Unnecessary Risks
by Dowely
Summary: Sequel to Out of Necessity, the further escapades of Evelyn Grey. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is the sequel to Out of Necessity. I finally got it going and I must say that it is going to be fun writing the sequel. **

Chapter 1

Evenly Grey, leader of the Neutral fraction walked proudly beside her two second in commands. Her long trench coat, trailed slightly behind her, exposing not only the various alien and human weapons that she always had on her person but also her right leg that looked like it would be better found on a seeker. She ran right hand through her hair, the metal talons sliding easily through, her curling red mane.

"Fucking humans." She snarled loudly causing a few mechs to give her an uninterested side glance before returning to what they were doing because they were used to her tirades. Evelyn grumbled again, waving her arms in exasperation before giving in and turning her attention back to Greyside who looked abnormally calm. "Humans though?" She grumbled and the mech nodded.

"It would ease our government allies." He grumbled taking the moment to add finger parentheses around the word allies. If anything, the government wasn't an ally but instead one big nuisance.

"It would give us something to play with." Barricade sneered, flexing his talons and by the pleased look on the police mech's face, Evelyn knew he wasn't joking. She sighed again, placing a hand on her forehead and for once questioned why or rather how, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots was still sane.

"But having humans here?" She tried to reason as she gestured around with her metallic hand. "With mechs who were part of the destruction of and attempt at overtaking the Earth?" She sighed again sounding more like a growl. "Some of them have yet to even see a human up close and personal. Do you think this will work?" She begged the logical mech. Greyside nodded kneeled in and she stopped, turning on her clawed foot to face him.

"If you give them the order not to harm them, they will obey. You are their leader and they respect you." He rumbled rather noble sounding. Evelyn nodded. She knew this.

"And if they don't," Barricade purred in his hair raising voice, both his talons and teeth glinting in the high sun. "I haven't tortured anyone in a while, I might be getting rusty." He grinned and Evelyn shook her head with a grin.

"I know, but I don't want to be ordering them around like that. I'll hold a meeting to see their opinions." She stopped pressing the device that was still under her skin, just below her right ear and after making the announcement she turned back to both her second in commands. "Then we will determine if we are going to hire an actual person." She shuddered.

"You were human." Barricade sneered with his usual contempt and Evelyn nodded.

"Precisely why I can hate them." She retorted as she resumed walking, this time in the direction of the hanger where they usually held their meetings. "I think the Decepticons are more pleasant." She joked but in reality she didn't hate people, not entirely at least and Barricade knew this. He grinned, a malicious gesture and she only chuckled.

Nightflight was at the center console, typing idly, while his optics were on a screen that was larger than him. Buzzsaw sat perched on his shoulder, her wings spread as she observed the screen herself. Evelyn entered and before she could even say anything, the large seeker tilted his head to her in greeting.

"Greetings leader." He said and she smiled.

"Nightflight." She replied while walking up the metal stairs that would bring her about shoulder height. She looked at the screens briefly before turning the black and purple seeker. "Nothing new?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Makes me miss being a Decepticon." He rumbled and Evelyn just gave a laugh.

"You'd miss me." She retorted. He gave her a quick glance, his read optics shining dangerously.

"That is debatable." He rumbled and Evelyn feigned indignity as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Was that insubordination?" She chirped out before giving a full grin. "I should put you in the brig!" The seeker turned his head, raising an optic ridge.

"We don't have a brig." He replied casually and Evelyn frowned.

"Yeah we don't." She shrugged. "But I'm creative, I'll think of something." Buzzsaw shifted, taking to the air before landing rather gracefully on Evelyn shoulders, her favorite position.

"and that is why we don't have a brig." The metallic raven hissed in her usually silky tone. "That, and," She began. "a certain second in command can be pretty scary when pissed." Evelyn nodded giving a chuckle.

"I'll agree with you there, blasted insufferable pile of scrap metal." She added under her breath, eyes flicking to the said mech who was casually looking at a freshly delivered pile of paper work that was sent from some government official. She didn't know why they kept sending it to her when she never did it. It made great targets in the firing range though as Barricade, Fireflight, and even Evelyn had soon discovered. Buzzsaw even liked to test out the sharpness of her wing blades on the large piles, which was entertaining in its own right.

XXXX

Evelyn turned her attention to the eight other mechs that surrounded her as she stood on the walkway that put her on their level. She smiled slightly, looking to Barricade who stood ominously to her right, while Greyside stood to her left.

"Oh glorious leader," Knock Out began rather sarcastically with an eased wave of his shiny hand. "I don't wish to sound ungrateful," He purred in his naturally sadistic tone. "but I have _things _that need attending to" Evelyn gave the mech a hardy stare.

"Drag racing can wait. This will take only a second." She muttered with a shake of her head. Knock Out placed a hand on his hip.

"Darling, I meant other things." He rumbled with a sly grin. "Other things that could use your presence. You, me, my med bay. Clearly better than drag racing." He continued, his crimson eyes glinting mischievously. Evelyn chuckled while placing her own hand on her hip.

"Doll, I'll scuff your paint." She teased trying to match his seductive purr. He grinned.

"Oooo, rough. I like it rough." He retorted and Evelyn grinned before Barricade raised a single clawed hand.

"Enough. The imagery is enough to make me want to drill a rusty screw into my own processor." Barricade seethed with an actual shudder. Knock Out just grinned wider.

"If you wanted to join in, all you had to do was ask." He purred casually with a wave of his perfectly sharp talons. By the glare the police mech gave Knock Out, the red medic knew when to shut up but he couldn't hide the chuckle that was slowly escaping his lips.

"Anyway." Evelyn redirected, clasping her hands together to get everyone's attention again. "I did call you guys here for other intentions instead of dirty _promises_." She added giving the red medic a glare as he continued to look rather smug. Barricade grumbled something under his breath before Evelyn walked along the catwalk.

"Greyside, brought to me a rather good suggestion and I wanted to bring it to your attention." Evelyn began. "Our little, 'we're not an alien base, I swear,' façade is failing only because that lovely little office to make this look like a human facility has one flaw."

"Flaw?" Scavenge asked. "I helped build it." He addressed and Evelyn turned her attention to the camouflaged motorcycle.

"The design is perfect. It just lacks a key aspect and sadly that aspect is a human. I hate, and trust me, I hate this thought but we need to recruit a human."

"A skin job?" Knock Out hissed sounding rather disgusted and Evelyn gave him a nod.

"Just think of them like Piston. You don't necessarily like him but you deal with him because if any harm would come to him, Nightstorm would kill quite a few mechs." Evelyn stated and Nightflight turned to her.

"The cow?" He asked and she nodded. "You want us to pretend that a couple of human are like that blasted, irritating bull?" She nodded.

"Just instead of being one of Nightstorm's pets, they will be irritating human recruits." She added with a false happiness.

"How many exactly?" Buzzsaw asked, the only one to catch that there would be in fact more than one. Evelyn looked to the large metallic raven on her shoulder.

"Two at most." She replied and several mech snarled slightly. Evelyn gave a groan before looking all of the Neutrals in the optics. "As your leader, I forbade any of you from hurting or tormenting them." Out of all of them Barricade was the one to look the most disappointed. Evelyn turned to Nightstorm who had been surprisingly quiet throughout the entire process, even after they had insulted his beloved bovine. "and no you cannot experiment on them or let them help you with any of your experiments." She warned and the largest seeker, let his wings fall slightly.

"You always try to ruin my fun." He pouted. "I can guarantee that they will remain intact." He hissed in his usual grating voice. Evelyn just gave him a glare and he huffed. "You are unfair my lord." He grumbled and Evelyn glared at him because the seeker knew she hated being call lord but before she could retort, a small beep caught her attention.

"We have an incoming connection." Nightflight stated, walking to the console and pressing a few buttons. "It's the Autobots, leader. Do you wish me to connect you?" He asked and Evelyn turned to the screen before nodding. The screen flickered for a brief moment before the video feed of Autobot's base was shown. Standing directly in the view of the camera was none other than the leader of the Autobots. Evelyn gave a friendly smile.

"Optimus," She began. "It's been a few months. How have you been?" She asked genuinely and the leader gave a regal nod.

"I have been well, Evelyn. How have you been?" He asked, always the one to be polite.

"Same old." She replied with a shrug. "Still plotting for world dominations though." She teased and the small hint of a smirk was shown on the serious leaders face.

"How is that going?" He rumbled and Evelyn grinned.

"Lots of paperwork." She admitted and Optimus gave a laugh.

"I wish you luck on your endeavor, then."

"Hmm." Evelyn began with a coy grin. "The paper works is already winning so I don't think I will be overlord in the next year or so." She added and once again the leader chuckled. "So what brings you to call me?" She finally addressed.

"Ah, yes." The leader began with an eased wave of his very human hand. "We have a situation with a newly discover Decepticon. He has locked himself in an abandoned farm and refuses any sort of communication with us. He seems more frightened than anything and perhaps the sight of a familiar Decepticon would ease him." Optimus explained. Evelyn gave him a considering look before nodding.

"Where?" She asked and the leader responded with a location. Evelyn turned to Barricade.

"Approximately a four hour drive from here. My speed of course." He rumbled smugly and Evelyn turned to Optimus again.

"We'll be there." She stated before cutting the communication. Evelyn turned to her group but before she could ask who wanted to go, Barricade began to walk out of the hanger.

"We are going, female." He hissed and she blinked before shrugging.

"Road trip!" She called out before walking down the stairs to the now police cruiser. She got in feeling the seatbelt wrap around her before he took off only to stop suddenly, sending Evelyn flying forward, only to be caught by the seatbelt with such force that she felt the air squeezed out of her lungs. She hissed, giving the dashboard a rather evil glare.

"The HELL?" She snarled as Barricade's engine rumbled in a rather irate fashion.

"Bovine." He seethed in a way that would normally make anything's blood run cold. Evelyn looked out the window, past the steering wheel and sure enough there was the very large and muscular animal, casually standing before the gate that led out of the base. She glared at the animal who was wearing a frilly blue collar that one would expect a little fluffy poodle to be wearing. With a rather undignified huff, Evelyn exited Barricade, approaching the bull who just watched her.

"Come on Piston," She rumbled in a calming fashion in attempts to convince the bull to move on his own accord but he just looked at her. "You're in the way." She muttered getting behind him and pushing his rump slightly. He just flicked his ears before lying down with a loud thump.

"Fucking cow." She hissed dangerously but the animal just continued to sit without any thoughts of moving anytime soon. Evelyn turned her back to the animal with a frustrated grunt before giving in and pressing the device below her ear.

"Nightstorm." She seethed dangerously.

"Yes my lord?" He replied with his fearsome static voice. Evelyn took a moment to gain her composure.

"Piston's in the way again." She said rather sweetly.

"Is he?" The seeker replied casually and Evelyn wished he could see the dangerous glare that was on her face.

"Yes he is and I would recommend getting him before I decide I want a new leather coat." She hissed. The seeker just laughed before cutting the connection. It took him only a few minutes to arrive and when he did, the bull stood and lumbered its way over to him, without the seeker having to do anything. Evelyn just stared at the two incredulously before raising her arms in defeat before just entering Barricade.

"Seekers." Barricade rumbled with a hint of annoyance, tainting his tone. Evelyn just nodded as he drove away.

XXXX

Evelyn was grinning as she sat with her feet propped up on Barricade's dashboard, much to the mech's displeasure. The weather was fantastic, Barricade was speeding as usual and Evelyn couldn't help but sit back at ease without any of her leader duties bugging at her mind.

"Just like old times." She purred as she gave the steering wheel a content grin. Barricade grumbled something and Evelyn only continued to chuckle.

"Hey don't make me start singing." She began to joke. "We know how you like my singing." She teased earning a rather reproachful snort from her second in command.

"Yes and we all know how you would make a fine leader being mute." He snarled but Evelyn could tell it was in good humor. He revved his engine before swerving between a minivan and some sports car that looked like it cost the man's entire life savings. Barricade pulled next to the red car before ever so slightly nudging it and sending it sprawling off of the road with a malicious snarl. The car spun, running off of the road before landing into a rock that scratched the entire side of the expensive vehicle.

"Oops." He sneered and Evelyn gave him a dubious glare before shaking her head and laughing.

"You're an asshole!" She chuckled, smacking the dashboard playfully as he continued to make a vile sounding chuckle that echoed throughout the cab.

"He was driving too slowly." He corrected with a pleased grin. "Insects should know to stay out of my way." He continued and Evelyn didn't hide the fact that she rolled her eyes.

"Not every car can make it to 300 miles per hour in less than a bloody second, you insufferable pile of rusted scrap metal." She sighed before bursting into a fit of laugher. Barricade drove on, his engine roaring loudly and Evelyn eased back again, tucking her arms behind her head and letting her eyes close slightly. It was nice to get away from being a leader.

"Second in command, huh?" Evelyn stated after about thirty minutes of silence. Barricade rumbled slightly as he was pulled away from his thoughts. "Ever think you be a second in command?" She asked, pulling her body up and tilting her head to the side. Barricade remained silent for about five seconds.

"Ever think you would be leader of an army?" He redirected and Evelyn gave a thoughtful smile. He never answered directly.

"Never in my life time." She replied. "Strange isn't it?"

"Yes." He admitted and she gave a sigh.

"Think we can do it?" Evelyn asked and the inside of the cruiser shifted slightly as if he was shrugging.

"We either will or we won't. If we can't we will leave." He rumbled and Evelyn smiled.

"Just the two of us."

"Just like old times." He sneered and she looked out the window.

"The coward's way out." She retorted

"The intelligent way out." He corrected and she gave him a grin.

"Just like old times." She agreed and he gave his usual malicious laugh. "No matter what, we do it together though, right partner?" Evelyn asked even though she didn't need to know the answer. She already knew it. Barricade grumbled a chuckle.

"Enough with the sentimental slag and look like a leader. We're here." He rumbled and Evelyn just gave him a grin as she ran a hand through her hair.

"And here I thought we were having an emotional break through." She teased as they came up to a military blockade. A young man in the army fatigues stopped them with a raised palm, other hand still rested on a rifle. Evelyn eyed him slightly before Barricade rolled down the window.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked and she just gave him an uninterested glance before turning her attention to the newly placed barbed wire fence. She leaned out of the window slightly before pointing to the fence with her human hand.

"That's not very discrete." She stated blankly as the soldier just looked at her as if she was insane. She turned her head to look at him. "That's practically screaming 'we have a bunch of aliens chilling in here." Evelyn added thoughtfully while tilting her head to the side as she examined the area. The soldier frowned.

"This is a military training exercise and I ask you politely to leave." He commanded and Evelyn gave him a deadly glare. She didn't take being commanded nicely.

"Optimus personally called me here. So I ask you politely to let us in." She stated calmly and the man just glared at her.

"Let me see some ID." He snarled and Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him before stepping out of the vehicle, placing her clawed hand on Barricade's hood, which remained running.

"Move _insect." _The mustang seethed and the man took a single step back out of surprise. Evelyn gave a smug grin, placing a clawed hand on her hip.

"Evelyn Grey." She introduced, sticking her clawed hand out for the man to shake, which he didn't. "Leader of the Neutrals and that there behind me," She added pointing at the cruiser with her thumb. "Is my second in command, Barricade and he doesn't like being kept. He slightly impatient." She leaned in and whispered as the engine revved loudly.

"Eve?" A voice asked and Evelyn turned her body only to see Will, dressed in the N.E.S.T uniform. She stood taller as she gave the man a smirk.

"Lennox!" she called out stretching her arms our as she gave the man a bear hug, which he returned before gesturing her inside of the gate, past the arm guards as Barricade followed beside them in car form. He transformed only when the makeshift gate was closed, spooking some of the soldiers who were used to the red eyes meaning Decepticon. He gave them a rather sadistic look before brandishing his talons and Evelyn just gave him a glare which he ignored.

"He trained?" Will whispered and Evelyn gave the police mech a sidelong glance before laughing, remembering what a certain seeker said so long ago.

"Trained to kill, torture, and generally give me shit." She replied. "Will this is Barricade, Barricade, this is the commander of N.E.S.T, William Lennox." Barricade looked down at the man, sneering slightly as his crimson optics studied him with a sort of loathing.

"I believe it was your men that shot me down." He growled before smirking. "What a pleasure to meet the man I want to eviscerate." He chimed out and Will just raised his eyebrows.

"Charming." He muttered giving Evelyn a pointed look. She shrugged. "I like your other second in command." He rumbled as he led the two closer to the abandoned farm building.

"I don't understand why I can't just terminate him." A slightly British tone whined and Evelyn gave a grin. She knew that voice anywhere. Ironhide stood, rather irately next to a group of bored looking soldiers. The war mech gave a huff and Evelyn realized that he was on the com.

"Yes Prime." He rumbled grumpily. "Of course you would choose the _peaceful _solution." He complained before turning her eyes to Evelyn.

"Oh look you brought target practice." Ironhide rumbled as Evelyn just shook her head. Barricade once again stood smugly.

"I'd like to see you try and hit me. Old mech." He insulted and Evelyn just shook her head again, this time grumbling.

"We'd see who's old when I'm finished with you." Ironhide sneered as well. "Punk." He added. Evelyn shot a glare to Will and he just shrugged.

"Anyway, filling you in." Will decided to intervene with as he continued walking up the path to the field. "We have an unknown Decepticon, smaller in build, and hiding in there." Will stated while pointing to the barn. Evelyn frowned.

"Any form of communication?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nope. Not even Optimus could get him chatting." He informed. "Looks like it is up to you two." He grumbled before walking away. Barricade looked down to her and she shrugged.

"You ready?" She asked and he flicked his talons lazily.

"If it all goes right, I might have something to kill." He mumbled and Evelyn gave a sigh before looking to the tattered building. "After you, leader." He rumbled and Evelyn grinned, grabbing the Cybertronian pistol.

**Author's note: Here we go, the first chapter of the sequel to Out of Necessity. So how did it go? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door to the barn was considerably sturdy for its age and Evelyn patted it before stepping back and placing her hand under her chin and tilting her head to the side. Barricade took a single step closer, crimson eyes raking over the door with its chipping white paint. He seemed to consider something before rising his right arm, allowing it to transform slightly into something that oddly resembled a flail.

It took less than a second for the weapon to warm up before it begun to spin rapidly. Barricade leaned closer before using the spinning blade to tear through the wood, sending it splintering everywhere. Evelyn covered her face before looking up to the large sadistic mech as the weapon disappeared into his armor. He looked at her, his eyes daring her to criticize him.

"A little discrepancy would be appreciated; subtlety even." Evelyn growled bluntly but Barricade just gave her one of his famous glares before gesturing before him with a agile sweep of his clawed hand.

"After you, leader." He sneered and Evelyn only raised an eyebrow before continuing on.

The inside of the barn was dingy with the slightest sent of mold, dirt, and old hay. Evelyn took a step, feeling the talons of her metallic foot sink in the slightly damp earth. She gave a glare but otherwise stepped on, walking past the shards of wood and other such debris before a flash of red caught her attention. Evelyn swiveled around, hands gripping her weapon, as a single red, large optic came into view, the Decepticon symbol on a single shoulder. Her first thought was Shockwave.

The mech fell back, falling onto his back as he made a sound that was very similar to a shriek as it landed with a thud. It or rather he, used his back legs to push his body as far away from her, trying. He fell a few times, crushing a few important support beams in his failed attempts at an escape. Evelyn lifted an eyebrow, lowering her weapon as he fell again this time causing a part of the roof to collapse on top of him.

Evelyn had expected a lot with the thought of facing an unknown Decepticon. Most of all, she expected a fight, cannons, claws, hell even teeth but not this. She turned her head to meet the rather unimpressed seething expression of Barricade.

"Great." He drawled in a low hiss. "It's the Glitch." He finished as the being popped his head out from under the wood his single red optic strained on Evelyn with nothing but pure fear as he tried to struggle free. "Ironhide," He called out turning his head. "We have a target for you to practice on."

Evelyn gave the police mech an incredulous glare before taking a single step closer but the very tiny mech flinched.

"Easy." She said calmly as she raised both of her hands out in front of her chest. "I'm not going to hurt you." She continued but it didn't work.

"Dwindle!" Barricade shouted like a commander would order a soldier. "Stand." He growled dangerously with a snarl as he clenched his talons together with promise of pain. The mech, stood, pushing the debris aside, desperately. Barricade's optics narrowed as he stood beside Evelyn who nodded at him.

"'Cade!" The considerably small mech squeaked nervously but still excitedly as his fidgeted where he stood. Barricade growled lowly in his throat and Dwindle flinched, covering his head with his arms before peaking out between his armor plating.

Dwindle had to be one of the smallest mech's Evelyn had ever laid eyes on. He stood at about ten feet tall, dwarfed not only by Barricade's height but also by his general armor. Evelyn gave a grin as she approached but the mech took a few hasty steps backwards before being stopped by the wall.

"Pet?" He questioned as he fidgeted once again and Evelyn snarled, stomping forward before reaching out and digging her talons deep into important wiring, grabbing a good handful before twisting slightly. The mech squealed before falling to his knees, making a noise that sounded suspiciously like whimpering.

"I am Evelyn Grey!" She hissed dangerously meeting the gaze of his single optic. "Leader of the Neutrals and I do not appreciate being call _pet!" _

"Sorry fem, fem!" He squeaked and Evelyn released her hold. "Scary fem, fem." He sulked and Evelyn grinned as she turned to Barricade. The police mech studied her expression before getting a rather horrified expression.

"No!" He roared but Evelyn continued to grin, looking back at the small, cowering mech. "NO! You cannot keep him!" Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure Ironhide needs a moving target to practice his aim." He tried to reason but Evelyn just gave the police mech a toothy grin. "Slag." He finally rumbled before Evelyn turned to the still sulky Dwindle.

XXXX

Evelyn was the first to exit the decrepit building that was threatening to buckle under its own weight, followed closely by her second in command. Ironhide watched them, casually tinkering with his cannons. Behind them was an even smaller mech, who looked around nervously. At the sight of the weapons specialist, the smaller mech back traced, moving to hide behind Barricade but was stopped in his track by a single hostile glare from the police mech. Dwindle flinched before stepping behind Evelyn and transforming.

The bumper of a sky-blue Nissan Sentra, nudged Evelyn in the back, hiding and she had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from giving a laugh. Evelyn instead, turned, placing her hand on the small cars hood and giving it a reassuring pat.

"You're fine." She said calmly even as Irohide approached. The little Sentra drove closer to Evelyn so that she was practically sitting on his hood. The large weapon specialist looked on placing sub spacing his cannons.

"This is the 'con threat?" He growled and Evelyn raised a single finger.

"Correction, Neutral." Evelyn stated and Ironhide growled.

"This is why I will have mountains of paperwork to fill out." He hissed and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders before giving the mech a cheeky grin.

"Have you ever seen how particularly combustible paper can be, especially a large stack of paper." She said idly while gesturing with her clawed hand. "and your left cannon has been malfunctioning lately. I mean, that couple with a very large stack of paper could be seen as a fire hazard and I don't know if you know this or not but paper work that has been caught on fire can't be done." She paused with a shrug giving him a wink as the mech grinned. "Just an interesting fact." Evelyn stated, before stepping aside and allowing Barricade to transform. "After all, accidents do happen." She finished as she climbed into the driver's side as the war mech turned with a partuclarly pleased grin, tainting his features.

"This is going to end interestingly." Barricade added and Evelyn gave another cheeky grin.

"Either Optimus is gonna hate me or love me. Depending on what paperwork it is." She chuckled.

"Wait until Ratchet finds out." He sneered and Evelyn winced.

"Oh yeah, pops' gonna be pissed." She chuckled. "I'm going to hell for pissing of such an old mech." She snorted.

"I'll make sure to put that on your tombstone." Barricade added before taking off with the small beat up Sentra trailing close behind, swerving away from any human that was a foot away. Evelyn gave a sigh.

"With my mouth, if Ratchet really was my father, I would have never made it to age two." She grumbled rather sulkily and Barricade gave a rather sadistic chuckle as Evelyn settle down for the long drive back to base.

XXXX

"Flesh bags!" Knock Out snarled as he worked on an open panel in Dwindles blue armor. He growled again, ripping out something that looked rather unimportant but still painful. "They have been tampering with him!" The red medic continued to snarl and Evelyn shot a look to Makeshift, his rotors twitching slightly as he worked on the opposite side.

"Probably some separate human group, looking to make advanced weapons." He added hopefully and Evelyn shook her head in disgust.

"Is there any permanent damage?" She asked walking around and placing her hand on the arm of Dwindle as he continued to look rather fidgety and spooky. Knock Out pulled back placing a hand on his hip before snorting.

"Physically no." He rumbled. "Mentally, yes but nothing a little buffing won't fix, maybe a new splash of paint." Evelyn frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's you Knock Out. Not everybody is good with a new coat of paint." She teased and the red medic scoffed.

"You make me sound so cheap." He hissed playfully and Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, and wax." She added before turning her back to him. "Can't forget the wax."

"So you do know me!" He purred and Evelyn only shook her head before walking out, pausing.

"Keep him safe for me. I have to find and _hire_ a few humans." She call out, passing Scavenge who was balanced gracefully on the hanger roof, with a large human book that looked tiny in his large hands. He stopped mid page and turned his attention to his leader.

"Your human customs are strange." He rumbled before turning back to his book. Evelyn raised an eyebrow before walking to her office, and turning on her computer. The only logical place to look, she considered, would be the internet.

XXXX

Jack was desperate, more so than any eighteen year old that had just graduated high school should be. He had passed with the highest grades, highest diploma but still he couldn't help but walk with his head slumped. He couldn't find a job and a job was exactly what he needed but for some unknown reason nobody was hiring.

His mother and him were in danger of losing their home and the thought of it was slowly edging at his mind and he couldn't even sleep at night. He knew his problems would be solved if he could only find a job and at least his mother wouldn't have to work for so long at a shitty waitress job that didn't even pay the bills.

Jack felt his dress shoes pinch at his feet uncomfortably and he frowned as he walked down the sidewalk, past several little shops, in the nicest clothing he could afford at the moment. He was on his way to an interview, one that he feared would end up just like the others, more disappointment but there was something about this one that was wrong and part of his mind thought that he should have just skipped this one all together.

Not even a day ago, Jack had received a rather odd email from an even stranger woman who said that she had seen him on a job site. The only problem was that he had never put his 'real' information on any of those job sites but the woman still knew things that she shouldn't have. She didn't even leave her name but left address for him to meet her at for an interview. It was suspicious, more than suspicious but he needed a job and desperation was the one leading him.

Jack stood in the doorway of a small diner that went by the name of Joe's Café looking considerably lost before his eyes locked on the only person that could possibly be the woman that had emailed him, only because there was only one person in the café. She was pretty, striking even, with long almost mahogany red hair that came down over her shoulder in long curling waves. Her blue eyes were locked on something on the outside window as she absent mindedly played with a red straw in her milkshake. She was smiling, subtly and he couldn't help but notice the many scars that was scattered very lightly over her tan flesh.

The woman turned her head to drink from her milkshake but she paused, eyes locking on Jack's and he took a moment to quirk his head to the side. Was her right eye glowing slightly? He couldn't help but wonder as her lips curled into a smile. It was a very predatory look and for the first time he wanted to just walk away but now that she had seen him, he couldn't.

"Jack." She greeted, her voice a silky purr as her eyes raked over is body. He felt his body tense out of fear but he wasn't sure why. He smiled slightly before approaching and she stood, stretching her right hand out and for the first time he noticed the odd plastic sheen to it, like she was wearing a flesh covered glove. It dawned on him as he shook the strange appendage that she was wearing a prosthetic limb, a very expensive one judging upon how realistic it looked and moved.

"I didn't think you would come but given the circumstances I wouldn't have blamed you." She rumbled as she pulled back, smoothing out the very form fitting gray dress that accented both her chest and hips. It was then that he noticed that her right leg was a prosthetic as well, hidden partly by knee high boots.

"I'm not one to turn down an offer." He replied in a very rehearsed tone as she examined him a small smirk forming on her lips that made Jack extremely nervous.

"So tell me." She began as she placed a single finger on the corner of her lip. "Why should I hire you." She rumbled and he was taken back. He didn't even know what he was being interview for. The email said it would be explained in person. He blinked again before composing himself with a cough.

"Well," Jack began roughly. "I'm a hard worker, have experience with computers and customer service-"

"Bullshit." She interrupted with a growl and he was shocked and he couldn't even think of anything to say.

"What?" He muttered and she leaned in.

"That." She gestured with her hand. "Is rehearsed bullshit. Why did you come out here for a position that you don't even know what it is?" The woman sneered and he felt mildly offended and he must have shown it on his face.

"You know, I can find someone else to hire me. Thank you for the opportunity." Jack stated in a weak, dejected tone. The woman just chuckled.

"Not one to take a chance are you?" She chastised and he turned his brown eyes back to her. "Please, we're not done here. Sit." She commanded and oddly enough, he felt like he had to oblige. She had that leader kind of air about her.

"I'm not one to waste mine or any other person time." He bit back. "Find someone else." He hissed but the woman just gestured to the chair.

"What do you have to lose?" She asked and for some reason he sat back down. She nodded her head. "You, Jack graduated pretty high in your class, government especially." She paused meeting his shocked gaze. "I could use that. Were in the debate team but had a high absent rate in school. I'm going to assume you were helping your mother those days." She stated and Jack once again stood.

"I don't know how you know that but I'm leaving." He stated firmly and he turned to leave.

"Another failed interview?" She asked and he stopped. "You are desperate Jack Stevens, at least hear me out." He turned back to her, fist clenched.

" I don't want part of some illegal shit that will get my mother in trouble." Jack hissed and the red haired woman smiled genuinely the first time.

"That is exactly what I'm looking for." She stated and he was once again confused. "Instead of worrying about yourself, you worry about your mother. You want to help people; I can see it in your eyes. You are intelligent, loyal about what you believe in and desperate. I can help you if you help me."

"Doing what?" He whispered and she blinked.

"Secretarial work mostly but you will be paid a shit load compared to what you will have to do." She informed.

"The catch?" He asked suspiciously.

"The catch is, that you won't see the actually catch until after a while of working. I want to see if you trustable. Now I ask you, do you want see where you will be working?" She asked and he sighed.

**Authors note: I'm such an evil woman for leaving it at another cliffhanger. I like Jack though. It took me forever to get his personality right. **

**Anyway, the first chapter of Out of Necessity was rewritten and placed on that one website. Just go to the link on my profile. **

**So how did this chapter turn out?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack stepped into the cab of a large grey hummer that looked like it had been through a war if the gouges were anything to go by. The woman, Eve as she had introduced herself, ran her hand along the top of the vehicle before giving it a sturdy pat. It reminded him of how someone would greet a horse or even another person secretly.

He noticed that the Eve woman was very nervy about the normal protocols of starting up a car as if she hadn't done it in a very long time and it honestly made Jack a little worried. He was almost tempted to offered to drive but after she actually pulled out, it turned out she was a very skilled driver, almost as if she was part of the car itself.

The drive was awkward to say in the least because the woman seemed to be completely focused on just keeping her hands on the steering wheel and would frown at herself if she let one of her hands wander. It made him almost miss the cocky, in control woman from the diner. Almost.

"Isn't this one of those areas with the aliens?" He asked as they drove by a blatant warning sign. Eve paused looking at the sign for a brief moment before laughing. She looked to Jack before giving a sly grin.

"Yeah. You nervous?" She asked, her eyes raking over him in a very predatory manor. He shook his head before turning his attention back to the road.

"I just didn't think we were allowed here." Jack stated and she chuckled again before being greeted by silence.

"What do you think?" Eve suddenly asked as she continued on. He looked at her, raising a single eyebrow.

"Think about what?" He asked and she shrugged.

"About this, about the aliens." She answered and Jack was silent for a second.

"I think this is the stupidest thing I'm ever going to get myself into. If my mother found out I was here; she'd kill me. She'd more than kill me." He grunted then chuckled. "but if you are going to pay me as much as you say you are then it is to help her out." He huffed and the woman studied him.

"You and her are close aren't you?" Eve asked and to Jack she sounded, oddly sad, resentful even but not at him. He nodded slowly before sighing.

"Yeah. It has been me and her for the longest time. I mean we are not the perfect family, don't get me wrong but I'd do anything for her." He paused before chuckling. "and if this helps her out, then why not."

"You like helping people don't you?" Eve then asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. I try and do what I can. I think that if I can at least make one person's life easier than no matter what I'm going through, than at least it's worth it. Don't you agree?" Jack asked this time turning the question to her. If she was surprised, the woman didn't show it.

"I'm not sure." She added with a smirk. "I'm learning about this helping others, thing. It is all very new to me." She paused giving a subtle chuckle. "You'd like this job though. Even though it won't seem like it at first, you'd be helping a lot of desperate beings." She added with a smile. Behind them a police cruiser pulled out but the woman ignored it or just didn't see it.

"What will I be doing? Really?" Jack asked and the woman shot him a sidelong glance as she stopped, the police cruiser pulling up beside them.

"Honestly, you'll just be typing up info for me and stupid secretarial work. Basically, I just need you sit there and look professional." She stated before turning and rolling down her window as the cop revved his engine rather impatiently. She leaned out of the window, running her left hand alongside of the passenger side door of the cruiser. Eve grinned as she did this as the cruiser seemed to give a furious roar. Jack just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh don't be like that." She grumbled as the engine continued to roar. Eve pulled away just before the light turned green and just as it did, the mustang cruiser peeled away in a very impressive display. Jack watched it go as Eve resumed driving.

"What was his problem?" Jack asked and Eve just gave a chuckle.

"He's like that. He knows that I'm hiring someone new and he doesn't like it." She stopped looking on to where the police cruiser disappeared to and oddly her expression was a very caring one. "He is an asshole but he is protective of people he sees as family." Eve smiled again, probably the most genuine expression Jack had seen all day. "Ah, we're here." She chirped out and sure enough, she was pulling past large walls that looked rather intimidating.

Jack blinked as he exited the hummer, having to hop down. He studied the large building that had thick glass windows that covered most of the front side. Eve stopped, tapping the thick glass before giving him a rather smug grin.

"Better than bullet proof." She stated, her blue eyes glinting mischievously. Jack looked to her with a worried expression.

"Why would we need glass that can withstand more than a bullet?" He asked and oddly enough, he really didn't want to know the answer. She shrugged before turning to the door, swiping a card. A small light blinked green before she pulled open the door.

"Why not?" Eve answered. He nodded slowly, oddly aware of the cop car that was driving by very slowly, in an almost threatening manner. With a sigh he entered behind the woman.

Eve grinned as she spun around with her arms spread out. The office was amazing and expensive, Jack couldn't help but think. The desk alone looked to be an expensive wood and behind it was a massive fish tank, with large koi. He walked through, giving the woman a bewilder glance. Eve had to be loaded.

"Well." She grinned. "Wha'd ya think?" He looked to her.

"It's… nice." He mumbled, stuck for words. She grinned further before turning around and it occurred to Jack that this was probably the first time she got to show this building to somebody.

"Let me give you the tour." Eve stated as she walked and reluctantly, Jack followed. She stopped before a door that was in the very back of the spacious building. "Now this door." Eve began, her voice becoming serious. "No matter what, unless you have specific instruction from me and me alone, you do not go in here. Got that? Even if it is wide open." She growled and he was taken back. Her words made him want to go in there and find out what she was hiding.

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm not going to lie to you Jack, there is some classified shit in there and unless you want to find yourself, well, dead than I highly suggest you don't go in there." She stated.

"How dangerous is this job going to be?" Jack asked and she shrugged.

"Depends on the day, really. Most days it will be pretty damn calm but it can get pretty interesting." Eve stated while walking. Jack still followed her out of the office into a side door that led outside.

"If I do take this job, what am I supposed to tell people?" He asked and she turned giving him a rather cheeky grin.

"The best lies are the truth. Tell them you're a secretary for a very eccentric rich lady." Jack nodded watching as she turned around, gesturing to a building that had rows of thick steel doors, each one labeled with a number. "These are little housing facilities." Eve stated while using a key to open up one of them. It wasn't much really, like a small apartment, including a little cubby hole of a kitchen. She walked in. "You'll get a key to one of these, if you decide to take the job." She stated with a smug grin. "In case you get stuck workin' late and don't want to drive the distance or if you get stuck period and need a place to stay." Evelyn stated before bringing him back to the beginning. He was quiet as she stopped before the large hummer, resting her back on the grill that was adorned with ramming spikes. He hadn't notice that before.

"So…" She began clasping her hands together. "What do you think, wanna work for me?" Eve asked and Jack looked down, looking rather broken.

"I would…" He began and Eve's smile disappeared. "I really, really need the job but between me and my mom; we only have one car and it isn't the best car." He paused signing. "and I couldn't leave her without a car. If it was more practical I would take this job in a heartbeat. Considering how much you pay. I'm sorr-" He tried to explain but stopped when Eve started laughing. Jack paused, not expecting this at all. She stopped, giving a cocky smirk as she placed a hand on her hip. He tilted his head to the side.

"I anticipated this Jack." She began. "I will pick you up and when you prove yourself trustworthy; I will lend you one of my _company _cars." Eve stated and he was shocked.

"I don't want to inconvenience you!" Jack stated, gesturing with his hands but she just shook her head.

"So, when can you start?" She asked and he gave a gentle smile and a soft sigh.

"When do you want me?" Jack retorted with a chuckle and Eve grinned.

XXXX

Evelyn made her way back to the end of the base after just dropping Jack back to his house to give the good news to his mother. He would be starting tomorrow, early. She could only imagine how happy the two of them would be and it made smile genuinely. Greyside, the hummer, was pleased with her find and so was she. Jack was that kind of nice, give you the shirt off of his back in the middle of a blizzard type and it was so strange to Evelyn. He was her opposite but Greyside said that it was good. She needed a human to even her out. She wasn't sure she agreed with that.

It was night already and Evelyn found herself wandering back to the office that served as her room. It was large, certainly not made for a being of human size but nobody expected her to be leader. She paused at the door, that was taller than her, as it hissed open and she walked in. It didn't occur to her that she had locked the door earlier and it had opened without the use of a key.

The lights were off but Evelyn didn't bother to turn them on as she staggered to her berth that was also made for something much larger than her. She paused for a moment, turning to the door, realizing that it was in fact unlocked and she reached for the 9mm she always kept on her hip. Before she could turn around, she felt her body being smacked by something solid and metal and she flew through the air, impacting with the solid wall before she was pinned, high above the ground. Evelyn hissed as the weapon fell to the ground as a talon caught her under her chin, pinning her face to the side.

The only source of light was coming from the pulsing crimson optics of her assailant, bathing her skin in an ominous red. She barred her teeth only slightly more so out of pain than anything else.

"I take it you are not happy with the human." Evelyn hissed and the only answer was a resounding chuckle that caused goose bumps to crawl up her skin. The hand pinning her squeezed and she grimaced with the extra force to her ribcage and her lungs. She turned her eyes to look at the mech in his optics, aware of the red light glinting of his very sharp and very deadly fangs.

The very outline of another hand came into her view and a talon ever so gently ghost over her cheek, very close to her eye, traveling down her jaw line and down the center of her throat and stopping above her collar bone. Evelyn winced at the sensation, surprised that the very sharp claw hadn't pierced her skin.

Carefully Evelyn moved the hand that was pinned to the wall behind her back as she wiggled it free before plunging it down, deep into important wiring. The mech snarled in irritation but otherwise did not release his grip on her body and Evelyn cursed out of frustration as the being laughed, a particularly cruel sound.

"You're an asshole." She hissed finally giving up and going limp. There was no way for her to get loose with the way he was pinning her. She couldn't get into the particularly painful wiring with the angle of his wrist.

"What gave you that impression?" The mech asked and from the light of his optics she could just make out his smug leer.

"Barricade." She growled. "One of these days I'm going to shoot you and you are going to seriously deserve it." She snarled as he laughed, releasing his grip and letting her fall down onto the pile of blankets and pillows she used as a bed. "I locked the door!" She continued and he smirked and as he turned on the light. "Asshole! This is not how you treat your leader!" He laughed as she righted herself, rearranging her body so she was sitting cross legged on the blankets. Barricade joined her, sitting on the other side of the berth with a rather pleased grin before huffing.

"Our energon stores are dangerously low." He finally hissed. "The seekers aren't finding a dependable source fast enough." He informed and she nodded, resting a hand on her forehead as she ran a different hand through her hair.

"I'm beginning to think that there isn't a dependable source." Evelyn huffed as well, feeling more stressed than she should have. "We need to find an alternative but every time I try to approach Nightstorm with the idea, he is locked in his bloody lab doing, I don't even want to know. Buzzsaw can't even find a way in and that's her specialty!" Barricade tilted his head to the side, waving a talon in the air.

"We will think of something." He growled. "If not we could always _borrow _from the Autobots." He purred and she gave him a skeptical luck.

"The energon is in Ratchet's lair. If you want to try and steal from him, go right ahead." She stated and Barricade shrugged.

"Probably the most tactically wise move those blasted Autobots have ever done." He grumbled and Evelyn nodded as she rested her head against the back wall.

"I have another problem that needs your attention." Barricade growled and Evelyn turned her sight to him with an almost worried expression.

"and that would be?" She questioned and he smirked, a rather sadistic gesture.

"Training. Since we have been, _established," _He paused ending his sentence in a long droning hiss as his crimson optics intensified for a brief second before he grinned. "none of them have had any training protocols." He continued casually, examining the sharpness of his talons in the light. "I want to change this." He growled and Evelyn looked at him.

"You want to train them or torture them? There is a fine line between this Barricade and I'm pretty damn sure you don't know the difference." Evelyn stated and he barked a laugh.

"Train them and you will be among the ones I train, great leader." He purred and Evelyn looked remotely doomed.

"You just want a reason to beat the crap out of everyone, don't you?" She stated and by the very sadistic purr he made, she knew that this was the case. "Brilliant." She grumbled before lying comfortably on her back. "You staying the night?" She finally asked before grinning. He raised an eyebrow.

"Like old times?" He grumbled and she nodded with a cheeky smirk.

"I sleep better when I know there is a sadistic bastard protecting me." She stated seriously before laughing. He snorted before reaching out and plucking her body from the ground and dropping her rather harshly onto his chest plates. She grunted, flipping him off before rolling over and making herself as comfortable as she could get on his metal armor.

XXXX

"So what do you need me to do today?" Jack asked with an enthusiastic smile as they entered the building at around five o'clock in the morning. Evelyn blinked, looking at him as if he had spoken a foreign language. She bit her lip as she walked to the desk, fiddling with the computer. He was patient as she continued to type the passwords into the computer.

"I don't know." She finally admitted with an embarrassed grunt. Jack looked at her rather surprised. She was almost tempted to ask him if he knew how to make synthetic energon. "Something came up last night and I didn't even get a chance to prepare any of my paper work." Evelyn half lied with an eased shrug. "Honestly just figure out how to use this computer." She muttered before moving to a small table on the opposite side, which had a coffee maker before grabbing a large mug and filling it. Evelyn walked back to the desk, leaning most of her weight on the sturdy wood before pulling out a metal flask. Jack frowned, expecting it to hold some sort of alcohol but when she poured a strange glowing blue liquid into her coffee, he was taken back.

"What is that?" He asked as she stared at the new combination with a distain. Evelyn gave a sigh as she swirled the liquid with a pen she had taken from the desk. She looked to him rather sulkily.

"Medicine of a sorts. Keeps my body working." She stated idly as she pulled the steaming cup to her lips before swinging it down. Evelyn coughed as she pounded her chest, looking rather miserable.

"It's important?" Jack questioned and she nodded mid cough.

"Without it, my body shuts down and I die." She stated casually, placing the flask back into a pocket of her military style jacket. As the material moved, Jack swore he saw a flash of metal on her leg but it was covered before he could see what it was.

Evelyn turned, making her way back to the brown metal door that Jack wasn't allowed to enter and he raised a hand.

"Wait. Where are you going and what do I do if I need you?" He called out and she paused, turning to face him.

"I have things to attend to and if you need me just press forty-four on the phone. It will connect you to my… phone." She lied before making to go through the door but stopping again. "Oh and if you hear explosions, ignore them." Evelyn grumbled.

"What's going on?" He asked skeptically and the woman laughed before shaking her head.

"Training of sorts." She growled before exiting.

XXXX

Evelyn had one advantage against any of the other mechs. She had actually been trained by Barricade and had lived with him. She knew every one of his moves and could read his actions before he could even make them. The only problem with this was that Barricade could read her as well as she could him and it made for one interesting battle.

Evelyn ducked, raking her clawed hand on the inside of his arm as he struck out. She jumped, feeling his foot miss her by less than an inch as she laughed. They had been at it for almost an hour and the damage was visible on both of them.

"I'm beginning to think they are having more fun than they should." Knock Out purred as leaned casually against the larger form of Nightflight who was slightly sulky from being beaten by both Evelyn and Barricade previously. The seeker looked to them and shrugged as Barricade launched himself at Evelyn's smaller form, missing only because she had met him head on, clinging to his side and tearing into it. Nighflight winced at the noise the mech made before he bucked, flinging her off of him.

Evelyn hit the ground rolling, bouncing a few good times before she managed to get her feet back under her but Barricade was already approaching. She barely had time enough to slip under his form, sticking close to his legs as she tried to avoid his sharp and deadly claws but Barricade did something she hadn't expected. He transformed, completely wiping out Evelyn's advantage of agility and size. The mustang's engine roared painfully loud before he charged and Evelyn let her jaw drop as she ran.

"Fuck!" Evelyn spat out as she forced her legs to move as fast as they possibly could. She screeched slightly as she leapt to the side, rolling as she stood pressing her back against the cruiser side as he tried to turn and run her over.

"Do you think we should intervene?" The seeker asked as Evelyn kept to the mustang's side. Greyside approached, also wondering the same thing. Knock Out watched them before shrugging.

"Wait till' the limbs start flying." He rumbled and they gave him a concerned look. "Do you want to get in between that?" He asked, gesturing with his hand and they took a moment to watch the two before collectively shaking their heads. "Didn't think so." He growled as Barricade fishtailed, forcing Evelyn to dive to the ground, the back bumper of the mustang just barely tapping her leg as she tried to get out of the way. As she hit the ground Barricade transformed, hitting her with the back of his hand sending her flying high in the air. By the sound she made when she hit the ground, everybody knew that she had hit hard and she wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

Evelyn struggled to get her hands underneath her body but the pain was almost unbearable. She snarled as she forced her feet under her body but was stopped when Barricade's metal foot came crashing down, pinning her to her spot. He smirked as he pressed on her torso and she squeaked in pain.

"Do you yield?" He growled and Evelyn struggled as hard as she possibly could but he only pressed harder on her body causing her to roar from the pain and frustration. She met his glowing optics as she curled her lips in hatred before tensing as he pressed even harder.

"Yes." Evelyn seethed. "I yield." With a sneer Barricade pressed once more with a sadistic laugh before pulling his foot away completely. Evelyn pulled her body off of the harsh dirt, staggering a bit as she tried to find balance. Eventually she gave up, leaning her weight against Greyside who was equally as damaged. He looked down at her with a knowing grin.

"You had a thirty-three percentile of defeating him. You passed our expectations, leader." He rumbled and she patted his leg. That was probably the best compliment she would receive from the very logical mech. Buzzsaw flew from her perch on a high streetlight, landing gracefully on the back of Piston, who was happily grazing far too close to the battles to be smart, considering that his 'owner' was still locked away in his lab.

Evelyn turned to her, giving a nod before turning to Barricade who was standing quite smug, with a hand on his hip, sneering. She met his gaze before smirking.

"Damn, you're good." She smirked. "For an insufferable pile of scrap metal that is." Evelyn state as she walked to where her trench coat was lying beside a white towel. She picked up the towel as Barricade barked a harsh laugh.

"You have improved… _slightly_." His stated, flicking his talons. "You still need more training." He growled and she looked at him with a very forlorn expression before smirking and wiping her face. She was slightly concerned with the amount of blood that stained the towel but shrugged it away, grabbing her coat and putting it on.

"I can't wait until the firing range is complete. I'm going to have fun with that." Evelyn exclaimed happily and Buzzsaw, took to the air, idly landing on her shoulder.

"I will agree with you there." She purred, talons gently gripping on the leather. Evelyn smirked about to say something else before flinching after an odd beeping sounded in her ear. She furrowed her brow before realization shot on her face. She pressed the spot under her ear.

"Yes?" Evelyn address, looking in the direction of the office.

"It's um Jack." A male voice grumbled. "We kind of, sort of, might have a situation." He continued sounding rather shocked.

"Situation? What sort of situation? Is it a bad situation, or an irritating situation?" She growled.

"Bad. Defiantly bad." Jack muttered and she could tell his attention was elsewhere. "There is a car that has been revving its engine in front of the window for the last five minutes. It looks pretty beat up." He continued.

"and the bad part?" She growled. Jack paused, she could hear the uncertainly and a slight fear in his voice.

"It doesn't have a driver." He finally stated and Evelyn paused. All of her men were accounted for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

With a growl, Evelyn strapped her beloved Cybertronian pistol to her back as she half jogged, half walked to the office building with Buzzsaw in the alternate form of a black laptop, tucked under one arm. She entered through the back door, pushing it open roughly with a huff before waking beside a rather nervous Jack who was standing behind the desk, watching the black car with a look of mistrust.

"What do I do?" Jack asked as he turned to her but stopped, his face changing from shock to concern. "You're bleeding!" He stuttered. "Are you okay!" Jack continued and Evelyn frowned. She had forgotten about the training injuries. Placing Buzzsaw on the desk, she reassured him with a wave of her hand as she gingerly tapped the blood that was dripping down her forehead. It was already starting to dry and though irritating, she knew she would live.

"Machinery backfired." She lied easily before turning her attention to the car that was still revving angrily and impatiently. By the look of the smoky black vehicle, it looked like it had gone through a grinder, and explosion, or both. The sides were almost completely caved in along with the hood and Evelyn couldn't even identify the make or the model of the damaged car. "Cocky bastard." She snarled under her breath before tilting her head to the side. "or desperate bastard?" She asked verbally to herself and Jack turned his attention to her, hearing what she said.

"Is that… one of the aliens?" He asked and Evelyn turned her attention to him, her eyes raking over his tense and unwary form.

"Yeah." Evelyn growled and Jack looked concerned as he shifted his body.

"What do we do about it?" He asked before changing and saying. "What could it want?" Evelyn turned her attention back to the car before shrugging, placing her metallic hand on her hip that was concealed with a leather glove.

"Let's find out." She stated casually before making her way to the glass door.

"You can't be serious!" Jack whined, stopping her from going out there. "It will kill you!" He tried to reason but Evelyn gave him a firm look before pointing to the desk.

"Stay here." She growled. "You'll be safe because it won't be able to get past the glass." Evelyn commanded and Jack actually listened, moving back behind the desk with a look on his face that said he wanted to argue with her. She only winked at him before exiting the building and Jack couldn't believe it, She just sauntered up to the car as if it wouldn't be able to kill her.

"Can I help you?" Evelyn stated calmly as she looked at the being with a rather bored expression. The car rumbled slightly before it pulled apart, metal shifting with painful sparks and groans. Evelyn winced as she watched the large, injured but still somehow fearsome mech stand, stumbling slightly. He tried to balance his body but the second he put weight on his left leg bright sparks erupted from the damaged limb and he almost fell but just managed to right himself by only putting some of his weight on the leg.

He angled his head down to her, red eyes glaring at her as he opened his very animalistic mouth and released a low throaty growl, some sort of liquid pouring from his mouth and thought she didn't show it, Evelyn was slightly disgusted. She studied him with indifference, her eyes raking over the very serious gouges and wounds that covered his entire body, exposing some very important wiring.

"_Are you Evelyn Grey." _He hissed in a way that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Evelyn stood tall, and she nodded once.

"I am. Evelyn Grey, leader of the Neutrals and you are?" She asked casually.

"_My name is of no importance." _He seethed and Evelyn huffed, eying the large Decepticon symbol proudly displayed on his chest.

"How's your leader doing?" She asked deciding that she might actually get somewhere if she changed the subject. She knew full well what she was doing. "He wasn't in the best condition when we departed." She sneered and the mech gave a droning hiss, making to strike at her but Evelyn stepped out of his reach, forcing him to use his injured leg and efficiently stopping him from moving as he howled in pain.

"_Our leader is strong_!" He roared after a minute of trying to regain his posture. He eyed Evelyn in an attempt at intimidation but she only smirked, keeping her posture eased and relaxed, even though she did not feel it.

"I doubt that." She stated before crossing her arms over her chest. From her peripheral vision she could see Jack watching with his jaw almost to his knees. "This is the first time I've ever seen any sort of loyalty in the Decepticon ranks. Maybe all they needed was a seeker." She stated, knowing she had hit a nerved when the mech scowled out of shock. "Now tell me, what are you here for?" The large being shifted his body, painfully with a low growling hiss.

_"Our leader requests your presence. Yours alone."_ He seethed and Evelyn only raised an eyebrow.

"No." She stated firmly and the mech bared his interlocking fangs but she raised a finger to silence him. "One sending an injured mech to retrieve me is rude, two, he could have come himself or hell even just gave me a call. I have a phone." She ranted while pointing to the office. "and three, you are bloody well leaking energon all over the place and you will limp your sorry ass to the med bay before I shoot you and drag you back there!" The mech looked shocked, his mouth moving to speak but unable to find any words. Evelyn frowned placing a hand on her hip as she pointed to the direction of where Makeshift and Knock Out were.

"NOW!" She roared and to her surprise the mech moved, limping heavily to the med bay, glancing at her over his shoulder. Evelyn snorted before pressing a finger under her ear.

"Makeshift, Knock Out, got a patient for you." She informed before turning back to the office and walking back with an irritated glare. Jack was watching her as if she had just summoned rain in a desert. She blinked and he blinked as well, the room filled with an awkward silence.

"You just yelled at a giant _alien _robot." He stated incredulously and Evelyn smirked. Unbeknownst to Jack, yelling at giant robots was an everyday thing. It was just one of the perks of being a leader. "and he left!" Jack continued. "What did you even say?" He grumbled and Evelyn smiled, thankful for the semi soundproof windows.

"You just gotta use the right tone with them. They respect a good threat." She said with a pleased nod. Jack tilted his head to the side.

"What did you threaten him with?" He asked still dumbfounded. Evelyn grinned leaning in.

"Chainsaws." She replied and Jack just frowned at her and she gave him a wink before turning her back to him.

"Chainsaws?" He repeated and she smiled.

"Yes."

"You're messing with me aren't you?" He grumbled and she smiled wider.

"Yes I am!" She stated with a disturbingly cheerful tone. Jack just shook his head. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go find where that alien went." Evelyn informed while making her way to the door. Jack took a step closer to her.

"This is going to be a regular occurrence isn't it?" He asked with a horrified expression. Evelyn turned to Jack placing a hand on her hip, irritated by the clothing that hid her metallic appendages.

"It is." She informed sternly and he sighed.

"But these are the same ones that tried to enslave human kind!" He tried to defend, pointing furiously to the direction of where the other Decepticon limped to. "and you're assisting them?" He growled and Evelyn took a step closer to him, a dangerous look coating her features.

"And precisely tell me, _human." _She hissed catching Jack off guard by her choice of words. "What wouldn't you do to survive? What hasn't human kind done to survive? We would gladly fuck each other over for the _stupidest _most convoluted reasons!" She paused, sighing as she looked away. "Strangers, family. It doesn't matter." Evelyn clenched her fists as her lips curled into a horrid snarl. She met his face and was surprised to see regret on his features. She released her frustration with a huff.

"I'm sorry." He said and she could tell he actually meant it.

"Just don't judge someone based on a one sided story." She paused. "Nothing is ever black or white."

"I know." Jack grumbled. "I was being asinine, judgmental, and hypocritical." He listed with a shrug. "It's just, all I've ever heard is the bad."

"and it sticks. Trust me I know." Evelyn reassured with a nod.

"Will I ever know the full story?" He asked, his eyes nervous and Evelyn nodded, a slow gesture.

"Not yet but soon." She stated looking back to the door that Jack wasn't allowed to enter. Jack took a step closer to her.

"You were there, weren't you?" He asked and Evelyn turned her eyes to him. "At Chicago? You watched it happen." He asked and Evelyn gave a poignant sigh.

"I was. I was close enough to see the hope fade from their eyes as their planet; their home was obliterated in our very atmosphere." Evelyn murmured, clenching her left arm with her metallic hand as she glanced away, her expression a mix of agony and misery.

"I'm sorry." Jack stated and she just shrugged.

"Their not monsters." She declared, looking up and meeting Jack's concerned gaze. "Their actions, yes but not them. War is the true culprit." Evelyn said finally before clasping her hands together, forgetting her rather gloomy disposition. "Anyway, I've got a cripple alien to go find and will you be needing a ride home at the end of your shift or do you want to stay the night?" She asked.

"A ride home. My mom doesn't exactly know how far this place is." He rumbled and Evelyn chuckled.

"Well, I'll arrange a ride for you with one of my… associates." She added quickly.

"It won't be you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nah, I have a feeling I might be gone for the rest of the day maybe into tomorrow but don't worry, I'll have someone pick you up as well." Evelyn informed.

"Not the cop, I hope." He added hopefully and Evelyn full out laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not that cruel to submit you to him yet." She snorted with a wave of her hand. "You will have to meet him eventually though I'm afraid." She added and Jack frowned.

"He can't really be that bad, can he?" He mumbled and Evelyn gave him a leveled look.

"He is. Trust me. You can't let him get to you though. He revels in making people squirm." She added with a humored grin. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully." She grunted before walking out the door, following the trail of energon. Jack just watched her go before sitting back into the comfortable office chair, suddenly aware that the black laptop had moved and was no longer on the desk or in the woman's arms. He blinked before shaking his head. It was probably best not to know.

XXXX

_"Autobot_…" Evelyn heard as she walked into the med bay to find the black mech crouched in a painful but defensive position with a blade that split into four parts, protruding out of his arm. Evelyn blinked before sighing as Makeshift stood, apparently unaffected by the threat as he stood on the other side of the med bay.

"Alright, Freddy." She snarled pointing to the claw like blade. "Put the weapon down before I shoot your ass." Evelyn warned and the mech turned, red eyes glinting as he hissed, making a move to lunge at her but before he could even move, a hand shot out and grabbed the Decepticon behind the neck. He was jerked back suddenly before lifted into the air and slammed onto a berth. Barricade sneered as he pinned him on his stomach, waving his talons menacingly before the Decepticons optics.

He struggled or at least tried to but Barricade twisted one of his already injured arms behind his back, causing the mech to admit a pained squeal that sounded like an engine backfiring.

"That wasn't very nice." The police mech purred and Evelyn watched as the he turned his red optics to her, practically begging for the command to kill the Decepticon.

"Stand down Barricade." She said softly and she could just make out the anger in his features but he released the mech without any further orders. Evelyn gave a soft, almost faint nod of thanks and he returned the gesture with a slight curve of his lip.

The Decepticon stood, or at least tried to move off of the berth but his leg failed under his weight and he would have crumpled to the ground if it was not for the strong grip of Makeshift who rushed in just in time to catch him; tugging him away from the hostile and if not abusive second in command. If the mech protested this movement, he didn't show it, considering that Makeshift was probably the 'safer' one to be around.

"Damaging him further really wasn't necessary." The helicopter whined, his rotor blades twitching in irritation as he moved the grey and black mech to the furthest berth, seating him rather gently. The Decepticon glared at him but otherwise said nothing as the mech moved away, pulling out some rather interesting tools that looked somewhat deadly.

"Hello tall dark and creepy." Knock Out silkily rumbled as he entered the med bay, placing a hand on his hip as Makeshift had already begun to work on his legs before Evelyn even gave the command to. Every one turned to the red medic as he sauntered in, with a rather cheeky grin on his features. Evelyn just pointed to him with a harsh look on her features.

"No." She state firmly.

"But-" He began but she raised a finger, cutting him off.

"Just no." She said with a shake of her head before turning to the Decepticon who was eying Makeshift eerily. Evelyn coughed slightly to gain his attention and the mech swung his head around and was instantly focused on her. She stood proudly, before offering a humored smirk, showing that she was fully in control of the situation. The unknown mech growled slightly, but it didn't affect Evelyn much as she removed her glove, exposing her metallic hand.

"Tell me, mech." She sneered rather icily as she brought her eyes to meet his optics. She began to walk, slowly, in a very predatory manor. The mech sneered but overall kept a calm demeanor, considering he was surrounded by possible enemies. "You're either very desperate or very stupid." She growled stopping and examining her claws. "and I'm going for the later." She stopped, her lip curling slightly as she gave him a wicked grin. "Now I want to know why your leader wants me." Evelyn commanded and the mech tilted his head.

"_You will find out when you accompany me back." _He seethed and Evelyn raised an eyebrow before scoffing.

"And what makes you think I'm going to go with you?" She chuckled. "You didn't even ask me politely." She joked as he snarled. Makeshift, stilled him with an accidental pinch to an important energon line but quickly apologized. "Give me one good reason and cut the shit. The Decepticons aren't much of a threat to us. Especially if they send an injured mech to retrieve me. You are desperate, your leader is desperate, and I want to know what you want."

"_The leader wants to discuss a proposition with you." _The mech hissed and Evelyn leaned back slightly, no longer sporting her smug sneer.

"Absolutely not." Greyside, snarled as he entered the building. Barricade gave him a brief side glance as Evelyn straightened her posture.

"Alright." Evelyn said much to most of the mech's surprise. Barricade remained rather still, showing no emotions at all.

"Explain." Greyside said and Evelyn turned her attention to him. "There are way too many unknown variables to risk going alone." He snarled but before Evelyn could say anything Barricade cut in.

"The decision is up to our leader. We all know she is not one to put herself into a situation she cannot get out of." He finished before turning his red optics onto her.

"Plus, I never said I was going alone." She added and the Decepticon growled, making to protest but Evelyn raised a hand, cutting him off. "Do you want me to come or not? Besides, I'm bringing one of my medics because well, look at the state you are in. Is that acceptable?" She practically hissed the last part as she gave the unknown mech a glare.

_"Yes." _He spat and Evelyn gave a single curt nod.

"Now which medic will be accompanying me?" She asked and Knock Out took a single step back.

"I've got things to do." He rumbled and Evelyn was actually surprised.

"I'll do it!" Makeshift chip in, as he continued to work on the Decepticon's injuries and Evelyn nodded.

"Thank you Makeshift. When you're done with your repairs, we will depart. Greyside, you are in charge of Jack. Dropping him off and picking him up if I don't make it back tonight. Barricade, keep this place from blowing up and I'm going to get my bag ready." Evelyn finished as she left the med bay onto the runway.

Evelyn stood by Piston, who was happily grazing away, occasionally flicking his ear in irritation at her presence but overall ignoring her completely. She paused, feeling the familiar weight of the very large metallic raven as she landed on her shoulders. Evelyn was quiet as Buzzsaw curled her long neck around her other shoulder, humming contently.

"Nervous?" The bird purred, dropping a side backpack onto the ground before her. Evelyn grinned, reaching her clawed hand out and gently scratching Buzzsaw's metallic plating. She leaned into the sensation, large red optics closing slightly as she spread her blade wings. Evelyn smirked as she examined the shadow. She looked like an angel with the position of the bird's wings.

"Me? Nervous?" Evelyn teased. "That would be like calling Megatron insane." She joked earning a humored grunt from the femme. "I'm not sure what to be more nervous of, what the Decepticons want from me or…" She paused trying to find the right wording.

"You are worried about what you will see." Buzzsaw blatantly pointed out. "You actually want to help them." She stated and Evelyn looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, you know me. I have a soft spot for the underdogs." She grunted with a smirk that she didn't feel.

"Do you think they will change?" She sneered and Evelyn shrugged, which was considerably difficult with Buzzsaw perched on her shoulders.

"We don't change." Evelyn began, reciting what she had told somebody so long ago. "We adapt." She added, looking to the sun that was setting. Buzzsaw shifted, taking to the air with a single eased flap of her large powerful wings before transforming. Evelyn caught the laptop before it even began to fall, tucking it under her arm before turning to the hanger where they were preparing to leave.

**Author's note: Well then, let us see how the remaining 'Con's are doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Being in a helicopter was many things for Evelyn. She didn't know whether to be exhilarated or terrified but with a quick glance out of the tan and purple helicopter, she decided that terrified was a better option. Makeshift chuckled as she clenched, grabbing at his sides as a strong gust of wind rocked his cab slightly.

"You have nothing to worry about, Eve." He said in good humor. "I've flown in worse weather than this. This is nothing at all!" He chirped and Evelyn felt him rock slightly on purpose. "See, nothing at all." Evelyn didn't say anything but instead shot him a hostile glare as she hugged her bag closer to her chest, sufficiently crushing Buzzsaw.

"Just, keep an eye on the Decepticon." She grumbled as she peeked out the window, before standing and stumbling her way to the cockpit with unbalanced, cautious steps. Evelyn made it, clenching at the soft, almost plush seats with desperation.

"Please watch the claws." He groaned and Evelyn winced, pulling her metallic hand away.

"Sorry." She offered, before sitting rather stiffly in the chair, as the helicopter made a wide arch, circling around a large mountainous area for the third time, waiting for the strange Decepticon to give them landing instructions. Evelyn leaned over, looking out of the window with apprehension as she noticed several large mechs emerging from a small crevice in the mountain that Evelyn would have overlooked if she hadn't seen the mechs emerge. They waved them down and Makeshift complied, his rotor blades kicking up the desert dirt as he touched the ground, effectively blinding everyone, including Evelyn but she was able to feel her way out, thankful for her feet touching the solid ground.

Evelyn stood outside of Makeshift while the dust was in the processes of settling and she wasn't at all surprised to see several different energon based weapons pointed in their direction. She remained indifferent even though she didn't quite feel the same on the inside. This certainly wasn't the only time in her life when she had several dangerous weapons pointed at her face. To Makeshift's credit, he didn't look fazed either, just mildly curious at the situation.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting a warm greeting…" She began, only able to keep her cocky façade because she feared what Barricade would do to her if she behaved otherwise. The whole Decepticon army was nothing compared to the wrath of that single police mech.

It was a stalemate, an awkward one at that as every single being held still, optic's and eyes flicking around tensely. One move and Evelyn was sure there would be bloodshed but by the conditions of the mech's surrounding her, Evelyn didn't even have any doubt that they could be bested by her and Makeshift's combined efforts. Most of them were injured, severely and evidently running low on energon if their postures were anything to go by. She blinked, still standing, for once at a loss at what to do to ease them. She knew that Makeshift had brought practically all of their medical grade energon rations, much to her complaint but Knock Out had practically thrown it at her, which wasn't his personality at all. He didn't give anything away freely as she was sure he was up to something.

"Your arms about to…" Makeshift began but was stopped by the resounding thud as one of the mech's arms apparently detached and hit the ground, rather painfully. He looked at it, red eyes studying the limb disdainfully and if not a bit embarrassed. Before the mech could even move, Makeshift had already retrieved the appendage and was leaning in, examining the wound. The Decepticon flinched back, surprised and still wary of having an ex-bot so close to him but the medic grabbed the stump and held it in place as he preformed several medical scans. Evelyn almost slapped her palm to her face because the other Decepticons were standing around, confused as if they weren't quite sure what to do about the situation.

"Please tell me you have a med bay, or at least someplace relatively sanitary." He mumbled and the Decepticon was still taken back, shifting uneasily. "Do you know how much debris is in this wound? That has to hurt!" He mumbled and the mech nodded, hesitantly. "And you are dangerously low on energon. Come on, let's get you patched up!" Makeshift stated, grabbing and pushing the much smaller mech in front of him and into the mountain cavern. Evelyn blinked before turning to the remaining Decepticons who were standing around, watching the pair leave, their weapons hung loosely to their sides. Evelyn shifted before shrugging.

"So…" She began, getting everyone's attention. "Your leader wanted to see me?" She addressed and the mechs turned to her before stepping aside. From the cavern came a dark figure, hunched and ominous with red optics glowing in the darkness. It or rather he emerged and Evelyn instantly recognized him, as the seeker that had met with the Autobots, Neutrals, and the human government.

"Thundercracker." She addressed, in a friendly manor and the large seeker inclined his head but still managed to look uninterested. Evelyn grinned, as his eyes flicked to the surrounding Decepticons before turning his attention back to her.

"I thought you were supposed to come alone." He rumbled, turning his attention to a rather interesting a scratch on his armor, picking at it. Evelyn nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not really one to follow rules." She stated and he brought his optics back to her, suddenly finding the scratch boring. "Besides," She added with a simple wave of her metal hand. "I brought a medic, considering that your men are falling apart, literally I'm afraid, I think it was for the best" Evelyn finished and seeker looked around briefly at the men surrounding them.

"Well yes." He rumbled in a bored tone, still managing to sound collected. "Fugitives of war don't tend to be pretty, especially considering that our medics were offlined during that last embarrassing defeat." He paused, getting a message from somebody else. "an ex-bot though? Not very smart." Evelyn just gave a grin.

"The same ex-bot that helped a certain little bird when he broke his wings." She stated calmly and the mech, narrowed his optics. "He can take care of himself." She added. The large seeker shrugged fluidly before turning and gesturing with his hands for her to come, which she did.

The cavern was dark and littered with things that Evelyn could only imagine. The only source of light was coming from Thundercracker's optics and Evelyn was concerned that even he couldn't see and had just memorized the way but she didn't comment on this. The large mech stopped and Evelyn found herself only inches away from crashing into his leg. He turned and continued on and Evelyn frowned but followed.

It wasn't long before they came to a door that was actually illuminated and Evelyn was thankful for the artificial light. The seeker twitched his wings as he input some sort of code into the door and the thick metal slid open with a hiss of air before the large seeker walked into the room without any hesitation.

Evelyn was surprised by three sets of red optics all watching her, all belonging to seekers of different sizes and colors. Starscream, sat in the middle, armor still singed with the many battle wounds that made him almost impossible to identify. He shifted, painfully, his talons glinting in the light as he flexed them.

The third, unknown seeker, twitched, his head sliding side to side like a snake as he examined her, with an almost insane glee. Evelyn blinked before placing her hand on her hip, tilting her head in a very cocky fashion.

"This must be your trine." She stated simply with a rather friendly grin. Starscream, snarled slightly, his lip curling as he turned his attention to his two wing mates.

"Yes." He hissed. "Thundercracker and Skywarp." He introduced and Evelyn met the smaller seeker's optics which glowed with a rather mischievous glint. She knew he was dying to cross the distance between them, by the slightest movements of his wings and how he shifted his feet but would not move with Thundercracker between her and him.

"She's not bowing?" Skywarp stated in a low hissing whine that was awful to the ears. The three seekers turned their attention back to Evelyn as she let loose a loud laugh. She narrowed her eyes at them, her glare turning hostile.

"Leader to leader." She started snidely. "I don't bow." She practically growled and Starscream glowered at her before his glare turned humorous.

"Oh, and what if I make you?" He said coldly and Evelyn smirked placing a hand on her hip.

"Four reasons why that wouldn't work." She stated holding up the appropriate amount of fingers. "One." Evelyn began. "Small mountainous cavern. Two, large seekers with very delicate wings." She gestured to their back. "Three, well there's multiple of you, one of which is falling apart, and finally, four, I'm Evelyn Grey." She stated smugly. "I didn't become leader of a bunch of insane hostile bastards with my looks alone." She finished giving wink.

"Proud, aren't you?" Starscream hissed and she grinned.

"Yes I am." Evelyn smirked. "Now, while were in less of a mood to kill each other, what is this 'proposition' you wanted to tell me about?" She asked.

"You would want to get straight to the details, wouldn't you?" The seeker rumbled and Evelyn just gave him a shrug.

"Why beat around the bush?" She stated, earning a very confused glare from all three of the seekers. Evelyn grunted before shaking her head. "Human expression. Why waste time?" She informed with a casual swipe of her hand. Thundercracker was the one who grunted, irritated at the useless arrangement of words that to him, were probably a waste of time. Starscream shrugged, while Skywarp was the only one to look interested and Evelyn couldn't help but study him.

Evelyn bit her lip, finally realizing why that single seeker made her so uneasy. It was his optics, instead of that strange, sinister, cunning that was usual with seekers; his eyes had that crazed tinge to them. It reminded Evelyn of that overly happy patient at the psyche ward that seemed perfectly harmless at least until they were tearing at your insides while laughing hysterically. She tilted her head to the side and Skywarp mimicked, with a playful grin. He was also young, Evelyn assumed, twisted and warped by so many years of war. He was just a kid ordered to kill and Evelyn couldn't help but grit her teeth at the thought.

"Ah yes, the proposition." Starscream interrupted, unfazed by the staring contest going between them. Evelyn tore her attention away from the young seeker, her eyes meeting the scared optics of the Decepticon leader. He grinned. "As you can tell, the Decepticons aren't in the best of circumstances. Trapped in a rather hostile planet," He began but Evelyn interrupted.

"Well you did try to take over their world and enslave them." She offered, earning a smirk from Thundercracker.

"If they didn't appear so _weak._" He retaliated and Evelyn just shrugged as the seeker continued his previous statement. "Rather worn down, low on men and effectively as the humans say, fucked." Starscream finished with a hiss and Evelyn nodded. "I have thought of this for a while and it would seem that we need an ally to survive." He explained and Evelyn nodded, taking a few steps.

"An alliance works both ways Starscream." She calmly informed while giving him a sidelong glance. The seeker narrowed his eyes slightly. "First and foremost, I have to consider my men and what's best for them."

"Oh." He growled and Evelyn stopped her walking. "And what per say do you want then?" Starscream snarled and Evelyn gave a grin.

"Nothing much. As you may or may not know, the Neutrals are somewhat allied with the Autobots," She informed and Thundercracker was the one to release a low growl at the statement. "and all I asks is that in the presence of the Neutrals, unless directly fired upon first, do not engage them. I will demand this of the 'bots as well. Otherwise, when we're not there, go ahead and rip each other apart. I don't care." Evelyn finished and the leader straightened his posture.

"Is that all?" He asked sounding skeptical. Evelyn thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Yep, pretty much. I assume you want your identity withheld from the Autobots?" She asked and the seeker nodded. "And as expected, I will keep your secrets from the Autobots and Autobot secrets from you." Evelyn continued. "Now if you wouldn't mind, escorting a lady to your med bay, we've left a gift there." Evelyn finished.

Skywarp was the first one to move, wrapping his long slender arms out, almost encircling everyone. The air seemed to become tense and oddly, Evelyn was reminded of the moment before an electrical storm as her hair began to rise slightly. She tried to move back but found the inability to do so before a frighteningly blinding light filled the small cavern.

Evelyn didn't know what direction she was going as she felt her body ricochet off the harsh mountain ground as if she was thrown at it. For a terrifying moment she couldn't move or even force air into her lungs and she tore at the ground desperately before she was graced with the ability to breathe again. She struggled to her knees, resting heavily on bent elbows as she coughed, hacking up a clear fluid.

Someone was talking lazily but the voice only came out in a fuzzy mumble and Evelyn decided to ignore it as she struggled with the task of getting her body to just function. She was aware of several mechs, probably the trine surrounding her before one kneeled, gently poking her with a talon.

"I think I broke her." It said rather solemnly and Evelyn was aware that it was Skywarp, his voice reminding her of how a hyena should sound. Evelyn snarled as she lashed out, grabbing the delicate wiring in his wrist and squeezing. The seeker shrieked but didn't move, causing the other trine mates to freeze, Thundercracker being the only one to crouch in a defensive pose.

"I should shoot you." She hissed, as she pulled herself up using the delicate wiring to stable herself, pleased with the wince of pain it produced. Skywarp leaned in slightly, his face suddenly expressing nothing.

"You are violent." He stated and it sounded oddly like a laugh. Evelyn frowned before twisting her metallic hand slightly. The seeker grinned in response to the pain and Evelyn found herself slightly disturbed but she didn't show it.

"Not normally." She said slowly, studying his expression before releasing her hold on him. He didn't pull back but instead grinned, tilting his head to the side. Evelyn mimicked his gesture.

"I want a fleshy to play with." He said turning to Starscream as if asking for permission. Evelyn shuddered slightly.

"I pity the poor human." She absent-mindedly muttered and Thundercracker was the one to sigh.

"I pity the one responsible for cleaning up the mess afterwards." He replied and Evelyn sent him a sympathetic look.

"Trust me, I know your pain. I have to keep Barricade in check." She said with a gesture of her hand. The usually nonresponsive mech gave an understanding nod before standing from his crouch and turning around. Evelyn took the time to stand as well, surprised at the fact that they were in a completely different area. Teleportation, she couldn't help but muse as she noticed Makeshift working on a Decepticon's ankle. He pulled back, examining his work before patting the mech on his shoulder. The Decepticon stood, testing the repairs and nodding his thanks before turning around and walking away, only to be replaced with another one.

"This gift you promised?" Starscream's snide and high pitched voice sounded out and Evelyn was convinced he didn't believe her. She grinned smugly before turning around and meeting the leader's glare.

"Right this way." She snidely bit out with a mock bow which the leader obviously did not appreciate but Evelyn ignored him and walked away.

"That is a lot of energon." Thundercracker stated idly while running a clawed hand over the stacked barrels. Carefully he prodded a finger through the metal and allowing the blowing blue liquid to coat a single talon. He examined it as if it was poison, scanning it several times.

"How does the Neutral army have so much to spare?" Starscream securitized as he paced around her, talons glinting dangerously. Honestly, Evelyn had no idea, if memory served correctly, this was their last batch and if so, Knock Out had lost his mind. Evelyn didn't show this as she grinned, placing both of her hands on her hips in a show of confidence.

"My men are very productive." She half lied with ease. The leader of the Decepticons scowled and Evelyn held her pose.

"Are they now?" He rumbled, still sulking around her.

"There isn't a single thing wrong or tainted with this energon." Thundercracker stated with a rather bored tone as he approached Starscream. Evelyn grinned.

"One thing to always expect, Starscream." She admitted boldly. "I am always good on my word." She finished, adding a smug wink to the seeker but he still didn't seem convinced.

"And answer me this, leader of the Neutrals," He began in a low suspicious growl. "Why so _generous _when we are the ones desperate?" Evelyn followed him with her eyes before giving an eased shrug.

"Making and alliance is like a business arrangement. I like to make good impressions." Evelyn paused bringing up her metallic hand and examining one of her talons. "Plus I expected that if your _pride _actually allowed for you to make an alliance than you had to be more than desperate." The seeker scowled, his wings tensing before he pulled his lips into a sneer.

"At least somebody is open about their ulterior motives." He rumbled and Evelyn grinned.

"Probably one of the few." She retorted and the seeker snorted. "Besides, the way I see it, we have a common enemy." Evelyn informed.

"A common enemy and what enemy would this be?" The seeker questioned with a flick of his slender claws.

"The human government." She informed and Starscream cocked his head to the side, obviously intrigued.

"I thought you were allied with those insect loving Autobots?" He sneered but Evelyn threw her head back and actually laughed.

"If memory serves right, any form of pressure and what does the government do? They caved and practically send their only hope hurtling in space." She growled slightly while shaking her head. "They don't like things they can't control and I will not be a pawn for them to manipulate." She practically spat.

"I can't imagine the Autobots reacting to kindly to that, especially if there are any human casualties." He bit back.

"I will try a peaceful solution and if it fails, that so be it." She sneered before looking to the Decepticon leader. "So tell me Starscream, leader of the Decepticons; where does this lead us? Are the Neutrals and Decepticons allies?" Evelyn finished, meeting his red optics. The large seeker narrowed his eyes before speaking casually.

"Yes Evelyn. I believe that the Decepticons will greatly benefit from an alliance." He finished with a smirk that mirrored hers.

XXXX

It was early morning before the sun had even risen by the time Evelyn and Makeshift had even come within visible range of the abandoned town that held their base. Evelyn had slept practically the whole way with Buzzaw curled in her lap comfortably. Makeshift was enjoying the sight and couldn't help but hum merrily as they approached. He circled the base a few times before landing but even despite his best efforts both Evelyn and Buzzsaw awoke.

Evelyn blinked a few times before stretching both her arms and her legs. Buzzsaw looked around lazily before uncurling and stretching her blade covered wings. The second the door opened she took to the air, performing several impressive aerial displays.

"You look like you had a fun night." Knock Out greeted the second she stepped out of Makeshift. Evelyn just looked up at before continuing on. "So glorious leader, how was your visit with the 'cons?" He asked in a silky purr. Evelyn shrugged.

"It was as I expected. A few word games later and we have a new ally. I suppose it was beneficial in the long run." She muttered before quickly adding, "I hope." Knock Out chuckled silently and Evelyn shot him a glare, very wary of his sudden humor but when she looked at him he was the picture of innocents. As innocent as Knock Out could possibly look. Carefully she looked around before stopping at a very different sight.

"Is that a-" She began.

"Wind turbine? Why yes it is. Courtesy of Nightstorm and yours truly. We do make a pretty good team if I do say so myself." He rumbled and Evelyn approached the large and distinctively alien design.

"This doesn't just produce electricity, does it?" She asked and the red medic grinned.

"That would be boring." He rumbled with a smug wave of his hand. "It fuels a machine that produces energon." He stated casually and Evelyn actually stopped walking to look at Knock Out, shock littering her face.

"Say that again." She stated blankly.

"It produces energon. Not real energon exactly." He began. "Nightstorm has been perfecting this solution for hundreds of years based off of some strange ancient equation he found back on Cybertron. Or something along those lines." He purred and Evelyn still looked at him as if he was insane.

"Wait, wait, wait. A synthetic energon?" She asked dubiously.

"Yes but the interesting part is that it has the exact same composition as the real stuff. You practically can't tell the difference." Knock Out informed with a rather dramatic wave of his hands.

"This sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?" Evelyn asked and Knock Out laughed.

"Why do you think it took so long to perfect. Originally it was poisons to Cybertronians and it was highly unstable." Evelyn blinked.

"And is it stable now?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Of course it is my lord." Nightstorm said from behind them and Evelyn turned around swiftly, amazed at how stealthy a mech larger than Megatron could be. "I have been using it for several months and have found no ill effects. I had to be sure of course." Evelyn looked shocked as she took in his appearance. "I have run every single test known to any scientist before testing it on myself. I am far too intelligent to run the risk. Even fed some to Megatron himself, without him knowing of course." The scientist informed in his raspy voice. Evelyn looked at him with a mixture amazement and surprise before she smiled.

"and it is basically the same as regular energon?" She asked and he brought a claw finger to his chin, tapping it for a second.

"It is utilized slightly faster in our bodies but given how easy it is to create, that isn't an issue. The only problem is that it can't be diluted. There is just no safe way to do that." He stated and Evelyn nodded.

"Looks like I'm the one that's going to need to find the real energon then, huh?" She asked and the mech nodded.

"But not to worry, we have enough stocked away to last you a good couple of years." He rumbled and Evelyn looked to him with a full smile on her lips.

"Nightstorm, you're an amazing scientist." She stated honestly and the seeker seemed to perk up at the compliment as if he wasn't use to the praise. Evelyn then turned to Knock Out. "You as well. Brilliant you two. This was a wonderful surprise and you seriously don't know how much stress you just took off of my shoulders. I couldn't thank you enough." She finished with a grin before walking in the direction of her own quarters. About halfway there she found Barricade, in the familiar form of a police cruiser and as she approached the driver's side door and it opened in a silent invitation.

Evelyn said nothing as she got in and as the door closed. Barricade said nothing either as she leaned back in the seat, quickly falling asleep.

XXXX

After a long needed shower and a new set of clothing, Evelyn was sitting cross-legged on the wooden desk as Jack, typed away. She brought a steaming mug of energon infused coffee and gingerly sipped the bitter liquid that tasted like it had been laced with battery acid. She grimaced at the sensation as her eyes were fixed on a small flat screen television that was hung on the wall.

_"and this new 'Neutral' group?" _An older man began after he had been reporting about the Autobots and their recent diplomatic activity.

"_Yes." _The screen switched to a young blond woman who was out on the field, behind her was a destroyed building. _"They are, from what I have been able to dig up, a new group formed from some of the survivors of the invasion that happened nearly half a year ago." _She informed, running a hand through her bobbed hair. Evelyn tensed and Jack turned his attention away from the computer, his eyes fixating on her.

_"and are they a danger to us?" _The older man asked and the camera once again flicked to the woman.

_"That isn't known Tom. Nothing is known about them actually. Their intentions, their numbers, even who their leader is. We even tried to get information from the Autobot's liaison, a Samuel Witwicky, who is apparently going to be dealing with them as well but he wasn't answering our query." _The woman on the news cast paused, turning slightly. _"On site with us here, we have a few of the survivors so we can hear their thoughts on this matter." _The camera rotated and it showed a young man that had to be no older than twenty. "_Tell me, what are your thoughts on this new Neutral group?" _She asked and the man began.

_"I don't like it!" _He boldly spat. _"I mean, aren't they the same monsters that tried to invade our planet? They shouldn't be allowed to just live like nothing happened. They could be regrouping to try another invasion, or something like that!" _The man continued and Jack watched as Evelyn fist clenched the cup, the porcelain cracking slightly from the strain. He was surprised that it didn't shatter.

"Bullshit." She hissed lowly. "Typical human, fear what they don't understand." She continued under her breath as the screen switched to an equally angry civilian who spat the same thing. Evelyn stood, turning her back to the television as she quickly drown the last of her coffee, just as the black liquid began to seep from the cracks in the cup. She tossed the cup in the trash and made her way to the back door.

"_We also heard a rumor about a new group forming," _Evelyn turned back to the television, eyes fixed on the screen. _"This one, a human group that is bent on the persecution of all of our new alien 'neighbors, including the Autobots. Now we aren't exactly sure what they are calling themselves at this given moment but we do have some footage of one of their open meetings." _With that the screen switched and it showed a man standing on a stage. He was an older man head completely shaven, who looked like he had a military background. He was calm, completely and utterly in control as he spoke to the group.

"_They are a scourge upon our planet…" _He began and the camera zoomed to his face. He had a scar going from his right brow down across his nose and over the left side of his lips. _"I do not believe these sweet lies those, what do they call themselves? Autobots? Spill from their mouths. I don't believe they have the best interest for the human race in their minds. If they even have minds." _Evelyn frowned as she approached the screen, crossing her arms over her chest. He continued to rant and Evelyn found herself unnerved by this man. She knew a threat when she saw one and this man was the very definition of dangerous. She didn't listen to his words but instead watched his eyes.

He was a very powerful man, couple with the fact that he actually believed what he was saying. Evelyn bit her lip. It was his eyes that made her so uneasy. They reminded her of her eyes and how she was able to so easily able to convince and even manipulate so many people. He wasn't just dangerous, he was very dangerous.

Evelyn reached over and manually shut the television off.

"I want him researched." She stated and though she was speaking verbally Jack knew she wasn't speaking to him. She was talking to the laptop that was sitting innocently on the far end of the desk. He knew that the second his attention was turned the device would be gone on its own accord. He was also aware that his 'boss' wasn't who she said she was but Jack never said anything on this. He knew better.

Almost out of nowhere the phone rang, effectively spooking both Evelyn and Jack but he quickly picked up the phone. He spoke for a minute before turning to Evelyn.

"It's for you." Jack stated slightly confused. The phone never rang. Evelyn paused.

"Who is it?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Guy said he's your father?" He stated. Evelyn furrowed her brows before realization struck her like a brick. She quickly took the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Evelyn Grey." A rather familiar voice growled out and Evelyn actually flinched. She twirled the phone cord with her finger.

"Hello, Ratchet." Evelyn nervously bit out. "How have you been doing?" She asked and by his tone she knew that she was somehow in deep shit but she wasn't sure why.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, Evelyn but I haven't seen you in the longest time. Didn't we discuss about you not showing up for a regular check up? Especially considering the very fragile balance between your Cybertronian anatomy and human anatomy and how it needs constant monitoring?" He scolded.

"Come on dad," She teased. "I know you worry about my ailing health but I do have medics here." She stated smugly but Ratchet just grunted.

"You actually let that red idiot near you? I'm surprised he even knows with end is his aft from his polished head" He coldly put and Evelyn frowned, trying not to laugh at the last part.

"I do have Makeshift as well." She added and she could tell he was glaring at her though the phone.

"Evelyn." He growled. "Must I come and get you then?" Ratchet asked and Evelyn could tell by his tone that he was ready to throw whatever at hand at her head. Evelyn sighed.

"No." She grumbled idly. "I'll be there. It's going to take a few days though."

"Good, I expect you before the week ends." He said before hanging up. Evelyn glared at the phone before placing it on the receiver.

"Fuck." She stated blatantly and Jack studied her for a moment.

"Father that bad?" He asked and Evelyn laughed shaking her head.

"He really isn't my father." She stated with a laugh. "He's my doctor that has somehow become the equivalent and he is scarier than… well than most things."

"Is he really that bad? Like you would rather face the leader of the group that tried to take over the world?" Jack asked and Evelyn nodded with a sly smirk.

"Been there done that and would gladly do it again than face Ratchet. He has the bedside manors of a wrench and sadly, is just as blunt. He also has a nasty habit of throwing blunt objects. Fittingly, wrenches."

Jack just stared at her. He didn't think she was kidding about facing the alien overlord but he knew better than to ask. She turned away, with a wave of her hand. "If you need anything just call me. I got work to do." She stated as she walked out of the back door. He watched her go before looking to his right and sure enough the laptop was gone and he didn't see Evelyn pick it up.

**Author's note: This chapter took forever to write but hey, got it done. Anyway, the second chapter of Out of Necessity has been rewritten and is already up on the site. Just follow the link on my profile. **

**Anyway, on more interesting note Ivanoma, has started a fanfiction base on my fanfiction, called Mother Necessity. So keep an eye out for it. I'm certainly honored for somebody to take the time. **

**Thanks again for reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the long wailing siren that awoke Evelyn and she was moving before her mind could even process what was going on. She flung her blankets off of her body, grasping both her 9mm Berretta and her trench coat before her feet could even touch the ground. She slipped her hands through the thick leather that doubled as armor as she ran. Her metallic foot grasped at the ground as she pushed her body into motion and she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she couldn't even nap without some sort of disruption.

.

Jack had never been so terrified in his life. A few feet away from the glass was a horrid, deformed metal creature that was eying him with terrifyingly beady red eyes. It opened its mouth releasing a sinister sounding snarl before it raised a single mangled arm. The appendage rearranged, metal shifting and reforming into a long cylinder weapon that looked oddly like a cannon of some sorts.

He abandoned his seat, pushing his body as far back as possible only stopping when he met a solid wall that only made him feel even more trapped and worst yet, claustrophobic. Jack whimpered and his eyes grew wide as an ominous orange light began to emulated from the device as the large metal alien seemed to sneer, a very sinister and dark gesture. Jack pressed his back further against the wall, feet digging at the tile floor as he tried to find any sort of purchase. The being raised the weapon just a little bit higher as the orange light became brighter, vicious glow and Jack was certain that he was going to die as the weapon discharged.

Jack fell to his knees as the building trembled violently and for a terrible moment, he was convinced that the roof was going to cave in, crushing him. Slowly, when the movement had ceased, he raised his head over the desk, not because he wanted to but rather because he had to know what had happened. Both his arms and legs were shaking so dramatically that it took him several attempts to stand and when he did, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The glass was still there, more than just there, it looked practically unscathed and Jack could not comprehend how that was even physically possible. The being stared at the glass as if he didn't believe it either and he snarled sounding more than frustrated. He raised his canon again and though it had survived the first round, Jack didn't believe that the glass would withstand another round of such heavy fire power.

Before the weapon could even warm up again, the sound of screeching brakes filled the air and Jack was shocked to see the demon police cruiser sliding at dangerous speeds, impacting the alien's shins with the side of the vehicle and sending the being flailing back, hitting the ground harshly. The cruiser moved with the momentum, spinning around so that it was facing the downed beast. Jack gasped but stopped as he saw the familiar form of his boss running not away from the chaos but towards it.

"NO! Get back!" He screamed even though he knew that the woman would not be able to hear him through the sound proof glass. Eve slid to a stop beside the roaring Saleen mustang and crouched, giving him an ample amount of space. Rather unexpectedly, the vehicle split apart in various sections as the metal pulled away and reformed. A large clawed hand slammed into the concrete, crushing it into shards as it used the ground to hold his balance as he continued to transforming before standing up and flexing his very sharp talons just as the other creature began to pull his body off of the ground.

Jack could hear his heart in his chest and couldn't help but stand with his mouth hanging wide open. He wanted to move, he wanted to run and help Eve but his legs would not obey his silent command. Not only was she facing that horrible beast that had tried to kill him; she now had another equally as frightening one, inches away from her body now fragile seeming body.

The once police car pulled his right hand back, almost behind his hip as the metal once again detached and pulled back, revealing a sharp circular blade. Once it was exposed it started to spin, slowly at first before gaining momentum and he moved it before his body in a slow, taunting motion as if he was willing for an excuse to kill something, anything.

Jack whimpered before making up his mind and moving towards the door with fast but unsteady steps. He had to help Eve. He had to at least try and get her out of their instead of standing around idly and let her get slaughtered. He didn't even make past the desk before he heard the sound of fluttering feathers before he felt sharp talons wrap tightly on either side of his neck before jerking him back harshly. He shrieked as he fought, thrashing and striking out as he found his body lifted off of the ground but no matter how hard he tried he could not get free. He felt those horribly sharp claws released their grip on their own will as he was practically thrown back, caught rather gently by the familiar office chair. He tried to stand but was stopped dead by a harsh and deadly feminine hiss.

"Stay human." It commanded and he did, pressing further back into the plush leather of the chair as a large black metallic bird landed on the desk in a low crouch, wings spread in a fearsome display as it moved its long neck in a very snake like manor. The bird stood, red optics taking him in before the creature that looked oddly like a raven folded its wings in and turned back to the window.

"What are you?" Jack muttered in a braking voice, unable to take his eyes away from the horrible mechanical being that practically seeped lethal grace. The thing swiveled its head around, red optics narrowing slightly as it took a threatening step closer, hissing.

"Though are leader did specify that I am not allow to kill you or harm you in any fashion, she didn't say anything about you having to be conscious." The sleek and deadly bird said and by the sadistic glint to her eyes, he knew that she was not bluffing. "You are to stay within the confines of this building where you are safe." She stated in a calmer tone before taking off into the air with a speed that was unbelievable and for a terrifying few seconds, he lost sight of the horrifying alien before he felt her weight land on the back of the chair, talons warping ever so gently on the material, serpentine neck, curling around to meet the frightened eyes of Jack. He wanted to run but knew that he couldn't and he wasn't even sure if his legs could support his weight anymore.

"Stay and watch the fight." The metallic bird calmly purred as she tilted her head to look towards the scene. "and see why our leader is our leader, your leader." She continued and he was shocked. He thought that she was speaking about the large fearsome creature that had tried to kill him. He turned his eyes to Eve and by all appearances, it seemed that she negotiating with him.

.

"The Decepticons are dead!" The creature laughed and Evelyn pulled back, a harsh glare coating her features as the being raised his weapons aiming directly at her. She cursed as both her and Barricade dove in different direction, ducking close to the ground as the road exploded where she had just been standing. She felt the heat sear her side and she was thankful for her heavy armor that had most likely saved a good portion of her skin.

Evelyn pushed herself to her feet, tearing at the melting plastic that once served as a plastic glove to hide her metallic arm. She tossed the useless plastic away, aware of the sound of two different transformations as they commenced around her and the scariest part was that they weren't familiar.

Barricade tensed as he flexed his claws, aware of the three enemies that surrounded both him and Evelyn and he actually laughed, a low vile sound that was unnerving to anyone within earshot. Evelyn met his sadistic joy with a smug grin of her own before the three mech's charged them.

Evelyn ducked between the legs of a large and slow mech, swinging around only to deliver a powerful kick to a portion of his leg that was missing a substantial amount of armor before she began running again, pushing her legs to their limits. It didn't do much except cause the mech to take a irritated step back but it was the distraction she needed.

"Barricade!" She called out and the police mech stopped and dropped into a crouch as he punched the nearest enemy, sending him sprawling into a building. Barricade met her eyes before dropping his left hand and laying it flat on the ground.

Evelyn was hissing as she ran and she jumped onto his clawed hand with practice precision. They had tried this many times and Evelyn couldn't help but remember that they had never gotten it right. She prepared her body as Barricade stood and in one fluid motion tossed her like one might throw a ball.

She didn't really have any time to think about the consequences of what would happen if she missed. Evelyn just kept her eyes on the leader of the group as spread her arms wide but before she even hit, Evelyn knew she was going far too fast.

Evelyn impacted with the side of his face and she felt her fingers sliding off of the smooth metal and for a terrifying second she certain she was going to fall or maintain her grip but at the last moment she managed to slip her foot through a scar in his armor and hold on for dear life.

.

Jack was now standing as he watched with complete disbelief. Eve was insane, he was convinced as the being reared back, clawing at its own face in an attempt to get at her. Jack didn't think she was going to be able to hold on as her body was flung around but despite all odds she did and from what he could see, she freed one of her hands and reached to the small gun that was strapped to her hip.

"There's no way that gun can do any damage to that… thing." He muttered, instantly regretting his choice of words as the bird moved, wings spreading out menacingly. Jack swung his head around, meeting the surprisingly humored stare from the metallic creature.

"Looks can be deceiving human." She stated slowly. "Watch. Nothing is more frightening when those two get together."

.

Evelyn held the 9mm tightly and in response to her touch the barrel pull apart, rearranging into something that no longer looked man made. She took aim, meeting the twisted gaze of the mech and she couldn't help but grin rather sadistically as she pulled the trigger. A light blue engulf the side of his head and the mech's balance faltered but the weapon did nothing more than strip away the armor but by the sounds the he made, Evelyn knew that it had to have hurt. Before he could recover again, she pulled the trigger a second time and then a third time, watching as the blast drove completely through his head and the light fade from his crimson optics.

The mech's legs gave first and Evelyn had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming. She was a lot higher up than she had thought and she was aware that this was going to hurt. Evelyn braced at the last moment, tucking her head into her chest as the corpse impacted with the ground, jarring her and sending her flying off of his body. She rolled a few good feet before she was able to stop and she was already aware of an agonizing pain in her right leg before she could even move.

Evelyn stood, a rather ominous spark erupting from her metal leg and she lowered her gaze apprehensively. She wasn't at all surprised to see a chunk of the other mech's armor embedded deep within the armor of her metal calf. She took a moment to give the dead mech a glare before she reached down, grabbing the shard with her metallic hand and ripping it out harshly. Blue energon showered the ground in a fine mist but Evelyn ignored it as she limped to where her second in command was fighting off the last two mechs on his own.

Barricade was having fun, Evelyn could tell by the sadistic leer that graced his features and by his fluid and eased hits, she knew he was just playing with them. It seemed that neither of them could even scratch his paint as he ducked between the two, ripping of large chunks of armor as he went.

Evelyn sighed as he leaned back, kicking the smaller of the two back before reaching out and grabbing the other one around the throat and even though Barricade was slightly smaller, he lifted the other one in the air like nothing. Evelyn approached, aware that the other one had recovered faster than anticipated. She took aim and fired, hitting him in the ankle. Barricade turned as the other one hit the ground, screeching. Barricade narrowed his optics in a dangerous glare that practically translated to, _that was mine_. Evelyn raised her arms in defense as the police mech turned, driving his clawed hands deep into the chest cavity before literally ripping out his spark.

He released the mech, letting the cooling body hit the ground with a sound of crunching metal before tossing the still glowing spark chamber behind him as he simultaneously turned on the last enemy who was clawing at the ground in a feeble attempt to get away. In a single motion, Barricade slammed his foot down, stopping all movement. Evelyn approached him, meeting his cold glare as she limped.

"I plan to interrogate him.' Barricade snarled and it wasn't a request. Evelyn tilted her head to the side, deliberately casting her glance to the down mech as if contemplating his demand. Barricade growled in his throat, quickly becoming impatient. She slowly brought her eyes to meet his four semi connected optics as he sneered, placing more weight that necessary on the injured mech.

Evelyn knew she couldn't rightly refuse Barricade of this; if she did the mech would make sure to make her life a living hell and plus she knew it would release some of his pent up aggression that made him so famous.

"See what info you can get." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand and by the twisted grin that distorted Barricade's face, she knew it wasn't the most moral choice she could have made but it was still the right one. She was quickly learning that leaders often had to make such choices. She watched as he wrenched the still fighting mech to his feet and hauled him away.

Knock Out soon approached, eyeing the carnage with a half smirk on his face as he casually twirled his custom made energon proud. He stopped, letting the end fall on the ground as he leaned most of his weight on it.

"New parts." He purred as he nudged one of the bodies with his foot. Evelyn turned to him raising one eyebrow as he placed a hand on his hip. "You're bleeding." He announced nonchalantly, gesturing to her calf. Evelyn looked at it before shrugging but before she could say anything, Scavenge approached, gingerly kneeling before one of the downed mechs.

"Any good weapons left on them?" He asked as he rummaged around. Evelyn snorted a laugh before turning her back to them.

"If you two are satisfied playing vulture; I'll leave you guys to clean up the mess." She stated while limping her way to the office building. Knock Out tutted.

"But I just put a new coat of finish on." He stated, waving a hand over his chest to demonstrate how his chest reflected the light. Evelyn looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you can buff later." She stated earning a seething glare from the mech.

"Buff this." He growled successfully flipping her off but he was grinning as he did it. She waved him off with her hand and kept walking, aware of Scavenge chuckling.

XXXX

Evelyn looked like hell and she knew she did as she walked into the office, aware of Jack's overwhelmed gaze. She could tell he was both shocked and scared and she didn't blame him. He just watched her for a moment before Buzzsaw took to the air with a few lazily flaps of her large wings, landing gracefully on her shoulder. The sudden movement seemed to break Jack out of his trance and ever so slowly raised a single finger and pointed it at her.

"You're…" He stuttered at first as she lifted her head in pride, placing a hand on her hip. "You're the leader of the Neutrals?" Jack continued and she gave a cocky grin.

"The one and only," She began, holding out her metallic hand, sharp talons glinting in the light. "Evelyn Grey, pleasure." She introduced like it was the first time meeting him. He took her hand, hesitantly at first and she shook his hand roughly with a big grin. Never in his time of working for her had he ever heard her full name. He always just called her Eve. "One hell of a third week huh?" She asked and Jack just nodded at a loss for words. "You weren't expecting little old me as leader of an army, where you?"

"No." He began in a dazed rumble. "I was expecting something more… well bigger and more, destructive. Especially with how the news portrayed you." He paused, eyes flicking down to both her bleeding metallic leg then her arm. "You're not human are you?" He asked and she grinned.

"Not fully no." She answered and he pointed to her leg.

"Does that hurt?" He then asked. Evelyn shrugged.

"Like a bitch." Evelyn blatantly said taking a pained step, her metallic claw on her foot quivering from the strain. Jack blinked and Evelyn could tell he was trying to comprehend everything at once. She was almost afraid that he would overload and faint but to his credit he seemed to be taking it alright.

"Alright then. If you are the leader, than who's that?" He asked gesturing to the large black raven who was flexing her blade like wings in boredom. Evelyn just gave a cocky half grin.

"This is," Evelyn began, resting her hand on the interlocking armor of her serpentine neck. "Buzzsaw, espionage, friend, and the only other female of the Neutral army. Despite her size, she will still kick yours and anybody else's ass." Evelyn introduced and Buzzsaw inclined her head, to examine Jack.

"And who was that, scary one. The police car?" He then asked. Evelyn shifted slightly.

"That was Barricade, my second in command. I wouldn't recommend approaching him alone though." Evelyn began and Buzzsaw chuckled.

"Yes, we wouldn't want him thinking you're a new play toy." She added in a sinister sounding voice and Evelyn couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"He's an asshole. Avoid him, unless you are by me. No, actually, just avoid him regardless." She corrected biting her lip in contemplation. Jack looked actually afraid for a second before he paused, eyebrows furrowing.

"How about that red one who is… I don't know what he is doing." Jack muttered and Evelyn turned on her heal, locking her eyes on the medic. He stood with his hip cocked to the side, his right hand resting on it causally while with his left hand he held the clawed arm of the mech Evelyn killed; using it to punctuate his sentence as he spoke to Scavenge. Evelyn watched as the hand flopped around before shaking her head and turning back to Jack.

"That would be our commanding medical officer." She grumbled and Jack looked shocked.

"Isn't he responsible for, saying if you're sane enough to lead?" He asked with a not so discrete look of horrors plastered on his face. Evelyn smirked, glancing over her shoulder.

"That's the scary part." She said with a wave of her hand. Jack paused and Evelyn faltered slightly, her leg buckling from the energon loss. She grimaced, her face curling from the pain, but to her credit, she barely uttered a grunt. "That's a tad bit…" She paused taking an experimental step. "Worse than I thought it was. Would you mind escorting a lady to the med bay? I don't want to pass out halfway there." Jack looked at her and she could tell he was hesitant but he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sure." He said rather reluctantly and Evelyn nodded her thanks before limping forward after Buzzsaw took to the air.

Makeshift was propped casually over one of the many metal berths, casually reconstructing one of his tools that he had just cleaned when he heard the door of the med bay pop open with a hiss of compressed air. He paused placing the tool back down as he looked over his shoulder.

"Hello human." He greeted at the sight of a young man who looked rather terrified. "Do you have clearance to be in here?" Makeshift continued, turning so he could examine the newcomer who at the sight of the large tan and purple mech, took a hesitant step back.

"Yeah, he's got clearance." Evelyn stated, limping from behind him, with a pained scowl on her face. At the sight of her Makeshift stilled, scanning the wound.

"You shouldn't have removed the shrapnel." He scolded as she hobbled her way up a small set of metal stairs that lead to one of the metallic platforms. "If it had been any closer to the main energon line in your leg, you would have bled yourself into a stasis lock. I don't know if your body would have been able to handle that." He said in a very worried tone. Evelyn chuckled slightly as she sat down.

"Well you know me Makeshift. Leap before I think." She stated with an eased wave of her hand as he prodded the injury, very gently compared to how Ratchet would have. He laughed a gentle sound as the rotor blades on his back perked up.

"Yes, a recurring trait with leaders these days." Makeshift rumbled as he pulled out a small device that Evelyn knew would practically weld the open wound close. A Cybertronian equivalent to cauterizing and oddly enough, equally as painful for Evelyn because there was no way cut off the pain receptors on her alien limbs. "How was the battle?" He asked as Evelyn braced.

"You knew about it?" She asked and he nodded, still prepping the tool, stopping to sanitize her wound.

"The whole base knew about it but the second we heard who had arrived first; we all knew not to bother showing up. Everybody I'm afraid, knows how the two of you get when you fight." Evelyn looked to him.

"We're not that bad." She stated and the helicopter lowered his head to give her a look and she shook her head with a chuckle. "Alright, so yeah we get carried away but what kind of leader would I be if I didn't prove myself, instead of ordering you guys into dangerous situations?" She reasoned and he stilled a subtle smile filling his features.

"If only Optimus had heard that, I think he'd be proud." Makeshift stated and Evelyn snorted while rolling her eyes. He picked up his tools and leaned in.

"Don't mistake that for a weakness." She joked waving her finger. "I'm still one hell of a cold bitch." He chuckled before leaning in with the cauterizing device.

"So Knock Out tells me." He rumbled. "Sorry, this is going to hurt." He said before turning the tool on. It hummed to life before a small beam of light that seemed brighter than white appeared. Evelyn winched, her eyes wide with pain as she grit her teeth as he ran the light over the wound. She emitted a low hissing growl as her metallic hand scraped surprisingly deep gouges into the steel that was under her. Evelyn curled her torso in but otherwise did not move the appendage that was being repaired.

The agony only lasted for a few seconds and Evelyn was very aware of the scent of burning metal and it left a rather nasty taste in the air. She panted for a few seconds as she listened to Makeshift place the tool away.

"I wish we knew more about your anatomy so I wouldn't have to torture you in such a way." He whimpered and Evelyn just managed to wave him off with her human hand before she lifted her head to examine him.

"Shit Makeshift, what's wrong with you? You're a medic. You're supposed to revel in causing other's discomfort. Ratchet and Knock Out seemed to love doing it." She bit out with a strained laugh. He turned to her with an almost grateful look before approaching her. Carefully he connected a small tube that was similar to an IV to replenish her lost energon.

"In less than a day, your repair nanites should take care of the internal damage but until then your legs going to be really stiff and clumsy. I want you to take it easy." He warned and she nodded.

"Yes doctor." She playfully grumbled while trying to bend the metallic claws on her foot. They moved but a lot slower than what was normal. Jack approached, and Evelyn was surprised he was so quiet or even stayed and didn't run out the room screaming.

"So Jack." She purred eyes running over his stiff and nervous body. "What does this mean for you?" Evelyn asked as she casually fiddled with the tube that was protruding out of her thigh. He seemed to fidget briefly, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at the ground. He blew air out of his lips before returning his eyes back to her.

"This is real." He asked and thought it wasn't directed at her, she still answered.

"As real as yourself, as the air you breathe." She stated very confidently. Jack seemed to tense slightly and the color seemed to drain from his face. Evelyn paused, tilting her head to the side, her red hair falling over her shoulder. "You gonna faint there?" She asked and he brought his eyes back to hers, aware for the first time of how brightly her right eye seemed to glow with an eerie, almost icy blue.

"I don't know. No?" He said and by his tone, Evelyn knew he was very unsure. She took a moment to gently remove the tube from her leg before standing. Her leg felt awkward to say in the least but she ignored the sensations as she walked down the steps to stand directly before him.

"Do you know what this exact moment is called?" She asked him and he was taken back at the sudden change. He looked to her, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I don't understand." He muttered and she grinned interlocking her hands behind her back in a rather cocky pose.

"This, Jack, is what many writers call the threshold. More importantly this is your threshold Jack, the door that could change your life forever. Now the question is." She paused, eyes deliberately raking over his body in a very predatory manor. "are you going to open that door or are you going to walk away from it; back to a normal life with your mother. That is an option Jack. I could return you back home and you can never mention anything you saw here. This never happened. Or," she continued taking a moment to punctuate the sentence with a wave of her hand. "you can stay here with me, with all of the dangers but before you answer that question answer me this. Will you be able to look back in a few years and not regret the decision that you make? Can you live with the 'what ifs?" Evelyn finished before taking a single but carefully planned step back.

She watched Jack carefully, eyes locked on his every movement. He seemed to fidget nervously and shift from foot to foot as he was raked with indecision. Slowly Jack brought his eyes and locked them onto her and she smirked.

"You're very persuasive, you know that?" He rumbled and she held her arms out.

"I'm a natural born business woman." She stated as she clasped her arms around his shoulders. "Plus, I was thought by the best." She added and Jack actually took a moment to look at her with a distinctly horrified expression.

"You mean there is someone worse than you?" He asked and she nodded slowly.

"and get this; he's human."

XXXX

Peace was a rare thing for seemingly everyone and Evelyn was enjoying the odd moment of it. She sat with her back on the warm ground with her head resting on her arms and her human leg crossed over her alien one, just enjoying the sun. Above her both Nightflight and Fireflight were doing what seeker's seemed to do best and to Evelyn it certainly was something to watch them and their gravity defying aerial stunts.

Barricade was for once busy with his 'guest' and hadn't been seen for several hours and Jack was finishing the last few sheets of paper work for her. Greyside was leaning against the nearest hanger with his optics offlined as he slept away in the beautiful weather. Scavenge was perched rather gracefully on the very top of the highest building, his sleek and deadly olive green form visible from where Evelyn sat and she could just see him flipping the page of a human book. Buzzsaw was on her usually spot, riding on the back of Piston who was happily trodding around, stopping to graze on a random weed. Even Dwindle who had a nasty habit of breaking, destroying, or downright just messing something up was quiet and seemingly out of everyone's hair. Everything was great, better actually.

"There you are my lord." Nighstrorm's rather haunting voice hissed from behind her and Evelyn had to bite her tongue to stop herself from jumping in the air and cursing. She was still at a loss to how he was always so bloody quiet for being one of the largest mech's she had ever seen. She sat up, meeting his fearsome red optics. "We received a message from the Autobot medic and it wasn't exactly pleasant." He chuckled while inclining his head to one of the hangers where the computer systems were. Evelyn took a moment to look horrified, her head tilting back to the sky where the seekers were flying then back to the ground.

"Damn it. I was hoping he'd forget about that." She growled before rubbing her forehead with her hand. Beside her she heard the gentle thumps of an approaching mech and looked to see the smaller form of Scavenge. He placed the book in his hand in a small compartment on his wrist before stopping before the two.

"Goin' to the Autobot base?" He asked and Evelyn gave a nod. "Mind if I encroach? I've always wanted to get a look at their base." Evelyn snorted.

"You just want to snoop around, don't you?" She chided leaning in slightly as the mech playfully shrugged.

"And taunt those blasted Autobots? Who wouldn't want to do that?" He added casually and Evelyn just laughed slowly as she stood, brushing the dust off of her body before picking up the leather trench coat that was casually discarded to the side of her and slipping it on.

"Yeah, why not. Nighstorm, you coming too?" She asked and the large mech inclined his head before transforming. Evelyn felt dwarfed by the massive stealth bomber. She looked at the grey striped before turning to Scavenge who offered his hand to help her up. She nodded her thanks as she stepped onto the massive wing.

"Greyside!" Evelyn yelled out, waking the slumbering giant. He onlined his optics and glanced at her. "You're in charge." She called out and he nodded, giving her a small thumbs up before resting his head back on the building and seemingly falling back asleep. Evelyn watched him before turning and slipping inside of the enormous cockpit.

**Author's note: Now back to the Autobots. I wonder how they're doing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Ratchet was waiting among the group that had seemed to accumulate for Evelyn's arrival and she tried to at least look dignified as she stood on top of Nightstorm's wing, with the smuggest grin she could muster. She thought she looked pretty fearsome with her long trench coat blowing in the wind along with her long curling waves of hair. Still grinning, she placed a hand on her hip.

"Heya boys, your leader around?" Evelyn asked, mainly to the group of soldier whom she had never seen before. Ratchet just grunted and visibly rolled his blue optics. Epps approached and stood next to a rather unimpressed Will.

"A Stealth?" He grumbled gesturing with his hands to the enormous aircraft that she was still standing on. "Man, why do they always get the good shit?" He continued to no one in particular. "Do you even know how to pilot that?" He grumbled as she climbed down from it. Evelyn just winked the second her feet touched the ground.

"Who needs to pilot when it flies itself?" She retorted just as a large camouflage Harley pulled next to her with a man clad in all leather seated casually on it. Almost instantly the air hissed from the plane before the metal pulled apart in noticeably smaller fragments as the rearranged. Evelyn smirked. He was milking the transformation.

"aw shit." Epps growled as the men backed away, some of them tripping over their own feet. Evelyn looked to Will who shrugged and mouthed, _new recruits. _She just nodded in understanding.

Nightstorm stayed low in a crouch, his overly long talons scrapping ever so delicately against the concrete as he eased into a standing position, his noticeably separate four optics gleaming with a sort of sadistic joy. The men just returned his gaze, some of them trembling slightly, while the more experienced soldier's hands twitched slightly, reaching for their weapons.

"Hello fleshlings." He greeted them in his normally harsh sounding grated voice. Evelyn met his eyes and gave him a look only he would understand. He grunted in amusement. Behind the large mech, the man flickered out of existence on the Harley as Scavenge transformed, much faster than the seeker. He stood to his much shorter but much more agile and sleeker form.

"There are quite a lot of them, aren't there?" He mused kneeling beside one. "And this one's a femme." He added as he leaned his horned head closer to her body. To her credit she didn't even move back. Instead she placed her hand on a standard military issued rifle and even though she was scared, she looked him directly into his optics.

"and this woman will kick your ass if you so much as try anything _creature._" The female soldier hissed and Scavenge looked surprised for a second before he grinned.

"I like this one." He stated before picking her up, much to her complaints and undignified squeaks. Evelyn raised an eyebrow and Will seemed to mirror her expression before turning his head to her in an accusatory manor. Evelyn took a moment to look sheepish before she just gave a shrug.

"He hasn't been around humans." She paused before giving a weak grin. "Ever." Will glared at her before turning back to Scavenge who, surprisingly was holding her very gently while she cursed him with every insult known to man. Epps watched this and to no one's surprise he was almost falling over because he was laughing so hard.

"Welcome to everyday life here, Ms. Rook!" He yelled out and even despite her terror at being held so high she managed to flip Epps off.

"Never a dull moment." Nightstorm commented as he kneeled, standing beside the still form of Will. All the color drained from his face as he swiveled around to face the giant mech. Nightstorm's wings twitched in amusement but Evelyn was the one to chuckle.

"You get used to it." She said with a bored wave of her hand.

"Really?" Will asked skeptically. Evelyn sighed.

"No. No you don't." Evelyn finally admitted with a defeated grunt and this time Nightstorm was the one to chuckle. He stood gracefully before ducking into a fluid bow, one deadly hand on his chest while the other one was elegantly held out to the side.

"My sincerest apologies my lord." He rumbled and to Evelyn's surprise and everyone's surprise he actually did sound sincere. Evelyn wanted to smack her palm to her face but managed to refrain from the action. She _hated _being called lord. He pulled his body up to stand straight and once again he was looming over everyone but this time with a slight smug smirk on his terrifying face. "Optimus approaches." Nightstorm rumbled, turning his head around and sure enough from one of the farthest hangers emerged the leader, looking dignified and noble as ever.

Evelyn was smiling as he approached and she couldn't help but place a hand on her hip in a friendly pose. Even Scavenge had stopped tormenting the woman, pulling her close so that she was leaning on his chest plates so that she wouldn't fall. She shot him a rather hostile glare but otherwise remained quiet.

"Evelyn Grey." Optimus greeted in a subtle rumble and a nod of his head.

"Optimus Prime." She mimicked in a serious tone before breaking out in a large grin. "It has been a while since I've seen you in person. How are you?" Evelyn said as he kneeled in a low and respectful crouch.

"Good. I'm enjoying this odd moment of peace with the Decepticon's absence and our new liaison." He rumbled nodding his head in the direction of where Sam was standing with a new, blonder seeming woman whom Evelyn didn't recognize.

"I heard about that. I have to give him my congratulations. Too bad Barricade couldn't come, he would have loved to torment him." Evelyn paused before grinning. "by tormenting I mean stating how impressed he is with his new promotion." Evelyn added and Optimus chuckled much to everyone's surprise.

"I hate to leave you so soon but I have a meeting with a new government official regarding the Decepticons." He rumbled standing and Evelyn gave him an apologetic look before nodding.

"Go right ahead. I'll be here for a while but whenever you get a chance I would like to speak with you about the Decepticons as well. I have some information that you might find interesting." She informed and the regal mech nodded his head before turning and leaving. She watched him leave before turning to Scavenge who was still holding the soldier who had given up struggling. Evelyn turned to Will and grinned at him.

"What?" He asked taking a hesitant step back. Evelyn just grinned wider before half turning her body and pointing to the woman.

"Can I borrow her to entertain him?" She said below the hearing range of the two. Will managed to give her a harsh look before just grinning as well. He turned to the two.

"Abigail Rook." He called out sounding once again like the strong commander he was. Abigail turned to him, clinging to the mech's hand. Evelyn had to laugh, her brown hair that was once neatly tied back into an obsessive bun was now untangled, blowing wildly in the wind. "Congrats, I have your first mission for you." He began and she didn't hide the hateful glare she gave the leader. She knew where this was going. "You get to escort our new guest around the base." Will stated and her face dropped while Scavenge looked positively pleased with the arrangement.

"Yes sir." She bit out begrudgingly and Scavenge lowered her to the ground. Evelyn approached while gesturing to the sleek mech beside her.

"Abigail," She greeted. "This is Scavenge, best scout of the Neutral fraction." Evelyn then turned to Scavenge and pointed a sharp talon at him. "Be gentle. Humans are fragile. They don't have my sturdy metal skeleton." She informed casually and Scavenge just grinned before placing as slender hand on his chest.

"I will be on my best behavior." He purred before turning to the less than pleased woman. "A true gentlemech." Evelyn couldn't help but give a grin as the woman once again gave Will a pointed look before giving in and walking away with the scout following close behind her.

"Tell me Abigail," He began, leaning closer to her. "Do you like books or explosions more?"

"How'd he know she was our explosive technician?" Epps asked walking besides Evelyn. She paused, visibly looking shocked.

"She's a what now? Oh we're so doomed." Evelyn grumbled placing her hand on her forehead. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that a bad thing?" He dubiously asked and Evelyn didn't hide the horrified look she gave him before she raised three fingers in the air.

"There are three things that mech likes most. Classical literature, traps, and making explosions." She informed.

"Oh." Will muttered.

"Shit." Epps growled out.

"Yeah." Evelyn added.

"We'll be lucky if the base is left intact." Will huffed and Evelyn gave a sad nod.

"Welcome to my life." She stated casually before turning. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go make myself known to the new liaison." Evelyn purred with a sadistic glint to her eyes before walking away. Both Epps and Will share a glance before freezing at a chuckle that sounded behind them. They had completely forgotten about the large seeker behind them.

Sam was standing beside's a considerably pretty woman with his arm casually draped across her midsection. Evelyn smirked as she sauntered her way over to them, stopping directly behind the pair.

"Ladiesman217." Evelyn purred placing a cocky hand on her hip, smirking as the two flinched, Sam being the one to turn around the fastest. "Congratulations on your promotion. Liaison." She paused gesturing with her metallic hand and the blonde woman watched her alien appendage with a sort of fear that she tried to hide but failed miserably. Oddly enough, Evelyn enjoyed her fear. "That is quite an accomplishment." She finished.

"Uh… thanks." He muttered standing awkwardly and Evelyn took a moment to run a hand through her hair as she eyed the two through half closed eyelids before she pulled her lips into a frightening smile.

"It looks like the two of us will be working relatively close. I will have to introduce you to my men one of these days." Evelyn stated and turned at the sound of a soft but deliberate cough. "Pardon me." She changed. "Who is this? This certainly isn't the rough around edges other woman that I saw you with a few years ago." Sam placed his arm tighter around her.

"This is my girlfriend, Carly." Evelyn turned to her, placing a sharp talon on her lip in a very critical manor.

"Pretty." Evelyn said blandly rather not interested in sharing her real thoughts. She didn't seem like the type to go running into battle but rather fit the damsel in distress roll. Evelyn sighed.

"So who is this?" Carly asked as she took a step closer a fake smile on her face. Evelyn gave a half grin sticking her alien hand out in a motion to shake her hand but before she could even say anything the woman shrunk back at the sight of something behind her.

"This would be our leader." A gruff voice growled and Evelyn didn't even have to turn to know that Nightstorm was behind her because his crimson optics were casting an ominous glow on both her metallic flesh and her human skin. "Would this woman be the liaison?" He grumbled. "She reeks of fear." Evelyn turned and casually gestured with her hand.

"No. The one next to her. The woman's his mate." She explained and he nodded before turning a quizzical look directed at the two before he moved so that he was looming over the three of them.

"He too smells of fear." The seeker chuckled. "but not nearly bad as the woman." Evelyn half turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"That's because you make Megatron look cuddly." She growled and his lip plates curled into a sadistic grin that only added to the fearsome visage of the seeker.

"I take that as a compliment, my lord." He purred as he bowed slightly but elegantly. Evelyn just grinned but stopped at the sound of the blonde speaking quietly.

"He reminds me of that one seeker that tried to kill you." She whispered and Sam turned to her.

"Starscream." He muttered and it sounded more like a hiss. "I can honestly say that is one person whom I'd be glad to never see again." Sam hissed and Nightstorm tilted his head slightly.

"Starscream wasn't always like that." The large seeker reminisced and Evelyn paused turning her head to him.

"What was he like?" Evelyn asked and Nightstorm paused a ghost of a smile curling his lip plates.

"He was such an enthusiastic littler seeker." He began. "Eager to please and wanting to change Cybertron." He began and Sam snorted.

"Certainly didn't seem that way to me." Sam bit out and Nightstorm kneeled.

"Don't get me wrong, fleshling. He was always cocky and he certainly wasn't the type to be trusted but he wasn't always so traitorous. He was talented and Megatron saw that in him. Back when Megatron first began recruiting for the Decepticon fraction, back when he was still a gladiator, Starscream practically idled him and would do anything to gain his praise." Nightstorm paused, his four optics flickering slightly as if remembering something particularly sad.

"Megatron was never a leader to share his power and by the time Starscream gain his position of second in command, Megatron saw him as a threat and even the smallest failure of anyone, Starscream got the punishment. Of course Starscream didn't understand this and after nothing but abuse he became twisted and warped. He would try anything to gain the attention of Megatron; even go so far as to assassinate him." Nightstorm sighed. "I watched the cocky little seeker fade from his optics as he turned into the traitorous, bitter Starscream. It was a shamed he was offlined with Megatron. Perhaps without the tyrants corruption, that old seeker might have returned." He finished and Evelyn was silent.

"So, you think even he had hope?" She asked and the seeker nodded slightly.

"It is plausible."

XXXX

Optimus stood rather proudly as Evelyn looked him in the optic from her position on the catwalk that put her at his height. Nightstorm stood off in the corner, leaning his massive weight on the wall, behind directly behind Optimus. Sam was on the ground, standing close to Optimus large foot. His girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"The Decepticons?" Optimus rumbled, his optics narrowing slightly in thought. "They have a new leader?" He asked and she nodded.

"And par our agreement of an alliance, I can't say who exactly who is leading the Decepticons the same way I can't reveal anything about you." Evelyn informed with a casual swipe of her talons. Optimus seemed to contemplate this but if he was going to say anything on the matter, Evelyn didn't know because an angry voice from behind her cut him off.

"You can't be serious." Mearings hissed and Evelyn turned her head to look at the woman who was once again accompanied from her obviously overworked assistant. "You just expect us to believe that the Decepticons aren't trying anything, just because you say so." She continued and Evelyn hissed under her breath. She wasn't aware that Mearings was present in this exchange that was supposed to be just her and Optimus. "And what says you aren't working with them?" She questioned. Evelyn turned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what exactly are you implying?" Evelyn growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. The woman took a step closer to Evelyn.

"I'm _implying _that I think you are going to turn out to be traitorous." She said flatly. "Wouldn't be the first time and you don't exactly have the best reputation, considering that most of your men are Decepticons."

"What they were doesn't matter." Evelyn growled. "Megatron is gone. The Decepticons are no longer under the tyrannical grip of the warlord and therefore have a chance. I've met with the new leader, spoken with him and I believe that they have a chance at redemption." She defended, pausing a moment to let her eyes rake over the proud woman. "Everyone deserves a chance." Evelyn finished.

"Is that so?" The woman snarled. "If you believe that they want redemption then why would the leader be hiding his name and not directly contact the Autobots?" She retorted and Evelyn snorted.

"Would you go back to the person that just kicked your ass?" Evelyn reasoned. "I'll give you a hint though. The new Decepticon leader is an asshole." She muttered and Mearings looked at Evelyn incredulously.

"Isn't that describing all of them?" She grunted and Evelyn just grinned. "Fine. But if anything goes wrong, it's on your head." The woman finished before turning and walking out of the hanger. Evelyn watched her leave before turning to Optimus.

"Do you really believe that the new leader will detour from Megatron's path?" He rumbled and Evelyn met his blue optics with her eyes.

"I remain optimistic." She stated and he nodded once before turning and leaving with Sam following close behind. Evelyn stood still aware of Nightstorm as he approached, kneeling and offering her a hand. She gladly accepted, stepping on his palm, allowing the spider legs like talons to encase around her.

"A believable lie." He hummed in his strained, static like voice. Evelyn turned to him, a half smile tainting her features.

"You knew?" She asked but she wasn't surprised. He hummed slightly.

"I know you." He rumbled with a rather pleased sound. Evelyn turned so she was facing his optics as he held her directly before his four optics.

"I could bloody well care less about the other fractions." She confessed as he grinned. "I only want the survival of the Neutral fraction." She stated firmly.

"Hence the alliance with both the Decepticons and Autobots." He purred and she grinned.

"Precisely." She began, running a hand through her red hair. "If the government and or Autobots try anything, the Decepticons will gladly stand behind us." Nighstorm laughed, a particularly cruel sound.

"And vice versa." He continued, finishing her sentence. She nodded simply. "If you were back in Cybertron, in the fall of the golden age, I believe you would have gained Megatron's favor easily and move through the ranks very quickly." He complimented as he kneeled, allowing her to step of his hand. She began walking, turning over her shoulder with a wink.

"I know, I would make a fantastic Decepticon." She stated as she walked away. He watched her leave through the hanger and the second she was gone he lowered his head slightly in thought.

"And you remind me of a young Megatron." He sighed before walking out of the hanger himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

As far as frightening mechs, Ratchet had to on the top ten to Evelyn as she sat in his med bay, waiting for the mech to make an appearance. She fidget slightly, tensing at the sound of the doors hissing, only to be relieved when it turned out to be Scavenge, still towing around the human who was now comfortably perched on his shoulder. Evelyn would have though it cute if she wasn't dreading the appearance of the medic.

"How are you feeling Evelyn?" Ratchet stated and Evelyn flinched. She didn't know he was actually in the med bay. She turned to the brightly colored medic and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Well my heart hasn't stopped beating so I take that as a good sign." She joked earning an eyebrow raise from the medic before he commenced scanning her. Evelyn shuddered.

"Energon absorption rate is good, repair nanites are functional. I can tell by the state your leg is in. Got into a battle recently?" He questioned and Evelyn shrugged.

"It was unavoidable unfortunately." She answered and he grunted before examining her once again.

"The few parts of you that are still organic seemed to be functioning normally. Rate of cellular respiration is above normal and according to all medical knowledge, you are stable." He paused sub-spacing his scanner. "But tell me Evelyn, how does it feel to you?" He asked and she looked caught off guard.

"What?" She muttered sounding rather unintelligent. He snorted.

"How does your body feel to you?" Ratchet clarified and she nodded in understanding.

"Slow." She muttered, holding her human hand out and making a fist. "Compared to my alien parts, my human limbs feel slow and awkward. I'm constantly compensating." Evelyn growled out of frustration and irritation. Ratchet nodded leaning in slightly as his blue optics raked over her form.

"It was to be expected that your Cybertronian anatomy would eventually," He paused looking for the correct term. "perform better than your human parts. It would be possible for me to fabricate another arm or leg for you but the process might cause the delicate balance within your body to freak out causing you to go into shock and die." He blatantly informed and Evelyn frowned before bringing her arm to her chest.

"I like my fleshy limbs." She muttered. "I'm attached to them both literary and figuratively." Evelyn added.

"As I expected. Humans." He growled under his breath as he rolled his optics. If I had thought you would go along with a new limb, I would have it already built but knowing you." He paused shrugging and Evelyn chuckled.

"You just want to make another limb don't you?" She teased and he grunted something. "You and Knock Out both. Always trying to improve me." She paused mimicking Knock Out's cocky pose. "upgrade this, upgrade that. Maybe a splash of red paint to really bring out the flash of your limbs." She grumbled and Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"You actually let that vain glitch near your body?" Ratchet growled and for some odd reason she was worried that he would grab the nearest object and smack her over the head with it. Evelyn gave a meek shrug.

"Unfortunately but he really isn't that bad of a medic." She half attempted to defend but Ratchet snorted instead.

"Does he even comprehend the temperamental nature of the symbiotic relationship between your Cybertronian anatomy and your organic anatomy?" He hissed and Evelyn paused.

"Actually yes." Evelyn stated raising a single talon. "He has me scheduled on regular checks ups at least twice a week. It's getting irritating." She hissed and Ratchet snorted softly.

"Good. He's not as incompetent as I thought." He huffed and Evelyn leveled him a look.

"You think everything's incompetent you senile old bastard." She retorted grinning at the hateful glare she received.

"That's because everything is usually incompetent." He grumbled and Evelyn looked at him for a few good seconds before laughing.

"So, am I good to go doctor? Or better yet, am I going to drop dead within the week?" She joked and this time he leveled her a look.

"Unfortunately no but that can be arranged if you call me old again." He grumbled and she grinned as she stood, walking down stairs not before giving him a cocky wink again.

"They day you grow old, Ratchet, is the day the universe implodes." She stated and he snorted before gesturing with his hands.

"Now go before you either break something or end up dying. I rather like it when you come into my med bay on your own two legs with most of your organs still in your body." The medic snorted and Evelyn chuckled, giving him a half glare.

"Now I know something's wrong. The hatchet actually admitting he has emotion. I must be in an alternate reality." She joked and he leveled a glare at her.

"I do have wrenches your size." He said ominously and Evelyn stood a bit straighter with a curve to her lips as she walked out a little quicker than normal. Ratchet could just make out her chuckling.

"I'm going. You grouchy bugger." She said before pausing. "Thanks for the check up. I'd probably be seizing in a corner if it weren't for you." She finished but before he could retort she was already gone. He snorted before returning to his work.

XXXX

The large stealth bomber didn't even bother fully landing before it split apart in transformation sending both Evelyn and Scavenge flying through the air. The large seeker landed rather gracefully, snatching Evelyn out of the air with his slender fingers. Scavenge on the other hand did a mid flip, managing barely to land on his feet only thanks to his good reflexes. He narrowed a heated glare to Nightstorm before shrugging and walking away. Evelyn just glared at the seeker as he kneeled and gently placed his hand on the ground, allowing her to step off.

"I'm never flying with you again. Ever." She hissed in a threat and he chuckled as he stood in a fluid motion.

"Such a pity. I was gaining some interesting data on what aerial stunts your body could take before going unconscious." Evelyn paused, her eyes narrowing in a very hostile glare. Nightstorm smirked, briefly taking a moment to bow slightly. "All for the tactical study should we engage in an aerial fight together, my lord." He purred his four, fearsome optics still watching her with a humored glint to them. Evelyn finally gave in and shook her head, a subtle chuckle escaping her lips.

"I still hate you though." She called out trying to hide the amusement in her tone before turning and walking away.

"My sincerest apologies." He finished and she shook her head again not before giving him a fake glare.

The base was generally quiet and Evelyn walked past the many hangers and facilities with a slow easy pace. She was hoping to make it to her quarters to get some much needed rest without any of her men noticing. Behind her a door opened and she froze, knowing exactly what or rather who was behind that particular door.

"Female." Barricade greeted in his usual harsh and baritone voice. Evelyn paused, not before contemplating her options of just walking on as if she hadn't heard him.

"Barricade." She returned as she turned on her heels to face him but stopped mid step the second her eyes beheld his black and white armor that was soiled and spattered with energon. Evelyn took a moment to take a deep breath before gesturing to his body. "Whose is that?" She grumbled and he smirked, gesturing with his clawed hand that was still dripping with the fresh blue liquid.

"Precisely why I have come to find you." He paused, a sadistic rumble exiting his mouth as he step to the side, gesturing to his own quarters. Evelyn placed a hand on her hip before releasing a weak sigh before complying and entering.

There was no light at first and Evelyn paused at the doorway, both feeling and hearing Barricade as he came to a stop beside her. She heard him reach out and with a small click the lights flickered on, exposing exactly what the police mech had wanted to show her.

Evelyn paused and her jaw dropped. By no means had she ever been a squeamish individual. She had both seen and done things that were quite morbid but this. This was something else.

"You remember my _guest?" _Barricade questioned his eyes casting a horrible red glow and he sneered. Evelyn took a moment to turn her eyes to him before back around to the horrible sight before her.

The mech that she remembered shooting in the back of the knees not too long ago was strung to the wall with several different chains, wrapped tightly around the few limbs he still had. One of his legs was missing and by the looks of the crumpled metal, it had been crushed before ripped off slowly. Most of his armor was crudely removed, exposing parts of his inner wiring the Evelyn thought she would never see and to top it all off, most of the wiring was either shredded or ripped away.

Evelyn was fine with this, even daring to take a step to the mech whom she assumed was dead but the noise of her metallic foot scraping against the ground caused him to stir. Out of his partly dismantled mouth he admitted a low agonized hiss of static. At the sight Evelyn wanted to vomit and she could barely contain the violent churning of her stomach.

"I got him to speak." Barricade casually said as if this was a common thing for him. Evelyn turned her head and met his cold but still pleased optics and for the first time in a very long time she couldn't say anything. Barricade narrowed his optics slightly, opening his mouth and exposing his very sharp fangs as he laughed a low grating sound.

"Okay." Evelyn muttered, the only thing or rather intelligent thing her mind could come up with. Barricade again smirked, reveling in her apparent shock before he sauntered over to the mech, racking a sharp talon under his chin.

"Isn't that right?" He purred and the mech's eyes onlined instantly and he released a terrified screech that would remain with Evelyn for a very long time, probably even give her nightmares. "He can't speak as well as he used to." He mused. "Considering that you took your time getting back, I got bored." He complained and Evelyn tried not to look disturbed at that statement. Barricade only sneered. "He comes from a new fraction." Barricade began and Evelyn stilled.

"A new fraction?" She repeated crossing her arms over her chest.

"A pathetic band of rogue ex-cons. Nothing to even worry about. I'm sure the Decepticons, in their weakened state could crush them without out any problems."

"Really?" Evelyn dubiously asked and Barricade gave a curt but somehow still bored nod of his head.

"Most likely they will kill each other over who is going to be leader." He snorted.

"Wouldn't we be so lucky?" Evelyn muttered before flicking her eyes to the still alive mech and she bit her lip. Voicing her disgust didn't seem like the most logical option.

"Oh there you are leader!" Knock Out interrupted. "I heard you returned and- oh," He stopped, large crimson eyes finally locking onto Barricade's victim. "Woah." The red medic breathed out stopping all motions to stare at the carcass that was still dripping energon. "Damn killer. Been a while since I've seen your work. Couldn't exactly say I was looking forward to witnessing it again." He rumbled for once loosing the cocky edge to his voice. The mech groaned again and both Evelyn and Knock Out winced.

"Can you do anything for him?" Evelyn asked, turning to the red medic. He grimaced slightly, eyes tenderly examining the injuries.

"Unlikely but the real question is; would he want me to do anything?" Knock Out casually pointed out while gesturing with his claw. Evelyn paused before idly shrugging.

"Good point." She stated and her voice was a cold almost mechanical calm as she reached her hand back and grasping the handle of her Cybertronian pistol. She took aim, straight for his exposed spark and fired once. In less than a second, the mech's agony was over as he went lax against the chains that held him. Barricade snarled briefly, looking like a cat that was robbed of his kill but Evelyn paid him no mind as she holstered the weapon. She turned to Knock Out.

"Where's Greyside?" She asked, sounding like the leader she was. The red medic stilled.

"Checking the energon stores." He informed and Evelyn nodded.

"Fireflight?"

"On patrol with Buzzsaw."

"Nightflight?" She then asked.

"Command center." Barricade answered and she nodded.

"Makeshift?"

"Med bay." Knock Out replied.

"Jack in the office?" She finally asked and both mech's nodded. "Good. Keep it that way. I'm getting some rest." She grumbled before turning to leave.

"Need some company?" Knock Out offered and Evelyn grunted.

"I'm not that desperate Knock Out." She called out and he placed a hand to his chest in a faux show of being hurt.

"Ouch." He rumbled.

XXXX

Evelyn stretched, arms protruding out of her ball of blankets that somewhat resembled a nest of some sorts before she nudged her head out from the top layer, glancing at the clock briefly before double taking. It was nine in the morning. She had slept almost ten hours and the thought not only concerned but disturbed her. No interruptions and no explosions. Giving a sigh she laid back down, rolling over in her mass of blankets, tensing when she hit something metal and warm. Reluctantly, she looked, not all that surprised to see that she was curled next to the subtle curve of Barricade's torso.

She chuckled slightly musing on the fact that she had to have been dead to the world for Barricade's not to subtle or gentle self to be able move her. Evelyn sighed again, casting a quick glance to make sure that he was still asleep before letting her head fall back onto the pile of blankets. She considered that resting for a little bit longer wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Evelyn." Jack stated after a brief hiss from the device in her ear. With a growl she pressed it before speaking.

"Yes Jack." She grumbled not sounding at all pleased. Beside her, Barricade tensed before sitting upright, rubbing his long claws over his face in an exhausted manor.

"We have two visitors." He mumbled and she could tell by his pause that they were speaking to him. "They say it's important." He continued and Evelyn sat up looking to Barricade as he rolled his neck as if it was stiff.

"Long night?" She whispered and he twitched his lip in irritation as she grinned. She turned back to the device. "Important? Like what kind of important?" She asked.

"I don't know." He stated.

"Do they look suspicious? Better yet, do they actually look human? Not too good to be true?" She asked.

"Nope just two normal guys." He replied and she grunted.

"Fine. Keep them busy, I'll be there when I can." Evelyn finished before cutting the connection and jumping to her feet. She climbed down the berth before grabbing whatever clothing was available, a tank top and long pants to hide her leg.

"Shit." She grunted looking around her quarters. "Where's my coat. The one without the Neutral symbol on it?" She grunted and he pointed to across the room where it hung on a hanger. "Oh. Thanks." Evelyn muttered before grabbing it and slipping it on. "and how the hell do you keep getting into my room? I do lock the door for a reason." She asked before walking into the bathroom and brushing her hair.

"For a hacker, your code is pretty easy to guess." He snidely remarked as he stood and Evelyn paused rolling her eyes before grabbing eyeliner.

"Plus the others are going to think something's up if you keep coming to my room in the middle of the bloody night." Evelyn casually grunted as she applied the little makeup she wore.

"It was for good reasons this time." He growled and Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "Energon is rather difficult to clean off of the walls after it has had time to dry." Barricade snarled and Evelyn grimaced.

"and my bed was the next best thing. Naturally." She grunted.

"Where else do you expect me to recharge?" He sneered and Evelyn gave him a look as she exited the bathroom.

"Med bay?" She offered and he glared at her.

"With that infernal medic? Unlikely." Barricade hissed and Evelyn shrugged.

"He wouldn't complain." She retorted with a smirk as the mech grunted. "How do I look?" She changed and he gave her an uninterested glance.

"Like a female." He grunted and she nodded.

"That's what I was going for." She finished before walking to the door, grabbing her leather gloves and slipping them on. In a quick motion she pressed the switch and the door hissed open and Evelyn exited with Barricade following close behind her. Scavenge paused as he walking by, eyes switching between Evelyn to the large fearsome mech behind her before he smirked.

"So the woman can tame the beast." He rumbled and Evelyn glared, turning and looking at the police mech over her shoulder, pointing a finger at him.

"See?" She growled. "I told you so." She huffed before turning to Scavenge. "Not what you think." Evelyn muttered, while watching as Barricade walked off, not even bothering to defend himself. She rolled her eyes. "Think I can get a ride to the office. We have human visitors." She informed and he nodded before shifting down into the camouflage Harley.

"Humans eh?" He asked, his smooth voice filtering through the radio. Evelyn just nodded as she sat on his seat, gripping the handle bars tenderly. With a smooth rumble, unlike a normal Harley Davidson motorcycle he took off and Evelyn frowned.

"Where's the earsplitting roar?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I think I'd be a pretty lame scout if I announced where I was all the time." He chuckled and she nodded, laughing herself.

It took less than a second for both of them to reach the hanger that was connected to the office and she nodded her thanks as she dismounted the bike.

"I want you to watch them. Find where they go." Evelyn stated calmly and in less than a second the area round the bike flickered and a man clad in all leather with a full faced helmet appeared on the seat. He inclined his head once, the reflective black glass glinting in the sun before the bike took off to get a better position.

With a sigh she entered through the hanger, before making it the other side and opening the door that led into the back of the office. Casually she approached, her hand resting close to the 9mm in her hip. The two men were looking out the window and by looks alone, Evelyn could tell they were human.

"Gentlemen." She greeted, clasping her two hands before her body. They turned rather quickly as if caught doing something they shouldn't have. "How can I help you?" She casually stated while coming to the reception desk and half leaning on it.

"Are you the owner of this place?" The older man asked and she grinned, eyes locking to his brown ones as she brought her arms out.

"Yes I am. The sole owner of this large and slightly useless facility." She joked, earning a fake grin from each of the two men.

"Useless?" He asked. "Why is it useless?" Evelyn shrugged as she stood, watching as the younger man was trying to get a better look at the brown door behind her.

"Well, I've yet to get it set up. In a year this place," She began with a dramatic wave of her arms. "We'll be a museum for retired aircrafts and classic vehicles. Open so the public can appreciate such marvels of technology." She blatantly lied with a wide grin.

"Is that so?" He asked. "The city's abandoned though? The point?" He suspiciously asked.

"It won't always be. People will return." She confidently said even as a small hiss, that only she could hear, escaped the communication device just under her ear.

"Take caution, leader. The vehicle they arrived in has the emblem of that group that openly protests our existence." Scavenge informed and Evelyn remained grinning as she examined the two men.

"Now that I've answered your questions. What else can I do for you?" She asked and the man shrugged.

"Nothing I guess. Just curious." He stated and Evelyn could tell he was lying but she didn't say anything as he left the building. She waited until the glass door shut and the two were in the car.

"Should I pursue?" Scavenge asked and Evelyn pressed her fingers to the device before speaking.

"No. Let them go. I doubt they will lead anywhere useful anyway." She muttered before turning. "Buzzsaw." She said, her head pointed into the direction of an ivory black DVD player that was inconspicuously sitting hanging on the wall beside the television. The device split apart before the large raven like being emerged, large wings flapping in the air.

"They had energon sensors on their persons." She hissed out and Evelyn nodded, her lips pulled into a snarl.

"Nightflight, Fireflight." Evelyn called out though her comm. system. "Increase security. We may have an enemy." She hissed out. "Greyside. Can you increase our proximity sensors, including human vehicles and the like?"

"Consider it done." He replied calmly and Evelyn let her hand fall to her side. She had a bad feeling about this.

**Author's note: Hmm…. Humans…. That can't be good. I'm kinda happy I got to write Barricade as his naturally sadistic and vile self. Evelyn's probably not too pleased though.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The streets of Vegas were considerably calm for the time of year and Evelyn couldn't help but feel a strange sort of peace as she walked along the sidewalk, listening to the sounds of the city she once loved. Slowly she crossed the street, passing groups of people who were noticeably tourists and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Several years ago, she would have been plotting ways to pickpocket them. How times have changed, she couldn't help but muse.

Evelyn turned into a less crowded street, her familiar, if not worn black bag bumped against her hip and she quickly stilled it with her hand.

"Sorry Buzzsaw." She whispered feeling the laptop tense in the bag. Evelyn took a moment to shift it before continuing on. She had no real purpose being here, in her old hometown, except to see the sights she was so familiar with as a kid.

It was the sudden screech of tires, filling the quiet morning air with a sort of ominous tenseness that caused Evelyn to turn on her heels and she wish she hadn't. Out of an old Buick, a young man jumped out and in his hand he held a glock. She watched as he held it up with steady hands and Evelyn tried to move but her body couldn't respond fast enough and she found herself staring point blank at the barrel of the gun.

In the distance she heard the sound of a rapid transformation but Evelyn could only watch as the man pulled the trigger and the second he did, everything around her seemed to slow down to a crawl. She was barely aware of a sharp pressure digging into her back as a metal shield wrapped around her vision, both cutting her view stopping the bullet. Buzzsaw's furious screech filled the air successfully breaking Evelyn out of her trance and she was finally able to move.

Before she even had a moment to think, Evelyn reached her hand into her trench coat and pulled out her 9mm just as Buzzsaw unwrapped her wings. Evelyn pulled up and shot without hesitation. She was aware that at point blank there really wasn't any need to aim and the bullet hit into the man's chest, causing him to hit the ground, still clenching his weapon. Evelyn knew he was dead as the last pained wheeze escaped his lips and his body still, his blood cooling on the dirty sidewalk.

A car door slammed shut and Evelyn turned to see the grey Buick speeding off but it didn't get very far. The second it reached the nearest intersection, Greyside emerged, colliding into the vechicles side. He used the fearsome ramming spikes that lined his bumper to puncture the car as he rammed into an adjacent wall, successfully totaling and pining the car.

The large hummer pulled back, just as Scavenge pulled around the corner, slowing only to transform. The sleek green mech did a flip, landing on the old buick, his pointed feet bending the metal slightly. Greyside backed up further, his back door opening just as Scavenge ripped off the door and reached in, pulling out two men and tossing them into the grey hummer. Before they even hit the seat, Greyside's seat belts wrapped around them, effectively trapping them.

Evelyn could just make out their shrieks of terror before the sound was cut off by Greyside slamming his back door. Scavenge nodded his head before transforming and in almost an instant, the reality of the situation came back to her and she almost lost her footing due to the shock.

Evelyn looked around, aware of the crowd of people who were running in all directions, their screams practically puncturing her eardrums. She took a ragged breath, the air feeling unnaturally stale as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Are you okay?" She choked out to Buzzsaw, taking a moment to look at her savior. The large raven nodded, her wing hung at an awkward angle. Several of the feather like blades were bent were the bullet impacted. To Evelyn, it looked painful.

"I've had worse." She hissed watching as Scavenge approached. "Are you alright?" She asked and Evelyn met the large raven's red optics.

"That was an assassination attempt." She muttered trying to clarify what had just happened. Buzzsaw nodded. Evelyn bit her lip before running a flustered hand through her hair. "Fuck." She hissed just as Scavenge pulled right beside her.

"Are you alright leader?" He rumbled.

"Think so." She replied but her voice was still shaking along with her hands.

"You're certainly calmer about this then I would expect." The motorcycle remarked and she gave a half shrug.

"It hasn't hit me yet. I'm still in shock." Evelyn casually informed and by the distance look in her eyes, Scavenge could tell that this was the truth. "Let's go back to base before I end up as a sniveling pile on the sidewalk. That'd be a great image for the leader of a bunch of aliens to be seen doing." She snidely remarked before turning to Buzzsaw, reaching for her black bag only to realize that it was in shreds. She gave a disappointed sigh. Evelyn loved that bag.

"Well there goes that idea of you transforming." Evelyn grunted and the metallic bird merely shrugged. Evelyn sat down on Scavenge's surprisingly comfortable seat and Buzzsaw leapt, using her wings to angle her body down as she landed on Evelyn's lap.

"I should be fine here." She grunted, tucking her massive wings into her body and digging her sharp talons in Evelyn's thighs. Evelyn winced but otherwise gave a nod.

"Let's go home." She muttered. "Oh and Scavenge?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes?" He returned.

"Screw the speed limit." She all but begged and the motorcycle chuckled.

"Gladly." He responded before taking off with an intimidating roar of his engine.

XXXX

Evelyn couldn't be gladder to see the parameter of their base and she leaned back on Scavenge, one hand on the handle bars and one hand resting on Buzzsaw's armor. Her smile quickly faded at the sight of Barricade waiting and she actually ducked her head down.

"I'm so fucked." She whispered to both Buzzsaw and Scavenge. "How long do you expect till he lets me out of his sights." She joked earning a snort from Buzzsaw. Just ahead of them Greyside slowed and he transformed, a human held in each hand. They were surprisingly quiet, probably due to something her second in command said to them on the drive here. Evelyn hoped it was something particularly morbid.

Barricade leaned in, his eyes glowing more so then usual and Evelyn watched as he said just three words. The two men tensed, clawing at Greyside's strange three clawed hand desperately as they commenced screaming once again. The police mech grinned, sharp talons reaching out to grab one just as Evelyn dismounted Scavenge.

"Barricade stand down." She hissed out as she approached, Buzzsaw already repositioned back on her shoulders. Barricade swiveled his head to meet her eyes, his optics particularly harsh. She met his gaze and grinned slightly before speaking in Cybertronian. "_I get first shot considering that they tried to shoot me." _She growled and oddly enough, Barricade looked satisfied with her statement.

"I'll make them comfortable." Greyside muttered as he turned. Evelyn raised a hand.

"Make sure to house them separately. You'd be surprised what humans can accomplish together." She grumbled and Barricade grinned reaching out and taking one of them in his claws. He pulled the terrified human to his eyes and grinned, sharp fangs glinting in the light.

"You're mine, insect." He purred and the man pulled back before spitting in Barricade's face.

"Monster!" He shouted and to Barricade's credit, the police mech's grin only widened in a more twisted fashion.

"Oh, you're a spirited thing, aren't you? I can't wait to crush it out of you." He sneered while squeezing the man slightly, causing him to wince. Evelyn watched as he walked away, Greyside going in a separate direction before she turned to Buzzsaw.

"Let's get you to the med bay." Evelyn said and Buzzsaw scoffed.

"It is barely a bent feather." She huffed and Evelyn just shook her head.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd still say that if you were missing a wing completely." Evelyn stated and she felt Buzzsaw shift slightly on her shoulders, as she swung her serpentine neck around to glare at Evelyn.

"Like you're one to talk leader." She hissed and Evelyn gave a grin.

"Hey, when your medic is Ratchet, you learn to accidently forget that you're dying." She retorted earning a snort form the large raven as she turned into the med bay, door hissing open.

Knock Out turned around a sly grin spread on his face as he leaned on one of the berths.

"Hmm. Two femmes in my med bay and I didn't even have to pay for it. Aren't I the lucky mech." He stated and Buzzsaw bent low, giving a rather intimidating hiss as she flared her wings.

"If I could fly medic, you'd be missing more than your precious paint." She growled earning a bemused snort from Evelyn.

"Precisely why I'm mocking you now." He paused before sauntering over. "Let's get your wing fixed. Nothing's worse than a flier who has been grounded." He muttered reaching his hand out, allowing the raven to climb on from her shoulder.

XXXX

Barricade's quarters were void of the energon stains that once lined the walls but it didn't make the room any less intimidating. Evelyn stood, watching the man who was almost responsible for her death as he remained chained to the wall in a very medieval and if cruel fashion. It didn't disturb Evelyn in the least. In fact, it took her full reserve not to smile.

"You know," Evelyn began stepping into the single light and the man actually flinched, not aware that she had entered the room. "That wasn't very polite to try and shoot me, now was it?" She calmly stated while leaning her back on one of the walls just barely in his sights. Slowly she crossed her arms over her chest. To her surprise he sneered.

"What are you to them, huh? You house them, keep them secret and I bet you're nothing but a pet to them." He mocked and Evelyn stood, placing a hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow.

"Pet? Now that would be offensive if you weren't the one chained up right now." She retorted pausing at the sound of someone else entering the room. Evelyn turned as the man's eyes widened out of either fear or shock. "Nightstorm." Evelyn greeted as the large seeker entered, his four optics sweeping around the room before landing on the human. He paused tilting his head before looking down to Evelyn and bowing elegantly.

"My lord." He greeted before turning his attention to the man. "Is this one of the insects?" He asked causally and Evelyn gave a bored nod.

"Lord?" The man sputtered, the look on his face completely shocked.

"Yes, you insolent speck." Nightstorm growled and Evelyn was impressed with the creative use of his vocabulary coupled by the static hiss that was his voice.

"As in leader." She added helpfully. "Guess you boss didn't get all the details before he tried to off me, did he? Now that's a pretty rookie mistake." Evelyn chastised before turning to the large seeker. "Can you watch him? I'll be back in a minute." She asked and Nightstorm inclined his head, watching as she walked out of the room.

"You actually let something so small boss you around?" He sneered and Nightstorm locked his four optics on the small form before him before actually laughing. The sound sent shivers down the man's spine as the enormous seeker leaned in, hooking one delicate talon under his chin and positioning the man's face so he was looking him directly in the optics.

"Unlike your leader, fleshling," He began in a low growling sneer. "Mine has gained my respect and loyalty and has proven her abilities as a leader. I can guarantee you that your words will, as you humans say, fall on deft ears. So save what little breath you have left." He finished before pulling back, his entire body disappearing into the shadow, all except for his crimson optics.

XXXX

"Greyside." Evelyn greeted as she heard the large mech approach. She was studying the door that held one of the men before she turned, placing a hand on her hip. "You've always been the logical mech. What is the appropriate course of action after this?" She calmly asked, watching as her second in command kneeled to her level, his yellow optics flicking to where the man was being held. He tilted his head to the side.

"Retaliation." He replied. "To prevent further actions would be recommended. But how we retaliate depends on what information you can pull from them." He continued as he gestured with his hand.

"The man in that room is stubborn. I doubt we'll get much from him." She growled and Greyside chuckled.

"There is a high percentage chance that Barricade we'll be able to coax the information out. Given his past successes. There are very few that can withhold information from him." The mech paused. "He certainly has his ways." He finished in a low rumble and Evelyn grinned.

"With humans though? Cybertronian anatomy is one thing but human are more… fragile." She stated and Greyside shrugged.

"Why do you think Megatron sent him after Samuel Witwicky?" He asked and Evelyn couldn't help but purse her lips.

"He's had practice. Brilliant." She sarcastically bit out. "So what about the other one? What's he like?" She asked and Greyside gave another half shrug.

"A sniveling mess. If anyone's going to talk the chances are it is going to be him but I doubt he knows anything useful." The large mech stated and Evelyn nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm sure I'll find a use for him." Evelyn pause rubbing her chin briefly. "Their leader has to have some kind of connections to somebody with power." She muttered. "and there is only man in Vegas who would have enough pull to deal with them or rather get away with dealing with them." She paused again recognition lighting in her eyes. "and that man happens to be a friend of mine. Crocodile." Evelyn finished, turning to the large mech beside her.

"He betrayed you?" He asked and Evelyn shook her head.

"Nah. It's part of the business. The best ones know how to deal to both sides without getting caught. Reputation is key for men like him and you don't get a good reputation ratting out your business partners, unless the deals good enough. If Crocodile had wanted to, he could have given a good portion of the layout of our base to that man. He helped with the construction if you remember." Evelyn stood, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But me and Crocodile go way back. If anyone's willing to help us out, it's him. He has always been an avid supporter of the Neutrals and anything alien. I'm sure if he could, he'd deal to the Decepticons." She joked. "I bet you Crocodile could get us some of the information we need easily." She stated, sounding more than enthusiastic.

"and how dependable or better, how trustable is this human?" Greyside asked, his yellow optics narrowing by the slightest. Evelyn grinned raising her arms out to the side as she took a single step back.

"He taught me everything I know." She paused. "I plan to pay him a visit after I'm finished with these men." Evelyn stated and Greyside nodded once and from behind him Evelyn could just make out Barricade's form as he approached. She met him mid step, before gesturing him inside, where their prisoner was being held.

The door hissed open and Nightstorm gave them a quick glance before standing.

"My lord," He greeted again bobbing his head before turning his attention to Barricade. "Commander." He grinned and the two mechs shared a look before the large seeker's lip plates twitched into a smile before he stood and left the room.

"Another one of your mindless followers." The man grunted and Evelyn snorted under her breath.

"Like you're in any position to call someone a mindless follower. Considering that you mindlessly followed orders into a suicide mission." She bit back.

"Anything to get rid of creatures like that…_thing." _He continued and Evelyn stopped with a harsh laugh. He glared at her as she walked closer to him, lifting her right hand in the air, casually removing the fake latex glove that hid her metallic hand. He hissed but didn't say anything much to the relief of Evelyn and Barricade.

"You see, the thing that you don't understand or rather what your leader doesn't understand is that we're not like the Autobots. The Autobots are actually true to their word. They will go out of their bloody way to save a human. Hell. If you had tried to assonate Optimus Prime and failed as miserably as you failed with me, he would probably apologize to you for wasting your time 'cause you missed. He tries to see the best in people. I don't." Evelyn paused, a slow almost sinister smile growing on her face.

"But I'm preaching to the choir and I'm wasting your time aren't I?" She hummed before taking a step back and gesturing to the large police mech that stood ominously behind her, his sharp claws looking more deadly than they had ever. "This is Barricade. My second in command and torture specialist." She then turned to Barricade who took a step closer. "Tell me what you find out and try to keep him relatively in tack." Evelyn finished.

"No promises." He rumbled back as she walked out of the room, thankful for the door slamming shut behind her and cutting off all sound.

XXXX

Nightstorm was standing with his long slender arms crossed over his chest as he absentmindedly fiddled with something in his right hand, as he leaned on the building that served as a temporary prison for the other 'guest'. He stilled at the sight of Evelyn, his wings rising in the slightest as he pulled his weight off of the building. Evelyn waved idly as she approached, stopping a good distance away, giving him room to kneel so that he could speak with her privately.

At first he didn't say anything, instead he extended his right hand and pinched between his forefinger and thumb was a small, human sized silver, cylindrical device. Evelyn took it gingerly, the device being no larger than her palm and she studied it, and the strange protruding prongs on one side but not the other.

"What is it?" She finally asked if not a bit reluctantly but otherwise intrigued. A small smirked played on the seeker's lips as he pulled his hand back.

"Inside it holds a tracker, undetectable by our standers." He practically purred and Evelyn visibly brightened as she held it up to her eyes. "To activate it, jab the prongs into the human's wrist and the device will do the rest." He informed running a sharp pointed talon under his own wrist in demonstration. She grinned fully.

"This is perfect, Nightstorm." She complimented. "Brilliant!" He stood, giving a small incline of his head before walking off, presumably in the direction of his lab. Evelyn watched him go steadily before tucking the device safely in the pocket of her trench coat and entering the room.

The man sat on the other end of a table, looking terrified, miserable and downright guilty. The room was void of anything besides the plain white table and two black chairs and it reminded Evelyn of an interrogation room that she would see on one of those crime shows. The thought made her smirk.

The man flinched as the door opened and the color visibly fell from his face but Evelyn kept a calm façade on her features as she approached, sitting on the opposite side. If only the man knew what was happening to his 'partner', Evelyn couldn't help but muse as she remained still and quiet, her blue eyes just watching him with a calm indifference. The silence didn't even last five minutes before the man cracked.

"Please let me go!" He pleaded, actually leaning across the table and clasping his hands together. Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the attempt. "Please, I have a family, children, a daughter." He continued but she paid him no mind.

"I'm sure you family would be pleased to hear that you almost just killed a woman in cold blood." She retorted rather calmly and once again the blood fell from his face and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"I got over my head." He whimpered. "I just thought we were protesting. I didn't know it was going to be like this." He whimpered. "There was no way out, really!" He begged. "I'm not that kind of man."

"A murder is still murder. You still would have killed a woman who was minding her own business. What if I had kids? Hmm? Who would be the ones to tell that their mother got shot all for a political statement?" Evelyn probed, clasping her hands together. The man stilled again, eyes going wide before he clasped his head in his hands.

"I didn't even think of that." He whimpered, his sobs coming out as a muffled groan. Evelyn watched him, a hidden smirk on her serious face. The man looked up at her. "I know it probably doesn't mean anything but I'm sorry." He said and from his eyes she could tell that he was sincere.

"I've always been a very reasonable woman." She began, a smirk tugging at her lips. "and I've always been one for second chances." Evelyn lied before moving her hands onto her lap, once again removing the latex covering on her metallic hand. "Would you like a second chance Mr.?" She asked and he sniffled.

"Andy." He muttered and Evelyn smiled. "Why would you give me a second chance?" He asked and Evelyn just looked at him briefly before allowing a friendly but false smile to fall on her face.

"Because what kind of leader would I be if I couldn't forgive?" She asked and he blinked a few times.

"Leader?" Andy cautiously asked and she nodded as she extended her metallic hand. The man flinched, his eyes switching back and forth between her eyes and the sharp blade like claws that were too close for comfort. Slowly he reached his own hand out, grasping the metal appendage and she shook his hand.

"My names Evelyn Grey." She introduced, pulling her hand back and he did so as he looked down.

"I may not be the smartest man." He began speaking slowly. "but wouldn't killing the leader of an alien army started a war?" Andy finished, his eyes traveling to meet hers. Evelyn clasped her hands together, bringing them up and resting them under her chin.

"No." Evelyn stated soberly. "it would have started a massacre." Andy looked back down at the table and he poked at something invisible on the table. "So about that second chance," Evelyn changed, once again getting the man's attention, his eye shooting back to hers before lowering nervously.

"There is a catch, isn't there?" He muttered miserably and Evelyn solemnly nodded.

"Nothing that you can't do." She grumbled. "I want you to approach your leader and tell him that you want no part of this stupid little fight he's trying to pick." She stated and he sighed.

"He'll know something's up." Andy huffed and Evelyn smirked, letting her arms rest back on the table, her eyes roaming over him in an intimidating manor.

"You may not say so, Andy, but I believe you're a clever man. I think you think you're a clever man." She began with an idle wave of her clawed hand. "I'm asking you to lie to the man. Tell him you escaped. Tell him that you have information on the Neutral fraction."

"Information?" He rumbled, confused.

"You know who the leader is." She said raising her arms. "You know that I'm neither human or alien, that I'm a hybrid. That should interest the man. Tell him little tid bits that you noticed and after you give him the information tell him you can't do it anymore; you have your family to think about." Evelyn finished and he looked at her for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"That's it?" He asked and by his tone she could tell he was skeptical.

"That's it." She confirmed. "Now what do you say?" Evelyn asked and he quieted.

"I don't really have an option to say no." He grunted and Evelyn shook her head.

"You could but I wouldn't recommend it." She calmly informed and Andy nodded before releasing a small almost inaudible sigh.

"Alright. I knew that joining would be stupid." He muttered and Evelyn grinned holding her human hand out. He placed his hand in her and she grabbed by the wrist in a tight almost painful grasp but before he could pull away she had already reached into her pocket with her metallic hand, grasping the cylindrical device. Evelyn pulled it up, jabbing it into his wrist.

With a hiss of air, the device changed before a several large needles shot out, imbedding them into his flesh. The man screeched more so out of surprise then pain before the needles retracted and Evelyn released her grip. He pulled back so fast he almost fell out of his chair as he cradled his arm to his chest. Several small drops of blood dripped onto the white table and he stared at it horrified.

"What was that?" Andy screeched and Evelyn gave a half shrug.

"Insurance that you actually do what I asked." He pulled back. "Just a small voice recognition device. It will leave your body after you tell your leader that you're done. It will fall out the second you are in safe distance." She half lied and the man still looked horrified.

"And if I don't manage to tell him?" He muttered. "What are the consequences?" Evelyn paused and not having actually thought about that she shrugged.

"Honestly nothing." She deadpanned looking rather embarrassed. Andy stopped, his eyes going wide.

"Seriously?" He muttered and she nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Well, the thought of having something alien underneath your skin should be enough." Evelyn paused giving a disgusted shiver.

"It is." He muttered scratching at his arm just below where it was bleeding, his voice once again taking on a miserable tone to it.

"So Andy. Do we have a deal?" Evelyn asked and he nodded, the gesture slow. She grinned, standing suddenly and walking over to the door and holding it open. He followed her as she led him outside, past the many hangers and past the many different Cybertronians that were idly walking through the area. The lot giving him rather sadistic and menacing glares.

The two stopped at the entrance to base, the large walls making it look more like a prison to the man and he couldn't help but stare at the barbed wire with dread before turning his head to Evelyn who held her arms crossed over her chest. She was silent and perfectly still, only moving at the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Knock Out." The woman greeted the slim red mech who sauntered up, agile and fluid grace practically seeping out from his movements. He smirked, a very cocky gesture as he seemed to stand straighter, placing a perfectly polished hand on his equally shiny hip. To Andy, it looked like the red mech had never seen a scratch in his life.

"Something isn't right." He purred, his voice deep and velvety, sounding like silk felt. He brought a finger up, tapping it under his chin. Evelyn turned to him. "I have a suggestion, my glorious leader." He hummed punctuating with elegant gestures of his hands.

"What?" She calmly asked and the mech once again smirked before crouching down and moving his hand out to Andy.

"This." He casually said before flicking Andy and sending him sprawling in the dirt as if he had just been kicked by a horse. Andy huffed before scrambling up and making a move to run but before he could get very far, the mech stopped him with a rather gentle nudge of his foot, sending the man falling to his knees.

"and that was for?" She rumbled not at all sounding as concerned as she should have been. The red mech chucked.

"He's way too clean to be a prisoner." Knock Out pointed out and Evelyn turned, examining him as he kneeled on the floor. She seemed to debate something before turning to the mech behind her and nodding simply. She turned back around and shrugged.

"Sorry about this." Evelyn stated but by the sadistic gleam to her eyes, he knew that she was lying and had been the entire time. She reeled back with her metallic hand pulled out before shooting forward and punching him in the face. He flew back and for a terrifying moment he saw stars.

Andy stood, or at least tried to force his shaking legs under his body as the woman approached, taking her time. He felt her alien hand reach out, curling in the fabric of his shirt as she pulled him to his feet. She hit him again, this time back handing him so hard that he knew that the right side of his face would be swollen and purple in a few hours. With a tearing sound, he hit the ground, aware of the new, gouges in his once new shirt as her blade like talons cut through the relatively thin fabric.

He flinched as she kneeled, putting his hands over his face in a meek attempt to protect the rest it that wasn't damaged. When no more pain came he lowered his arms by an inch, his eyes peeking out to meet her glowing blue eye. She raised her hands to her chest, palms up and he couldn't help himself. He flinched back.

"No more." She promised and he once again found himself looking into fake empathy. "I had to make it look believable." Evelyn informed, helping him to his feet even though he really didn't want her help. Andy spared her a second glance before running away, down the street. Evelyn watched him until he disappeared from sight.

"Humans." Knock Out purred. "So easy to manipulate." He continued and Evelyn couldn't help but give him a half shrug.

"Where's Nightstorm and Nighflight?" She asked turning on her heels. "That human's gonna leads us straight to their base."

**Author's note: Evelyn you bipolar bitch. (Megatron would be proud.) Review yes?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"He'll lead us right to their base." Nighflight informed, gesturing to a satellite image and the moving icon that was Andy. He met Evelyn's cold gaze and he found it very familiar and very disturbing. This wasn't the same charismatic woman who had won him; won everyone over with her words. Even her eyes, which used to be such bright, vibrant blue orbs were faded, holding a sort of twisted darkness that seemed to be seeping from her very core.

She was tainted, her very beliefs were being corrupted and she herself was being twisted into something horrible. This wasn't Evelyn Grey before him and the seeker knew this. He turned his head to meet the usual fierce optics of Nightstorm and for once he looked solemn and withdrawn and Nightflight couldn't help but remember those few haunting words that his trine leader had said to him in private, away from Evelyn's hearing.

_"She reminds me of Megatron." _He had muttered in a low horse whisper, not because he didn't want anyone else to hear it but because he didn't want to say it. If anything, Nightstorm was only one able to rightfully judge. He had been there, by Megatron's side before the war had even begun to start. He had seen the insanity take route in the leader's head and drive him mad, and here it was happening once again. Nightflight gave a low sigh, running a hand over his rust colored arm.

"Tomorrow we will pay them a visit." Evelyn growled turning on her heels and moving to walk out of the hanger. It was a command, not a suggestion. She didn't even ask him or Nightstorm their opinions like she normally would have. Just like Megatron. He repeated in his processor, hating how the thought burned in his mind like hot coals. Megatron was dead and gone. They certainly didn't need another one.

Nightflight listened to the clicks of Evelyn's clawed foot hitting the metal floor until it faded away into nothing. He turned his head, his large optics watching the door with a look of depression his usually stoic features. He let loose a burst of air from his lips, his wings sagging by the slightest.

"Is she dead?" He asked, his voice barely audible but he knew Nightstorm would not only hear him but understand what he meant. The enormous seeker straightened his posture, his massive head turning slowly to where Evelyn had been standing and his four red optics dimmed by the slightest. Silence followed, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable but rather melancholy as Nightstorm seemed to think. Finally he rumbled slightly before moving his optics back to the rust colored seeker. His eyes held an air of sadness to them that didn't suite the nightmare of a seeker.

"Dying." He rasped out, and he didn't need to elaborate. Nightflight knew what he meant.

XXXX

Barricade was still the very icon of terror as he stood with his back to the door, the dull hanger light reflecting off of the red blood that was splattered across his armor. In the dull light he could just make out Evelyn's form approaching, slowly. He sneered; his semi connected four optics narrowing in the slightest as she stopped. He stared at her, neither of them saying anything.

"What did you get from him?" She spat out, her voice laced with venom that burned the air like acid. His optics narrowed further, looking like slits of lava in the night air. He didn't speak for a while and he could see the irritation in her posture.

"Not much." He growled in response to her impatient tone as he swept his claws out slightly, meaning to pin her but she stopped him by pulling out her Cybertronian pistol and aiming it at the offending claws. He met her eyes and they were cold. He knew she wouldn't hesitate to shoot him and the thought made him smirk rather sadistically.

"Not much, meaning?" Evelyn demanded, her weapon still locked on his form. He stood, retracting his clawed hand but even then she still kept his weapon trained on him.

"Meaning." He spat out very defiantly. "That the insect knows nothing." He all but hissed out in a harsh, almost condescending tone. Evelyn frowned, her right eye glowing a brighter blue that made Barricade clench his claws together thinking that they would be more suited for her at the moment if they were glowing red.

"Then try again." She ordered, not at all sounding like the Evelyn he knew. Whether it was the assassination attempt or something else, he wasn't sure but it made the police mech want to crush the life out of her form but he refrained, instead swooping into a low mocking bow.

"Why of course my lord." She withdrew as if she had been slapped but before she could say anything he turned, the door closing and inevitably locking.

Evelyn stared at that door, the gun almost slipping out of her grip before she turned and basically snuck back to her room alone. She stared at her berth before climbing in and for the first time in a very long time sleeping on her own.

XXXX

The soft putter of distance firearms coupled with the sound of a helicopter passing greeted Evelyn as she opened her eyes, not giving her a moment to think before she was on her feet throwing on any article of clothing she could get her hands on, along with her own firearms before running through her door.

Outside there was complete chaos and for a split second, Evelyn found her body motionless from the shock. Beside her Scavenge ran, ducking behind a building just as a helicopter released an arrange of bullets that barely nicked his armor as he tucked his body behind the wall of her quarters.

Evelyn raised her Cybertronian pistol, barely able to take aim before she fired, barely grazing the helicopter. It wobbled but otherwise did not go down and Evelyn ran herself, tucking her body beside Scavenge who gave her a greeting nod.

"What the fuck is going on?" She growled in a half wheezy cough. Scavenge took a moment to look past the wall only to duck back as another helicopter shot at him.

"Were under attack." He bit back slowly and she glared at him taking her modified 9mm and shooting down a heavily armored man who was approaching them just out of Scavenge's sight.

"I can see that." Evelyn hissed.

"Pinned by the helicopters. There using some kind of rounds that hurt like slag and can melt through our armor. Barricade's in the front, fighting a tank that is using the same kind of firepower and Greyside's in the back, sniping." He huffed and Evelyn gave a sharp nod, checking her weapons before pressing the device under her ear.

"Fireflight, you're the fastest flier. I need you to take out these tanks-" Evelyn started but was cut off by the red seeker speaking frantically.

"Can't. Me and Nightflight are in an aerial dogfight!" He chirped out.

"Several f-16's." Nightflight helpfully added with a snarl and Evelyn couldn't help but sound surprised.

"The humans have f-16's?" She exclaimed not even trying to hide the shock.

"No Cybertronian." One of them said, she wasn't sure which.

"Decepticon?" She asked.

"No. Rogue." He huffed and Evelyn cursed violently before turning back and trying to fire on the helicopter that would not let up. She paused as the small black form of Buzzsaw soared through the air, easily avoiding the large rounds with lazy but graceful flips, getting ever closer. At the last moment she powered her thrusters, her wing blades going stiff before she literally flew through one of the helicopters, cutting off the tail rotor.

Evelyn watched with her jaw hanging open as it spun out of control before crashing to the ground and catching on fire. She watched as the metallic raven did the same thing to the other one, this time going through the cab instead of just the tail. Scavenge looked down to Evelyn and she shared his impressed gaze before running out from behind their cover towards the front of their base.

She shot anyone who aimed at either her or Scavenge as they both ran towards the edge of the wall, him taking one side while she took another. She looked over only to see Barricade charging the only tank left, that was easily pushing through the smoldering remains of another once tank. As he approached, its large cannon fired, taking off a good portion of Barricade's calf but even as he fell he reached out his circular blade, tearing into the tank and literally ripping it apart before he even hit the ground.

To the left a large, monster of a mech approached, kicking the odd human out of the way before his path was blocked by the rather cocky figure of Knock Out who was easily twirling a long staff that at one end was arching with a strange electrical current. The two circled each other before the large green one charged. Knock Out sidestepped him, jabbing the prod into the large mech's side, electrocuting him briefly before pulling back and dancing agilely around the other one's angry attacks.

The red medic leaped, landing gracefully on the large mech's shoulders, jabbing the prod into his neck cables and Knock Out stayed perched on the mech, even as he hit the ground, allowing his free hand to transform into a rotating saw. He grinned cockily, eyeing the mech with a quick flick of his red optics.

"Hold still now. I'm a doctor." He silkily hissed as he drove the saw down, decapitating the mech while pulling out the prod.

Evelyn turned her eyes back to Barricade who had managed to drag himself back to cover, crushing a few heavily armed soldiers as he went, before leaning his weight against a far building, taking a moment to stop the energon flow from his leg before forcing his body to stand.

She watched with horror as his injured leg quivered under his weight but whether he was in pain or not he didn't show it. Above them Nightflight dived down, two other jets on his tail, firing at him and he was only able to dodge the first blast as the second one clipped his wing. Evelyn heard him screech as he transformed, landing on the ground just as the other seeker transformed pulling up a large and dangerous weapon with a long barrel before firing. The shot hit Nightflight in the chest, striking completely through his back and coming out the other side, through the cockpit in the center of his chest.

"KNOCK OUT!" Evelyn screeched, trying to get the medics attention as she ran, aiming her weapon at the landing rogue seeker. Before she could even reach him and before the rogue could even land, Nightstrorm dropped from the sky, snatching the much small seeker by the throat and pulling him to his face.

"That was a very unwise mistake you just made." He growled, his voice barely a rasp as he moved his other hand and wrapping it completely around the rogue's torso before crushing it and tearing him apart. Nightstorm tossed the now carcass to the ground, sweeping low and picking up Nightflight easily in his arms.

"Get him to my med bay NOW!" Knock Out yelled as he approached and the massive seeker nodded. Evelyn watched him run, crossing the distance easily with his long legs as she provided cover fire. Aiming at whoever dared to fire at them. Beside her Fireflight landed, struggling with an equal sized seeker, his blue eyes locking on to her and he didn't even need to say anything. She raised her pistol and shot, the blast of energy hitting the unknown seeker through the side of his torso, giving Fireflight the opportunity to overpower him and end him.

"Is he?" Fireflight asked, blue optics looking to the direction of where Nightstorm had carried Nightflight. Evelyn paused, unable to answer for fear of losing the composure she had.

"I don't know." She bit out sounding harsher then she had intended to. "But we have to defend this base." She finished and he nodded slowly before jumping and transforming.

Evelyn wasn't sure how long she fought for but she found herself back to back with Barricade, protecting his injured side as he protected her back, firing at the literal army that was before them. Scavenge was across form them, occasionally letting loose an arrange of interesting explosives. Greyside was perched, hidden high above everyone, taking out whatever heavy machinery they had with his sniper rifle.

She hissed as a man hit her with his empty gun, the handle hitting her in her side as she had to brace her body as she lunged forward, grasping the foolish man with her clawed hand before shooting him. Never in her life had Evelyn been in a war or a battle like this one and it was horrifying no matter how she tried to numb her mind to it. She didn't want to fight. She didn't want to kill countless nameless men and mechs. She didn't want to watch as her men got ripped apart by the endless barrage of fire.

An explosion hit and Evelyn had to jump out of the way, the flames searing her skin and for a terrifying moment, she was deaf, the only sound a dull whining in her ears. She forced herself to stand though, feeling blood dripping down her human arm as she was pulled her gun up and fired again, missing. She saw Barricade's leg finally give out and watched his mouth move as he snarled in either pain or frustration but she couldn't hear him. His red eyes flickered but he remained fighting.

It was looking grim even though Evelyn didn't want to admit it. She didn't know where such a well armed force came from. As far as she knew, they were a militia held together with basic training and determination, but a force to be reckoned with none the less.

Evelyn fired again just as one of the men threw a grenade. She tried to duck out of the way but there really wasn't any room to dodge and for a moment she was convinced the explosive was going to blow up in her face. A large taloned foot landed inches away from her, shielding her body from the blast. Debris rained down on her body and Evelyn looked up, wide blue eyes meeting the four eyes of Nightstorm as he stood, a strange device clamped in his hands and a rather sadistic look glinting in his optics.

"I would move Commander." He rasped to Barricade and despite the injury, the police mech took one hasty glance at the device and managed to crawl behind the large seeker. It was probably the fastest Evelyn had ever seen him move when told to. Slowly she pulled her eyes back to the device, apprehension in her eyes.

The large seeker took a step before hurling the black ball down which exploded the second it met the concrete and it reminded Evelyn of how a water balloon breaks, silver liquid splashing. The silver liquid that resembled mercury, solidified before moving on its own, in little droplets. They latched onto anything metal on the soldiers or even anything that resembled a weapon before practically dissolving it like acid would.

The few soldiers that were left screamed as their armor melted on their flesh and they quickly stripped, losing whatever the liquid touched as they ran for their vehicles but stopped when they noticed that the liquid was dissolving that as well.

Evelyn watched them run for their lives, screaming and Evelyn pulled her body up, using Nightstorm's raptor like foot as leverage as her eyes raked over the scene. With disgust she observed as the liquid literally ate away at the corpses that littered the street, leaving nothing, no proof of the battle. Evelyn patted the large and strangely horrifying mech's ankle, gaining his attention. She raised a finger, pointing at the scene before her.

"The hell is that?" She couldn't help but gawk, feeling both weak and tired from the battle, her body aching in spots she didn't know she had. Nightstorm looked down, his four eyes glinting mischievously.

"A successful experiment." He rumbled sounding probably more pleased then he should have. Evelyn nod, the gesture slow as she tried to comprehend just exactly what was going on. She blinked.

"That's not gonna come," She paused, gesturing somewhat wildly with her hands. "Here, in the base, is it?" She asked and the seeker rasped a low chuckle before grinning, showing his interlocking fangs.

"Of course not. Do you have no faith in my ability as a scientist?" He rumbled with humor lacing his tone. Evelyn looked at him, not bothering to hide the horror in her eyes as a skull, several feet away from her deteriorated into dust.

"If I say no, will I wake up tomorrow?" Evelyn joked, sounding more tired than she should have. He grinned wider and Evelyn couldn't help but compare his teeth to a shark.

"Oh you'll wake up my glorious lord," He began sounding far too enthusiastic to be sane. "The question you should be asking, is whether you would want to wake up." Nightstorm countered and Evelyn once again found herself nodding slowly.

"Well, if that is the case; you are a fantastic scientist. One of the best in the universe." She added with false enthusiasm, trying to match the seeker's own. He rumbled a chuckle again watching as she turned on her heels and walking to Barricade. The hunter growled low in his throat as she approached, placing a hand on the part of his leg that was destroyed. She sat there for a moment, exchanging a long glance with him. She moved her lips to say something but he grunted, stopping her.

"No need for words putrid female." He growled and by his tone she couldn't help but smile, moving and resting her forehead against his calf.

"Like I was going to offer you any comfort, you bloody useless pile of scrap metal." She retorted calmly while still resting on the warm metal. "Let's get you to the med bay." She whispered and he grunted again, shooting the approaching seeker a wary glare as he bent down, picking up the police mech easily with one hand even as Barricade gave an indignant roar at the treatment. Despite the situation and her exhaustion, Evelyn found herself laughing at the sight and Barricade shot her a glare that promised much pain and suffering in the future. She didn't care thought, and continued laughing. It would be worth it.

XXXX

"How is he?" Evelyn asked, her voice a complete void of any detectable emotion as she stood with her arms crossed behind her back. Knock Out glanced at her and before he responded he examined her eyes. The right one glowing an intense blue, the only indication of the immense stress she was feeling.

"Well. He's alive." Knock Out casually stated, waving a hand in the air dismissively. She nodded absent mindedly, her lip twitching as she ground her teeth together. "But I assure you, he should make a rapid recovery. It wasn't as close to his spark as it looked." He continued, gauging her reaction. Evelyn stood straighter.

"Thank you Knock Out." She croaked out, before shooting him an indistinguishable glance. "You are dismissed." She added as an almost after thought. He snorted rather indignantly before turning off on his heel. As he walked out of the door he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going out for a drive." The red medic snarled as he walked out of the med bay and Evelyn snorted. By drive he obviously meant drag racing, probably after fixing the scuffs on his paint job.

She heard the metal door shut as she sighed, approaching the still form of Nightflight and running a single hand along the deep gouges that littered his wings. She let her head fall, hair billowing over her face and she let her body crouch into a sitting position. Evelyn let herself stay there, by his side for hours, despite Knock Out's best attempts at getting her to leave after he returned. Eventually he gave up and left to recharge, leaving the med bay empty and silent.

The door opened after a good couple of hours and she didn't bother to look up. Evelyn both felt and heard as a rather large mech approached, stopping just behind her but she didn't look up, she continued to sit there.

"I'm such an idiot." Evelyn practically spat as she ran a hand over the cinnamon armor of the down seeker, lifting her head up. "This is entirely my fault." She admitted, not even bothering to look at the large being behind her even though she knew who he was.

"This was nobody's fault, Evelyn." Nightstorm stated calmly, his voice hissing out static. She turned to him, her eyes tired and weak and she ran a clawed hand through her hair. This was the first time he hadn't called her 'lord'.

"If I wasn't so bloody cocky and just blatantly stupid." Evelyn began in a hiss, clenching her hands as her lips formed into as she grimaced. "I've made this mistake before." She looked down. "What good is a leader that leads her men to their own death?" Evelyn paused again, taking a moment to look at Nightflight, his optics black and almost lifeless. If it wasn't for the subtle humming of his spark and the machines connected to the part of his chest that still needed the armor replaced, Evelyn would have thought him dead. "I shouldn't even be leader. I was a terrible choice." She began, meaning to continue but stopped the second the very tip of Nightstorm's talon hooked under her chin, turning her head so she was looking at him. He kneeled his head directly before her body.

"You are young." He hissed, his voice crackling more than usual. "You will make mistakes. Every leader makes mistakes." He paused, each of his four optics locked on her, his slim angular face stiff. "The important factor is that you rectify them. I do not stand behind you for nothing, my lord. My loyalty alone should be proof." He added, his lip tilting into a smirk as he removed his talon. She sighed.

"I was still an idiot." She added rather sulkily.

"Completely." He added before grinning. "and a miniature Megatron in the making." The larger seeker rumbled and Evelyn nodded.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and the seeker nodded before pointing his large, slender fingers towards the door.

"Now get some rest. I will not have a leader that is too exhausted to think." Nightstorm commanded and she made to protest but he stopped her. "I will stay by Nightflight. It is my responsibility as trine leader to monitor his condition." The large mech practically growled and Evelyn gave a single stern yet exhausted nod as she turned to leave.

"Oh and Evelyn." He said, catching her attention just as she made it to the door. She turned her body to him, looking over her shoulder to meet his optics. "It takes more than just fancy wording and big guns to lead an army." He finished and she looked into his optics for a good minute before nodding again, a subtle smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you, Nightstorm. Where would I be without you?" She stated before turning and returning to her room. Nightstorm watched her leave, and listened to her retreating steps before turning to his down trine mate.

"I take it you heard that?" Nightstorm rasped, a subtle hint of humor evident in his tone as he turned his body to Nightflight. Slowly his optics onlined, the crimson, duller than it should have been. He chuckled.

"Looks like good old Eve is back and kicking." Nightflight whispered, his voice weak, despite the grin that was plastered on his face plates.

"Yes. It looks that our lord is back." Nightstorm confirmed, turning his head back to where Evelyn had left.

"Good. Cause if she decides to be the new Megatron…" He paused, looking rather concerned. "I think we should be more than concerned."

XXXX

All of the Neutrals stood in the communication room, backs held straight and faces grim as they waited for their leader to appear. They hadn't seen her for a couple of days and none of them wanted to face her, considering the tone of voice she used when she pinged them.

"Do you think one of her rants will be as powerfully demeaning as our late lord Megatron?" Scavenge snorted, in a poor attempt to lighten the funeral like mood in the room. Somewhere Knock Out snorted loudly as he waved his hand.

"Hmm. She is _quite _talented with words." He hummed beside the now standing Nightflight who smirked silently to himself. "I think she might surpass him."

"I don't know. She doesn't have the general mass of Megatron." Scavenge added, glancing quickly to the form of Barricade and Greyside who were silent in the back, faceplates unreadable.

"Wait? Demeaning speech?" Fireflight asked his wings rising as his eyes widened. The olive green mech snorted, walking to stand beside the startled seeker, stopping to place a slender hand on the back of his red armor.

"Oh, that's right. You've never experienced Megatron after a failure. Aren't you in for a treat." The scout said solemnly and Fireflight let his wings drop almost comically as his expression matched his mood.

Almost suddenly the door opened and the subtle clicking of Evelyn's clawed foot on the catwalk above them could be heard, silencing the quiet chattering instantaneously. Every optic was on her, watching and waiting as she made it to the center, eye level with all of them. Her facial features were unreadable and they group of Cybertronians observed her rather patiently, with stiff postures. Evelyn let her eyes rake over them as she crossed her arms behind her back, interlocking her hands. She cleared her throat and for a moment, ever one tensed noticeably, ready for a demeaning that was inevitable.

"I'm an asshole." She spoke out, loud and clear and for a good while the room was silent enough that Evelyn could make out the gentle humming of the inner workings of the many aliens. Several of them flickered their optics as if they didn't quite believe what they were hearing.

"What?" Knock Out was the first one to break the shock and Evelyn moved her eyes to him, his jaw actually hanging open. She took a step closer.

"I'm an asshole." Evelyn repeated, louder and clearer this time but it still had the same effect. "and I am sorry for how I have acted lately." She added slowly.

"So…" Scavenge began, gesturing wildly with his hands as he tried to form words. "You're actually admitting to acting like a bitch?" He mumbled rather uncertainly, expecting a quick reprimand but none came. Instead Evelyn chuckled, a relieving sound to the group.

"Oh yes. I was a complete and total tyrannical bitch and I deserve everything you call me." She stated and Knock Out smirked.

"Good, because I have a list." He added playfully and Evelyn snorted weakly before turning her attention to Nightflight.

"and you, I owe more than an apology to. It was my utter stupidity that caused this and I want you to know that I will fix this." Evelyn promised, taking a moment to study his now scarred and slightly mangled frame, that still needed some work done to it.

"I have no doubts that you will leader." He began, just barely holding back a grin. "It's just good to have you back." He finished and she gave a relieved grin.

"Yes," Barricade interjected, his tone ever harsh and threatening. "but if you ever do that again, female, I will crush the life out of you." He hissed, his four, semi connected optics glowing a brighter crimson as he clenched his claws together to add to his threat. Evelyn nodded, a smirk growing on her lips.

"I would expect nothing less from you." She hummed turning to Greyside who had pulled himself off of the wall, and had uncrossed his arms.

"Now if we may discuss our now multiple enemies." The large grey mech mumbled, catching every mech and femme attention. Buzzsaw flew down from the rafters, landing rather gracefully upon Evelyn shoulders.

"I was just getting to that." She stated and the mech nodded.

"The humans are the least of our concerns." The logical mech began. "It is the rogues that are the problem."

"I don't know about that." Evelyn countered. "They seemed well armed, more so than they rightfully should."

"Exactly why they are the least of our concerns at the moment. It takes a while to build up such a strike force. The likelihood of that assault being an all out, meant to completely destroy us, is high. I doubt they will be able to build up their arms again to that level for at least a while." He paused, gesturing with his strange clawed hand. "The rogues we know nothing about. They have the advantage of unpredictably." He finished and Evelyn nodded, running a hand under her chin.

"Yeah. You're right Greyside." She muttered shaking her head slightly as she bit her lip. "I think the best course of action would be reconnaissance on both groups. I will not make the mistake of going in blind and stupid again. I won't put any of you in that kind of risk again." Evelyn added.

"Rest up for today. We'll worry about it tomorrow." She commanded and much easier than they had arrived, the group left.

**Author's note: Well hey, look at that. Evelyn's not as crazy now. So how'd this chapter turn out?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Michael was a large man muscle wise, his broad body lined with scars from his military history. He paused at the door of his office and it took a few minutes to disengage the several locks that protected the steel lined room. The man entered, tossing his keys to an empty spot on the desk as he ran a hand over his shaved head, sighing a breath of relief as the door shut, automatically locking and securing itself.

He meant to sit down but stopped when his eyes caught the subtle blinking of the computer he had turned off before he had left. Michael's body tensed as he pulled out a glock, holding it up to the computer. With a slow steady motion, he approached, his finger just over the trigger as he licked his lips.

The computer continued to blink as if unaffected by the threat and Michael reached out, moving the mouse with a pen on the desk. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the monitor flashed to life, the desktop already loaded all blank except a single tiny box.

"Paranoid aren't we?" A female voice purred, full of confidence and self assured ego. Michael frowned, the scars on his face making him look all the more intimidating. He looked at the webcam briefly, hatred filling his eyes as the woman laughed, a mocking sound to his ears.

"Not going to show yourself?" He basically spat and the woman, chuckled again, a deep rolling sound that otherwise would have been pleasant. A little black box on the screen widened on its own accord and he was met with what resembled a video chat.

The woman was attractive, her red hair curling in waves over her left eye, the exposed glowing an almost unnatural icy blue. She smiled, her lips curling gently as she studied him under half closed eyelids.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Michael Conroy." The woman continued to purr confidently as she brought both hands up, interlocking them comfortably before her chest. His eyes flicked to her right one that wasn't human at all. The intricate metal limb glistening in the low light. "I assume you know who I am?" She asked and Michael sat down, in the chair before his desk.

"Evelyn Grey." He hissed and she smiled at the recognition.

"You know, you were a bitch to find at first." Evelyn began, waving her metallic hand to punctuate her statement. "Considering that you move around so bloody much." She growled before allowing another eased smile coat her features. "Do you want to know how I found you?" She asked sounding rather excited, like she wanted to brag to somebody. He didn't answer her, instead Michael just continued to glare.

"Indulge me." Evelyn grumbled with a half wave of her hand as she narrowed her eyes in threat. The man leaned back, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"Tell me then. How did you find me?" Michael hissed, moodily and Evelyn sat up, looking more than enthusiastic.

"Well, you know how the simplest method is always the answer, or however that quote goes?" She said dismissively before continuing. "I was going about this all wrong. You see, I just found the location of your newest, 'rally' and with a little good old detective work, hacking and bribery and guess what I found?" She probed and his expression fell further.

"What did you find?" He snarled in a poor attempt at holding his composer. Evelyn smirked, licking her lips as she sat back, crossing her leg over her knee.

"That you Michael H. Conroy made a very rookie mistake. Using an ATM machine? Not only does that have a camera but with just the right touches, I can get enough personal information to find out whatever I want about you." She clasped her hands together. "I know everything about you. You're first job, the fact that you got a dishonorable discharge from the marines, and that you have a fiancée, whom, by the way knows how to keep her identity secret, better than you."

"And what now?" Michael snarled, standing as he slammed his hand on the desk, momentarily distracting Evelyn. "You plan to use that against me? Blackmail me to your will?" He continued and Evelyn looked amused as she laughed.

"Blackmail you? No." She snorted, waving her metallic hand idly in the air. "Going after family is so underhanded. My dispute is with you and you alone. Considering that you tried to _shoot _me and annihilate my entire army." Evelyn added, hissing the last part as she narrowed her eyes.

"And so you plan to get your revenge? Mock me than destroy me?" Michael guessed and Evelyn leaned back again, a humored smirk, gracing her features again.

"If I had wanted to destroy you, you're organization would be nothing but ashes and you would be staring into my eyes as I pulled the trigger, hours ago."

"Then why haven't you?" He asked as he sat back down. Evelyn tilted her head to the side.

"Because, I'm not that kind of woman and unlike my, would be predecessor, I believe in second chances." She explained calmly. "Not only that but it would seem the two of us have a common enemy."

"Those other robots?" He asked and Evelyn nodded once. "Decepticons?"

"Worse." Evelyn answered, solemnly. He nodded as well, his eyes flickering off screen as he seemed to contemplate something. He returned his gaze back to her.

"Let me get this straight." He growled, gaining a commanding tone to his voice. You want me to ally myself and my resources with you?" Never." He spat and Evelyn curled her lip in disgust.

"So I expected." She rumbled. "That was option A, now for B." She added, eyes narrowing. Michael mimicked her gesture.

"And what would that be?"

"Simple. You leave the Neutrals out of your pathetic plans. You leave us alone. We leave you alone. Everyone continues to exist happily." Evelyn stated and he snorted.

"And if I don't?" He challenged and Evelyn grinned, her lips curling in not only a sinister fashion but a rather predatory manor as well.

"Then I will personally rip your limbs off for every aggravation you cause us." She threatened as she leaned closer to the screen, clenching her metallic claws together for added effect. She sat back. "Do I make myself clear, Michael Conroy?" She growled and he snarled in response, moving to turn off the monitor.

"and one more thing." Evelyn added and he stopped, meeting her cold eyes. "Take a good look at your office, at all of the machines. Now tell me Michael. Which one doesn't look familiar?" Evelyn purred and he couldn't hide the horrified expression that crossed his face as he unconsciously looked around the room.

"It was a pleasure. I'll keep in touch." Evelyn added before cutting the connection completely and leaving Michael alone in a room that felt full with possible enemies.

XXXX

The proximity alert was never a welcome sound to any of the Neutrals and the second the siren went off; everyone either groaned or growled audibly from their positions, piled up in the rec. room around a large theater sized projector screen. Evelyn cursed loudly as she stood from the shoulder of Nightstorm who looked equally as frustrated with the interruption.

"Jack." Evelyn snarled, while pressing the device under her ear. She waited a few moments as she scaled down the seeker's enormous frame, using his metal armor as handholds before dropping down, onto the small form of Dwindle, who squeaked in protest.

"Yeah?" The young man answered, quickly picking up the phone and almost dropping it.

"Can you see anyone?" Evelyn asked as she finally reached the ground, walking past Barricade's calf as she shifted the Cybertronian pistol on her back.

"Yeah… looks like a really big black truck." He muttered and Evelyn paused, her face turning into a frown.

"Like bigger than a semi big?" She then asked.

"Yep." Jack mumbled. "Should I hide behind the desk?" He began but stopped a moment. "Now there looks like military officials exiting the vehicle. They look important." Jack stated and Evelyn snorted.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few seconds." She informed before cutting the connection and turning to her men. "Continue the movie. I'll take care of it." Evelyn muttered to the group as she walked out of the building and into the warm sun. It took her only a moment to walk through the small office and past the intimidating wall. Evelyn stopped, a firm smirk on her features as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Can I help you gents?" She asked to the two men before her. The first one's lip twitched, the only indication of the mirth he was barely containing, while the second one placed a hand to his mouth to stop himself from giggling.

"Ma'am. We have a complaint of alien activity in this vicinity." He paused, pulling the pair of sunglasses down his nose to look at her over the rim. "Are you aware of any alien activity?" He drawled and Evelyn just raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno." She began turning and looking over her shoulder as she heard familiar footsteps approach. She smirked as Scavenge walked behind her. "Hey Scavenge," She called gaining his attention. "We got a complaint of alien activity. Seen any aliens lately?" She blatantly asked and the large mech tilted his head to the side, making a show to bring a finger under his chin as if contemplating.

"Fraid not gentlemen. But if I do see anything, I will inform you immediately." The scout promised and by now the second man had lost it, chuckling heavily as the other one punched him playful.

"Lennox you crazy bastard, it has been far too long!" Evelyn exclaimed, grasping the man in a bear hug before releasing him and grabbing the other man. "Epps!" She pulled back giving the two a grin. "How the hell did you escape N.E.S.T duties?" She asked and Will managed to look sheepish for a moment.

"Actual alien complaint." Epps mumbled under his breath while looking away. The humor from Evelyn's face fell almost instantly as she tilted her head to the side.

"Seriously?" She dead panned and both Will and Epps nodded, slowly. "So they sent you three?" Evelyn asked and will shrugged.

"Four actually." Will answered by gesturing to Ironhide. The door opened and out slid the small but still muscular form of Abigail, her once neat bun completely cropped off into a short spiky, half Mohawk. In her hand she held a small bag.

"My little femme!" Scavenge called out, ducking past the group and reaching Abigail, who didn't even flinch. Ironhide growled lowly before transforming to his full height, much larger than the scout but Scavenge paid him no mind as he scooped her up. She grinned as he held her with both of his hands and pulled her up to his face.

"Guess who made it on the N.E.S.T bomb squad?" She exclaimed pointing both thumbs into her chest. "That's right, this chick!" She continued and Evelyn gave Will a single eyebrow raise and a smirk.

"Remember that quiet, reserved, dedicated woman you met before." He began idly. "I miss her already." Will grumbled and Evelyn snorted.

"Well considering where she applied for, you'd had to know there was something wrong." Evelyn pointed out and Will frowned.

"Yeah man, you gotta be shithouse crazy to work for you." Epps added helpfully added and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Says a lot about you." Evelyn retorted and he raised a finger.

"Hey, before that, alien enslave the world shit, I got out if you remember."

"To work with the Wreckers!" Will pointed out and Evelyn snorted, sharing a knowing glance with Ironhide who had managed not to say anything this entire time.

"Alright ladies. Let's take this chit chat inside before I get another alien complaint. I mean who the hell even lives in this town anyway? It's bloody deserted!" Evelyn growled and Ironhide grumbled something before cutting past them and past Scavenge. Abigail quickly shifted, scaling up Scavenge's chest to reach his shoulder.

XXXX

Evelyn sat with her elbows resting on a rather large fold up table, with her hands interlocked, and her head resting on the back of her hands. Behind her, the entire Neutral fraction beside's Scavenge were relaxing casually. Several were sitting comfortably, optics glued on a screen as some slasher flick played. Both Barricade and Greyside were perched in the back, leaning on the farthest wall, with stoic expressions locked on the three new comers.

"Hey old 'Hide!" Fireflight chimed with a wave the second his blue optics caught side of the large war mech, and he smirked as the seeker approached him.

"Fireflight." The mech greeted calmly, if not a bit coldly. "I didn't know you were still functioning." He said, standing as he clasped a hand on the red seeker's shoulders. Fireflight grinned and shrugged good naturedly.

"Wasn't." He said with a dismissive gesture before pointing a finger to the side of his head and spinning it slightly. "You know how us fliers get when we lose our trine." He paused, his eyes flickering from a particularly painful memory.

"Ah." Was all Ironhide could say. "How?" The large mech grumbled and it was all that he needed to ask. Everyone, even Evelyn knew how seekers could get; how insane they could go. Fireflight perked up, his wings rising noticeably as he pointed his finger to the large seeker that was crouched down besides both Epps and Will, much to their dislike. Nightstorm perked his head up, four eyes locking on the red seeker.

"He found me… at my worst." The seeker sighed. "Nightstorm caught me; I thought I was a Decepticon prisoner." Both Nightstorm and Fireflight laughed at this, as if remembering the event together. "But he kept me hidden, talked to me, repaired me until I was right in the head. He didn't have a trine. Never made the bond with any seeker. He found Nightflight soon after; just before he met Evelyn. Since then we've been a trine. Ever since then alls been good!" He added hopefully with a large grin plastered on his face. Evelyn met his optics before turning to Nightstorm and giving him a grin.

"You certainly are good at fixing things aren't you?" She stated still grinning at the enormous seeker, who couldn't stand fully in the hanger. He inclined his head.

"I am ever tactical, my lord." He answered with an elegant wave of his spindly talons. "The mind is like one intricate machine. Easy to tinker with if you know how." He added and Evelyn's fond grin fell and Epps looked slightly horrified.

"and ever creepy Nightstorm." She blatantly stated and he smirked, meeting her eyes with a truly mischievous glint to them.

"I do not bring terror to my enemies for no reason my lord." He finished and Evelyn found herself smirking. Epps briefly rummaged through his bag as if trying to find a distraction from the ever intimidating presence that was Nightstorm. He stopped almost instantly before a large grin found itself to his face. He met Evelyn eyes before pulling out a large bottle.

It was unmarked and the liquid looked like a mixture of sludge, oil, and swamp water as he slammed it onto the white table. He was still smirking before pulling out several glass cups.

"What in the pit is that, Fleshling?" Barricade grumbled from his position in the back, his crimson optics glowing brighter.

"Sludge." He stated still grinning madly. Evelyn raised an eyebrow as Will placed his head in his palm. "My own brand of Moonshine." He added tapping the glass bottle lovingly.

"You make your own alcohol?" Evelyn dead panned and he gave a single nod.

"Hey, when you're trapped in some of the god awful places we get trapped in; you learn to make something that brings the men's moral up."

"So booze then?" She added and again he nodded if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"and considering that all of us have been through hell, I thought we'd need a little cheering up celebration." He added, pouring a cup.

"A celebration?" Nightstorm asked, titling his head as he contemplated something. Almost suddenly he seemed to perk up, wings lifting and optics glowing brighter. "I will be back momentarily." He grinned before ducking out of the room far faster than any seeker his size should have been able to. The others watched him, concern evident on their features. Even Barricade couldn't hide the look of horror that flicked across his face.

It took less than a minute before the massive seeker returned, struggling with a massive, almost pressurized barrel. He placed it in the middle of the room, slender claws scraping the black metal as his four eyes glinted mischievously. Evelyn frowned, raising an eyebrow as she tried to figure out what was in the barrel.

"Is that?" Barricade mumbled, opting to stand slightly.

"That can't be." Knock Out purred, wiggling his fingers excitedly as he sat up. Fireflight tilted his head in equal confusion as Will leaned in. Ironhide pulled his body off of the ground, letting his arms fall to his sides as she approached Nightstorm. The seeker grinned, running his hands over the barrel.

"What is that?" Evelyn finally asked. Nightstorm caught her eyes with his optics.

"My brew of high grade." He rumbled, showing his fangs.

"I haven't had your High-grade since," Ironhide paused at this as if remembering something. He grinned. "Since those blasted twins nicked it from you stellarcycles ago." The large war mech reminisced and the seeker chuckled short burst of static.

"Ah, but that wasn't even the good stuff." The large seeker added, patting the top of the barrel. Evelyn grinned.

"Can I try some?" She asked and almost collectively from both Barricade, Greyside, and surprisingly Knock Out, they practically bellowed a no. Evelyn raised an eyebrow as Knock Out coughed politely before turning to his leader.

"As much fun as it would be to see your temperamental systems on this," He began gesturing to the container. "If Ratchet finds out about this, I don't want to wake up with a wrench firmly shoved up my tailpipe." He seductively purred, with a cocky half grin. Evelyn gave a dramatic huff.

"Fine." She joked. "I'll just stick to sludge then." She continued playfully, snatching the cup from Epps hands and giving him a wink. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Skinny bitch." He muttered under his breath and Evelyn chuckled before turning back to the group before her.

"Now, as long as nobody does anything stupid, I believe we can start the festivities." Evelyn grinned and surprisingly everyone gave a whoop of joy as they got up. Greyside tilted his head to the side and both Barricade and Evelyn caught this.

"Not drinking?" Evelyn asked and he chuckled shaking his head.

"The likely hood of something going wrong if I were to drink is too high to ignore." The grey mech stated simply. "I like to be in control of my body at all times." He clarified and Evelyn nodded, understanding. Barricade pulled his body off of the wall.

"Then if you're not indulging yourself I will…what is that blasted human term?" He paused his lips curling into a rather gruesome leer as he thought. "ah, yes. I'm getting hammered." He growled before storming to where the barrel was and to a grinning Nightstorm.

Evelyn laughed as the usually sadistic and rather reserved second in command grabbed a 'cube' of High-grade, only downing the liquid after he saw several other mech indulge themselves first, including Nightstorm. She snorted, pressing her own glass to her lips and letting Epps's home recipe grace her tongue.

Evelyn sputtered, coughing as the thick liquid practically burned holes into her esophagus, not even extinguishing after it had hit her stomach. She choked, banging on her sternum with her fist as she gave the man a watery glare.

"What the hell is in this!" She gave into rasping as she coughed again. "Nuclear waste?" She asked and both Will and Epps were laughing.

"What's wrong?" Will spoke first, drinking the liquid as if it were water. Evelyn snorted as she glared at the man incredulously.

"Ah, she doesn't have enough hairs on her chest to enjoy my fine wine." Epps added and Evelyn looked at him, a more than mischievous glint in her eyes before downing the whole glass.

XXXX

Sun that seemed far brighter than it should have been glinted into Evelyn's just opening eyes and she didn't bother to stifle the groan that peeled out of her dry lips. Carefully she pulled her torso up; the only thought flittering through her head was 'who's foot am I lying on?' With a quick glance she paused at the sight of Fireflight, pinned against the wall in a rather distorted position, head against the wall with back and wings bent in a way that looked agonizing. Knowing him though, he'd probably just passed out like that but the one thing Evelyn was wondering how she had fallen asleep on his foot.

On the table where Epps, Will, and Evelyn had been playing several different card games, the two men remained, face down and cups tipped over. Evelyn stood, raising one eyebrow, as she dusted off her clothing, surprised at the lack of a hangover she had, considering how much acid like alcohol she had consumed. She approached the two men, poking one half-heartedly only to see if he was still breathing. Epps snorted, and Will groaned, not even twitching in the slightest.

With a rather confident, if not devious smirk, she bent down, rummaging through their pockets, not even bothering to be particularly sneaky or discrete about it. Within seconds she had both of their wallets and keys in her hand, and she quickly removed each driver license before returning the wallets and switching the two men's keys, figuring that they'd find out soon enough.

"Good morning leader, nice to you up. Looks like your system filtered out the alcohol far faster and better than a 'normal' human's system can." Knock Out observed with a casual yet cocky smile, gracing his face plate. Evelyn paused, raising a hand a pointing a finger at him rather suspiciously as she pocketed the two, newly acquired driver's licenses.

"How are you still standing? I saw you drink double what some of the other bots did." Evelyn stated blankly, standing to her full height and cocking her head to the side, aware of how tangled her red mane felt. Knock Out grinned, cocking his hip to the side an placing an elegantly polished hand on it as he smirked, his crimson optics glinting mischievously.

"It's not my fault some can't hold their high-grade better." He purred silkily and Evelyn just raised an eyebrow at the statement. The red medic met her expression and chuckled. "not to mention I have tricks of the trade to be thankful for." The mech added and Evelyn just snorted before turning her head to examine her surroundings, watching absentmindedly as the medic walked before a downed Ironhide, who was lying flat on his back, completely passed out.

"I wouldn't." Evelyn observed simply as she stepped to his side, eying him from the corner of her eye. The red medic smirked before gently waving one single talon in the air, while casually placing a hand on his hip.

"If I die, I want it made clear that I regret nothing." Knock Out seductively rumbled as he kneeled down, cuddling up into Ironhide's side. He rested his head on the crook of the massive war mech's arm with a smug look as he met Evelyn slightly horrified expression.

"You are going to die." She hissed tensing as the massive mech shifted and released a low grown, swatting at his ear plate before realizing what it was.

"I'm here Prime." His hissed out, not at all sounding completely conscious. He shifted again, listening to whatever Optimus was telling him as he casually wrapped an arm around Knock Out's waist and pulling him closer to him.

Evelyn nearly lost it, having to slap both of her hands over her mouth as she buckled her knees to keep the still semi offlined mech from realizing exactly who he was cuddling with.

"No complications Prime. I will fully debrief you of why we are late when we return." Ironhide begrudgingly muttered. "No. Improving relationships. Yes. No cannons." The war mech continued and oddly enough, though Knock Out was tense, he kept a calm façade on his features even though Evelyn still fought trying to muffle her laughter.

Almost suddenly, as if finally noticing the extra weight that was resting on his side, Ironhide tensed visibly and slowly, if not reluctantly allowing his blue optics to come online as he moved his head to examine who was nestled into his side. The look on his faceplates was priceless and Evelyn was amazed at how wide his optics managed to grow.

"I never knew you had a thing for the _flashy _mechs." Knock Out purred in a tone that put the word sultry to shame as he ran a delicate finger down the center of Ironhide's chest plates, stopping to give the mech a rather seductive glance and a half smirk.

Ironhide stood, screeching as he leapt to his feet, giving the medic a rather volatile glare but stopped when he saw Evelyn, on the ground, laughing so hard that her sides shook and tears were streaming from her eyes, a very diluted energon, dripping from her right.

"I'm offended. I thought you would be pleased to wake up with a mech as good as me in your arms." Knock Out added with a pleased snort as he placed a cocky hand on his hips.

"I should…." The war mech, stumbled as he struggled forming a proper sentence because of the fury he was feeling. He gave up, cursing under his breath as he stopped off, waking up the drowsy mechs and humans that groaned as they stood.

Evelyn approached Barricade who was now sitting up, rubbing his head slowly as he growled lowly in his throat. She smirked, cockily tapping his foot with her own clawed foot.

"Hangover much?" She teased earning a hostile glare from the mech as he contemplated smacking her across the hanger. Instead he growled, flickering his optics as he stood.

"I'm going to go purge my tanks." He casually muttered before walking away and Evelyn followed him with her eyes.

"I could have honestly gone about my day perfectly fine, not knowing that piece of information." Evelyn called out after him and he grunted something while waving her off rather rudely.

XXXX

The sky was filled with a fiery tinge of oranges, pinks, and yellows due to the earliness of the morning and the several seekers ran, leaping into the air with a single graceful bound before transforming and taking off into the sky, desperate to fly off the grogginess that plagued them. Even Makeshift, joined them, not even bother to match their aerobatics nor dramatics as he lazily hovered above the base.

Will and Epps lumbered out of the hanger, closely followed by a still fuming Ironhide who made certain to cast the ever smirking medic harsh glares that promised a cannon blast. Evelyn sauntered over, slow enough as she watched both Barricade and Knock Out casually talking before the medic jumped out the way, doing an impressive partial back flip before transforming and driving off with the faux police cruiser chasing after him with the intent to maim.

"Aren't we missing one?" Epps grumbled while casually rubbing his head and Will looked around rather suddenly as it came to his attention.

"Yeah. Where is Ms. Rook?" He asked to nobody in particular and Evelyn paused, joining him in looking around.

"I'm missing one too." Evelyn added placing a finger under her lip. "Scavenge is still MIA." Both Will and Epps turned to her and Evelyn placed a hand on her hip, waving over the police cruiser who had long since given up chasing the sport red car. Barricade transformed and approached, a permanent scowl on his features as he flexed his talons.

"Yes, putrid female?" He all but hissed and Evelyn just raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know it was possible for a rusted pile of insufferable scrap metal to become prissier." She retorted earning a growl from the mech which she plainly ignored. "You've seen Scavenge around?" She changed and Barricade simply shook his head once and Evelyn bit her lip before turning and making her way to the other side of the base. Will, Epps, Ironhide, and Barricade followed her before she stopped almost suddenly, a smirk finding its way on her features.

"Ain't that cute?" Ironhide drawled with a humored smirk coating his usually stern features. Sitting high above, on one of the tallest hangers was Scavenge, watching the sunrise with the form of Abigail nestled into his side.

"Aw." Evelyn practically purred, trying her hardest not to laugh. "I think my little scout's got a crush on your explosive technician." Will raised an eyebrow, a grin plastered on his face as he shared a look with Epps.

"Disgusting." Barricade remarked and everyone, including Evelyn turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Like your one to talk." Ironhide snorted, saying what everyone was thinking and Barricade snarled, flexing his sharp talons for emphasis and threat. Evelyn was the one to snort, breaking the tense silence that was accumulating and stopping the war mech from pulling out his cannons.

"Ignore him. He's just pissy."

**Author's note: Why yes ladies and gents, it would appear that we might actually have a couple in this story and it isn't even Barricade and Evelyn (What everyone was expecting) Even I don't know what exactly Eve and 'Cades relationship is and I'm the writer. **

**Anyway, this chapter took a good while to write but on better news I got two lovely fanarts from two lovely people and I must admit I LOVE them! I'll post a link on my page when I get a chance. (Thanks again!)**

**So how did this chapter come out?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Energon seemed to drip from the very sky, raining down on Evelyn and she paused mid step, cupping her hand and catching a single drop, expecting rain. Instead of the clear liquid that she had expected, a glowing blue drop slid down the elegant plating on Evelyn's armor. Hastily and if not a bit reluctantly she lifted her head up, pulling out her once Berretta from the confines of her leather jacket, feeling it flare to life in her hand.

She was alone, only a few blocks away from her base but alone none the less and far enough away where if she needed back up it would be far too late. Evelyn let her eyes lock on the massive silhouetted figure above her, almost startled at how it was crouched lithely, gnarled talons casually wrapped around the shredded form of a smaller mech. She met the crimson optics of the seeker and let her gaze trail down his tattered frame, past his talons that were embedded deep into the armor of the now deceased rogue.

"All alone?" The seeker silkily rumbled, his voice far from it normal volatile tone as he examined her like a specimen and for the first time in what felt like a very long time Evelyn felt her metal heart quiver in fear and she could barely hide her anxieties as the massive seeker released his hold on the carcass, allowing it to crash to the ground just to the left of her still form. "How foolish." He remarked.

Evelyn allowed her gaze to drift to the body of the rogue, his still warm energon accumulating into a steady puddle around his corpse. The steady rumble of more than one F-22 approaching came to Evelyn's attention as the very ground reverberated with the might of their engines.

"Starscream." Evelyn casually greeted with a wave of her talons, forcing an unmatched calm to coat her features as she returned his calculating gaze. Above her she heard a screech from a mech in pain, followed by the unmistakable sound of a transformation as Thundercracker landed beside her, underneath his sharp talons a different seeker. Thundercracker grasped the unknown rogue by his helm, slamming his face and pinning it into the ground before pulling up a massive cannon and firing at point blank.

Behind her, the very air seemed to hum with a sort of static electricity as a flash of light that would have blinded her had Evelyn been facing it as Skywarp teleported. Starscream stood from his crouch, leaping gracefully from his position on the building, landing easily before Evelyn and dwarfing her as he stood to his full height.

Evelyn let her eyes follow the snake like optics of the Decepticon leader all the while tracking Thundercracker as he abandoned his kill to stand to Evelyn's left, completely boxing her in and preventing any sort of escape if she planned to run. Out of fear she took a step back, quickly placing a hand on her hip to disguise her movement.

Starscream at his weakest would have been a challenge for her without the aid of her men; let alone the two other psychotic seekers that were known throughout the war for their brutality and cunning. Evelyn grinned, only to hide the fear bristling though her body as she opted for the one thing that had gotten her out of more situation than fire power. Slowly she placed her berretta back into the holster on her side.

"Well, I'm flattered." Evelyn began. "What brings the Decepticon's most feared to this little old town?" She asked watching as Starscream took a step, crushing the helm of the dead mech under his raptor like feet as he eyed her under his scrutinizing gaze. Behind her she could hear Skywarp fidget impatiently, just waiting for an opportunity to do who knows what. With a twist of his foot, Starscream completely obliterated what was left of the deceased mech's helm before letting a half smirk coat his features and giving the situation, it was very intimidating.

"Protecting my investment." He rumbled. "and ridding of a few traitorous insects." He continued, his voice cutting off into an unmistakable screech as he clenched his unmistakably sharp talons that put Evelyn's own to shame.

"That so?" She casually dared to asks, allowing a bored expression to coat her unnaturally stiff posture. The seeker narrowed his optics as if edging her to question. "The rogues have never been an issue for us." Evelyn said, taking a moment to advert her eyes from him to examine her claws.

"That so?" He mocked and Evelyn couldn't help but flick her eyes back up to meet his optics, giving a harsh glare but she bit her tongue to prevent the smart remarks from slipping out of her mouth.

"They have attacked us before and we easily destroyed them." She retorted earning a humored yet somehow condescending snort from the massive seeker. Evelyn tilted her head to the side before letting an eased sigh flow through her lips, deciding that picking a fight with three rather insane, if not egotistical seekers wasn't the best option for survival. "So I take it the Rogues have been causing you some trouble huh?" She asked as she forced down her own massive pride. Starscream shifted, his wings lifting with a pained shriek of metal grinding on metal. Whether or not he felt it, the Decepticon leader showed no indication even though both Thundercracker and Skywarp, locked their optics on his wings. He paid them no mind as he let an eased smirk coat his features before placing his hand on his hip.

"I would say that trouble, isn't quite the right word. They are but grit under my plating. Nothing but an irritation but easy enough to rid of." He retorted in a cocky tone that made Evelyn grin in response, matching his pose with a smirk of her own.

"So what can I do for you oh mighty leader of the Decepticons?" Evelyn asked, making sure to sweep into a bow, catching his optics and giving the mech a rather cheeky grin as she swept low, placing a clawed hand over where her metal heart resided.

"Can't you tell?" He grumbled when she stood, choosing to ignore her mocking behavior as he flicked his talons. "I'm falling apart. I need use of your medics and their…" He paused before rumbling insultingly. "talents."

"Well, I'd hate to be inhospitable to an ally of such caliber." She sneered, earning a grunt from Thundercracker who had recognized what the two were doing.

"Yes, _comrade_. Primus forbid we be rude to each other. Lead on." He finished with an elegant wave of his long talons earning a barking laugh from Evelyn as she turned and began walking down the street, back to the relative safety of her base.

XXXX

Already, before the seeker's even entered, the Neutral base was on high alert with Nightflight and Fireflight detecting the Decepticon presence. Barricade stood with his arms crossed just behind the entrance, his posture stiff and his claws tensing at the sight of who was entering behind his leader. Evelyn met his harsh gaze and for a moment she expected the police mech to lunge at the already injured seeker.

Both Thundercracker and Skywarp must have expected this as well because Evelyn felt them tense, their frames going stiff behind her. Barricade crossed the distance, Starscream matching his steps as they met in the middle, chest puffed up as they eyed each other in a very hostile manor. Evelyn bit her lip, holding her breath as she reached into her coat, grasping her 9mm as she moved her body away from the other seeker's.

"I thought you were rusting in the bottom of the ocean with the rest of the Decepticons." Barricade casually stated with a wave of his gleaming talons. Starscream snorted or rather the equivalent of.

"I could say the same about you, you traitorous ground pounder. I thought you worked for me." Starscream retorted and though their words could have been construed as hostile, their postures were relaxing as the spoke to each other, confusing every single being in the area.

"If you recall 'Screamer." Barricade proudly growled in a rather sadistic manor as he eyed the seeker calmly. "I don't _work _for anyone and if anyone's is to hold the title of traitorous glitch; that would be you." He teased, a ghost of a smirk playing across his face plates.

"I guess that would be a recurring trait in us survivors." Starscream retorted and Barricade gave a rumble.

"There is a difference between being a survivor and being a coward, Starscream. Though I highly doubt you know the difference." He sneered and both Evelyn and Thundercracker tensed, expecting a retaliation from the Decepticon leader but he simply let an eased grin coat his features as he studied Evelyn's second in command.

"You never change do you?" The seeker remarked, examining the points of his talons and Evelyn dared to glance at Thundercracker, who was looking back at her equal confusion etched on his face plates. She shook her head to herself, before taking a daring step forward to intervene between the, dare she say friendly banter and teasing.

"Hold on a sec you two. Let's pity the poor confused ones here." She began, feeling a tad bit nervous when both of them leveled her a glare. "Rumor has it that you _hated _each other. Wanted to rip out each other's throats. Well that's obviously not the case. Wanna fill us in?" Evelyn asked while raising a single eyebrow. Out of everyone, Barricade was the one to give a scolding chuckle.

"You, out of all of us should know that allies can mean survival." Barricade stated and the realization hit her instantly, her eyes widening as she understood. "And a good way to survive in the Decepticon army is always having a powerful mech that wants to keep you alive."

"Yes…" Starscream added in a hiss as he examined his claws. "I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

"And who better then to have the second in command." Evelyn mumbled before turning to the seeker. "and who better than the leader's favored interrogator." She praised, grinning from ear to ear.

"as they say, whoever has the most information runs the war and dare I say after are dearly departed leaders tirade into madness, having even the slightest inkling of what he was up to was a good way to survive."

"As good as any." Barricade added giving a pointed look at Starcream which only earned him a harsh glare that might have sent any other mech flinching back but he wasn't even affected. Evelyn watched the exchange between the two before voicing what everyone in the room had been expecting.

"How the hell were the two of you able to work with together!" She demanded and Thundercracker gave a soft chuckle, wanting to know the same answer.

"Oh that's simple," Starcream began. "Were both very talented backstabbers so there were no false expectations of what our _alliance _possibly held. After a few weeks of pent up aggression we would make a big display of trying to dismantle each other, keeping our, would be façade solid." He explained and Evelyn found herself nodding slowly as she processed the information.

XXXX

Evelyn Grey found herself in the hanger alone with Starscream, a position that she certainly didn't want to be in but found herself nonetheless. Barricade had long since left a few hours ago, claiming to have important 'second in command duties' that Evelyn was unaware of. Both Nightstorm and Knockout had vacated after their respected duties of both fixing him and performing intricate changes to the Decepticon command trine that Evelyn thought impossible.

She had watched, intrigued as Nightstorm had literally ripped away at important armor, none too gentle as he raked deep into the still conscious Starscream all the while berating him for 'fragging up' a seeker's naturally sleek form and apparently beautiful body. It was the first time, in her entire time as leader, she had heard the oddly horrific and malicious scientist indulge in the vain personality that all seekers seemed to have.

Now it was just the two of them, Starscream casually testing the new improvements to his body, flexing his arm and testing the sheen of the new paint that coated his body. He stood, turning and twisting each new component of his body and Evelyn remained sitting, sipping a cup of coffee that was laced with energon.

"So…" She began not really sure how to begin. "This is how you looked before the war and all it enhancements?" She opted taking another sip from her still steaming cup. The now grey, red, and blue seeker turned ever so slightly, looking over his wing. He didn't answer at first, taking a moment to look down his 'sleek' form that no longer resembled the bulky triangular form that it once was. His shifted his wings, now fully able to move on their own accord like most of the seeker's Evelyn had seen.

He twisted his now somehow more humanoid but alien waist around, smirking at the new mobility he had before he spun around faster than he had ever been able to and crouched down only millimeters away from her body. Evelyn clenched the handle of her cup but otherwise didn't move as she found herself eye to optic with the Decepticon leader.

"Yes." He practically sung, blue talons gleaming on either side of her and she took a moment to glance at each claw before giving the vain seeker an unimpressed glare. "More or less." He continued as he stood, bouncing on his now semi raptor legs that ended up being much longer than she thought.

"Faster right?" Evelyn stated. "With all that bulky armor removed along with the shrapnel that had to be ripping into some important internals." She casually remarked and he smirked again, taking a second moment to admire his lithe form. She laughed slightly under her breath.

"I can barely recognize you." Evelyn mumbled downing the rest of her cup before placing it to the side and jumping to her feet before making her way over to the staircase. Starscream watched her as she made her way onto the catwalks that made allowed her to be face to face with the seeker. "No more Megatron had done a lot." She observed and he flinched, clenching his claws together as he scowled.

"Don't even mention that _fools _designation." He hissed, crouching in anger. "His leadership has destroyed the once glorious Decepticons reputation." The seeker continued as he brought his hand up, talons tense and rigid along with his general pose. "Do you want to know how many years I spent _groveling _in his shadow? How many years I spent serving that incompetent, maniacal idiot!" He paused and Evelyn took a moment to sit back down, allowing her legs to dangle over the edge, resting her arms and chin on the bar as she looked at him with curious blue eyes.

"Do you even know why the Decepticons have gotten so far within this war?" He asked and Evelyn didn't even bother answering him, knowing that he the question was rhetorical. It took him less than a second to start up again. "Because of me, Starscream! My plans and my superiority leading the seekers and he would come to me and we would be victorious." The seeker stopped completely, his lip plates moving to snarl further. "and then he went insane, lead by that faulty, blasted, sorry excuse, Fallen."

"Megatron became paranoid and he trusted no one. Not even me. Not after the countless times I have proven myself and my skill as a second in command! Every mistake, every single failure that he responsible for was to be blamed on me, that it was somehow MY mistake and he would take out all of his frustrations on me and I let him!" Starscream roared loudly, and Evelyn remained quiet, letting the seeker have his much needed vent.

"And throughout his madness I remained loyal, fighting ever so desperately to prove my worth but nothing I did was _ever _good enough and he would go out of his way to find a reason to take out his anger on me!" He bent down, wings taunt as he clenched both claws in fury and a sadistic glint lit up in his optics that frightened Evelyn didn't even flinch.

"So I gave him a reason to hate me. I became the Starscream that I am now. Treacherous, brilliant, and ruthless, Starscream. Anyone that would dare cross me I would tear out their spark whether it be Autobot or Decepticon! I made it clear to Megatron that I would rip the life from his body if he even gave me the opportunity. Even though I never did, and believe me I had plenty of chances." He sighed or rather the equivalent of.

"Sometimes I think he kept me around just in the hopes that I would make good on my threats and end him." He continued solemnly. "After we revived him, Megatron just wasn't the same leader that he was and after the destruction of the fallen he became weak and it wasn't just because of his injuries. He began to lean to me once again and I found myself leading the Decepticons again as he worked on his newest convoluted scheme. If I had even had the slightest inclination of what he was planning, I would have ripped his head off with my own talons.

"One time I found him staring at the moon, a sleeping sparking held in his clutches and I took my position by his side, as I have often. He said nothing for the longest time and I thought he hadn't even realized my approach. Finally he spoke without even turning to me, 'Why did you revive me Starscream?' He knew it wasn't on the Fallen's order; that I had made the order myself." Starscream muttered, drifting off into a silence as his optics dimmed as he remembered the event.

"What did you tell him?" Evelyn asked only after a few good minutes of no spoken words and her own curiosity. Starscream jerked his head to her, almost as if he had forgotten who he was speaking to.

"That the Decepticons were nothing without the leadership of _'mighty'_ Megatron." He said bitterly before adding with a smirk. "and that if anyone was going to be responsible for his demise, it would be me. Not some pathetic waste of carbon." The seeker shrugged. "and then he offlined again, after dooming the Decepticons to extinction, under the mercy of the now unforgiving Autobots" He drooped down, looking defeated again.

"I joined the Decepticons on the whim of changing Cybertron and for greatness and we ended up with this! Cybertron destroyed, our race dying out and starving away soon to be nothing but a dark smudge in the ever expanding history of the universe. What has my existence shown for?" He finished off and Evelyn found herself standing once again, looking into the face of the seeker in which she now had a whole new respect for.

"I'm surprised I heard those words leave your mouth, Starscream." Evelyn began only to receive a very furious glare from the seeker. "You ask yourself, what your existence has shown for itself? You the great Starscream whose name has raked fear in the very sparks of many Cybertronians; question yourself? You who have kept the Decepticons held together since the very beginning of the war? The single mech who has practically survived everything thrown at him and who has even come back from death, and has single handedly regrouped the Decepticons?" Evelyn smirked working on his natural vain tendencies to bring the down seeker back up and by his now upright posture, she knew she had succeeded with very few words.

"The Decepticons would have been completely destroyed if not for my intervention." He added cockily, his optics bright and gleaming again. Evelyn matched his grin with a smirk of her own, feeling more than accomplished with her abilities of speech.

**Author's note: I've always kind of had a sort of sympathy for Starscream and a respect for his backstabbing ways, (let alone the fact that he was almost impossible to kill in any universe…..) So here we have my take on him and it took me a while to write his dialog, trying to get it right. Expect more Starscream, Thundercracker and, Skywarp in the next chapter. **

**So how did it come out?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Evelyn stood with her hands held neatly behind her back, perched high above the catwalk, beside the bored form of Nightflight. He typed idly at the controls of the massive computer, apparently rewriting most of the software with the help of Evelyn's knowledge of earth based programs. She continued, taking a moment to flick her eyes back to the now elegant form of Starscream who was leaning on the adjacent wall, his leg crossed over the other one and a barrel of energon clutched gently in his talons. She studied his firm smirk and his taunt wings and made sure that they weren't working on anything confidential.

The seeker seemed to notice her split attention and offered her a snide grin as his optics glinted darkly in the calm atmosphere and Evelyn made a display of rolling her eyes before turning her full attention once again to her seeker who was still tediously working away at reprogramming. Evelyn paused again as the walls of the communications hangers rumbled and trembled under the force of three fighter jets passing far too close to the building for comfort. She took a moment to send a glare at the ceiling of the building, surprised that it had remained standing after so many passes.

_"Seekers." _Evelyn managed to growl under her breath with a shake of her head, despite the humored grunt of Nightflight. She said nothing else on the matter for fear of getting attention of Starscream who would reprimand his two seekers and bringing the unwanted Skywarp into her vicinity and that was something she certainly didn't want. There was just something wrong with that mech and Evelyn would do anything to avoid being in the same proximity for longer than necessary. Thundercracker on the other hand, she actually happened to like his witty sarcasm and off sense of nobility that didn't belong to the Decepticon cause.

A low beeping filled the air, instantly breaking Evelyn's train of though and she almost jumped back but instead looked accusingly towards the monitor before turning her gaze to Nightflight. The seeker fiddled with the controls for a brief moment before turning to her.

"We have a communications attempt from the Autobots, leader." He informed and Evelyn paused, momentarily confused. She shot a wary glance to Starscream who had his head tilted to the side in humored curiosity.

"Patch them through, Nightflight." She casually said only after she made sure that Starscream was out of sight where he stood. With a few meager buttons, the seeker had the large screen depicting the noble form of none other than Optimus Prime, with Prowl and Ironhide both flanking him. Evelyn met his blue optics as they seemed to study her.

"Ah, Optimus Prime," She greeted, placing a hand on her hip as she examined the leader, her eyes raking over the fresh damage that lined his frame. "Always a pleasure to hear from you."

"You as well Evelyn and I am sad to announce that this is on such negative terms." He explained with a passive hand gestured that caused Evelyn to tilt her head.

"Negative terms?" She began leaning on the rail of the catwalk.

"Yes, regarding the Decepticons. I fear they have been very active lately, raiding several human cities and even today, attacking our base." He paused and Evelyn found her jaw hanging slightly open as she discreetly glanced at the accused seeker who was now standing, unable to hide the enraged scowl that graced his features.

"Now as unlikely and seemingly foolish as this may sound Optimus, but I think you might be accusing the wrong bots." She stated after a few seconds and Optimus tilted his head to the side. Evelyn stood straighter, placing her metallic hand on her chest. "I can personally vogue for their innocence for today." She added sincerely and Ironhide snorted in the background before coming forward.

"What? You have the Decepticons over for tea and energon goodies?" The old war mech sneered and Evelyn bit her lip the second Starscream made an indignant sound.

"Now I understand your alliance with the Decepticon faction but-" Optimus began but Evelyn inturpted him unintentionally by snorting a laugh.

"Actually Ironhide, yes I did have the Decepticons over for energon today." Evelyn added watching the three faces change on such a large screen. Evelyn smirked at the silence as she directed a glance at Starscream who was casually approaching the screen, an indifferent expression plastered on his face.

"Yes Autobots." He sneered while stepping into their line of sights with a wave of his dangerous talons. "and I would greatly appreciate you actually have some _evidence _before you accuse us. He added and nobody, not even Optimus could hide the look of shock that was practically slapped onto their faces.

"Starscream?" Optimus said, being the first to recover and the Decepticon leader gave his best, pompous smirk.

"The one and only Optimus _Prime. _Starscream. Leader of the Decepticons and your blunt accusations offends me Optimus. I expected better or has your constant exposure to the humans affected your judgment?" The seeker sneered but the Autobot leader remained unaffected by his taunts.

"I had reports of your death Starscream. I had no knowledge that you were now the leader of the Decepticons." He reported calmly and the seeker tilted his helm.

"I didn't think coming back from death would be something new for you." He added, giving a glare at both Ironhide and the Prime. Evelyn rolled her eyes, itching to shoot the seeker, if only to get the conversation back on track. Instead she stepped forward.

"Tell me Optimus, do you have any proof that the Decepticons were responsible?" She asked, glaring at Starscream in hopes that it would keep him from trying to start another fight.

"We have video evidence." Prowl explained with a monotone, bland expression.

"Then by all means Autobots. Send us the video." Starscream hissed and Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest as someone in the background moved before her view of Optimus cut out, replaced by a camera that was located on one of the towers of the Autobot base. Evelyn watched it, giving a low growl in her throat as she eyed the seeker through the corner of her eye. He was equally infuriated, his claws arched above his chest, with his talons gleaming.

"Those traitorous fools!" Starscream bellowed. "Thundercracker, Skywarp! Come here this instant." He hissed and in an instant, the air became tense, and with a flash of bright light, Skywarp emerged with a rather lopsided grin plastered on his features. Thundercracker entered through the door, his expression a mixture of boredom and irritation.

"Yes boss?" Skywarp greeted, his optics locking on Evelyn even as he addressed Starscream.

"Is screeching for us really necessary?" Thundercracker then added, grabbing Skywarp by the back of the neck before he could approach Evelyn who had already been reaching for her gun.

"Silence you two. We are in the company of Autobots." Starscream hissed before replaying the tape. Thundercracker tilted his head before shrugging it off.

"Those Rogues are getting rather irritating." He huffed to Starscream and Evelyn nodded.

"What are they trying to pull attacking all three of us? Surely they can't be that deluded. Making three very powerful enemies at once?" Evelyn speculated and the screen flashed back to the image of Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Prowl.

"So you were aware of these, 'Rogues'?" Optimus questioned while Prowl crossed his arms over his chest.

"and you didn't think it would be beneficial to alert us of this?" Prowl scowled and Evelyn matched his expression.

"Before now we thought they were a few power hungry mechs. I had no idea they had power enough to attack all three of us, let alone cause any damage." Evelyn explained before realization practically slapped her in the face and she locked eyes with Optimus directly. "You don't think it could be…?" She rumbled off hoping that he would get where she was headed. Optimus thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. Though even insane I doubt he would stoop this low." He stated solemnly and Evelyn lowered her gaze while giving a weak nod.

"I didn't think so but I didn't want to dismiss all possibilities." She stated very aware that everyone's optics were on the two of them, obviously trying to decipher the hidden meaning behind the words. She waved it off.

"No matter." Starscream began, waving them off with a flick of his claws and bringing everyone's attention back to him. "These rogues will be nothing but corpses beneath the Decepticons' feet. They will pose no threat to us, unlike you autoscum, we can hold our own in a fight." Starscream taunted and Evelyn sighed loudly as she shook her head. Optimus shared her expression but not nearly as noticeable as Ironhide scowled and Prowl remained impassive.

"Before we start this bloody pissing contest again," Evelyn began moving her hands in an irritated manor. "I'm going to cut this conversation short, less we start a new round of pointless hostilities."

"Of course Evelyn, It was a pleasure as always. Starscream, it was nice to speak to you not on the battlefield. I hope we can continue as such and perhaps work to a sort of peace." He address and the Decepticon leader gave an unimpressed snort. Evelyn rolled her eyes again.

"See you around Optimus and give my father my regards." She added with a crooked smirk as the brave Autobot leader tensed by the slightest.

"and risk a wrench to my head Evelyn?" He asked and she grinned wider.

"I'll give him a call later." She changed, watching as Optimus relaxed.

XXXX

Jack was drenched, water dripping from his clothing, hair, and skin as he leveled his boss a shocked look. He blinked, jaw hanging open as the woman tilted her head to the side with a hose held carefully in her hands, spraying the side of the hanger.

"Sorry." She said through a wide grin, even though she wasn't really apologetic at all. In fact, Jack half expected her to spray him again, this time just because she could. "Didn't see you coming around the corner there." She added and he wiped a hand over his face, before chuckling slightly. Evelyn grinned wider before turning and he took a moment to realize that she was in shorts and a tank top, showing off all of her alien anatomy.

"Hey you wanna earn that ridiculous paycheck I sign every week?" She asked with a lopsided grin, seemingly not noticing that his eyes were firmly locked on her metallic foot and the sharp talon that gleamed with the water running on them.

"Yeah, sure." He said quickly after managing to peel his eyes of off her limbs. She grinned, almost wickedly.

"Remember when I said you'd be meeting the whole team eventually?" Evelyn ominously said, while reaching back and tying her hair back with one hand. Jack nodded apprehensively as she walked over, turning off the hose. "Well, Jack." She began as the large form of the alien raven landed on her shoulder, a smirk seemingly fitting her features. "Today's the day!" She added enthusiastic.

"You'll introduce me?" He questioned not liking how smug she looked and how Buzzsaw seemed to chuckle as she shifted, meeting her leader's eyes.

"Better. You'll be helping cleaning out their armor with me. Nothing helps bounding then a nice warm bath for them." Evelyn informed. "Now go get me power-washer." She commanded and for hundredth time, Jack found himself questioning his sanity by working for Evelyn.

…..

"Jack," Evelyn began as she entered the hanger, sweeping her arm out to a wide arrange of different and hostile looking aliens. He felt himself step back as he was violated with the aggressive glare of several different optics; the worst coming from a certain police mech who was crouched easily in the front, his semi connected optics promising nothing but pain and suffering. Evelyn stepped in front, blocking Jack from any harm, unconsciously.

"This here is Barricade and Greyside." She began pointing to the police mech and the bulky grey colored mech with glowing yellow optics. "My two second in commands. Over there is the Neutral's very own trine. Nightstorm, their leader and top scientist, Nightflight, my defense specialist, and Fireflight, my communication expert." Evelyn continued, pointing to each of the winged mechs as she said their names.

"And over there in the back we have my commanding medical officer, Knock Out with my second medic Makeshift. This is my scout and explosive technician, Scavenge. Don't piss him off. Buzzsaw, whom you've already met and finally our new recruit Dwindle." She finished, turning and pointing to a sky blue Nissan Sentra that was surprisingly hiding behind one of the seeker's legs.

"Is he alright?" Jack asked, daring to take a step closer, stopping as the car reversed suddenly. He turned his eyes back to Evelyn as she sighed audibly before shrugging.

"He's terrified of human's. Some ignorant assholes tried to make an experiment of him. He's still traumatized." She explained offhandedly.

"Not to mention he's a glitch." Barricade snarled making Jack flinch. Evelyn glared at the mech, walking up to him and placing her hands on her hips as she stared him down. They both glared at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation and Jack scratched the back of his head nervously as the large grey mech kneeled down beside him and the green camouflage approached.

"Do not be alarmed, Jack. This is a common occurrence." Greyside explained and Jack paused recognizing the voice immediately.

"You're the man who was driving me home when Evelyn's not around!" He exclaimed and Scavenge smirked. "How?" He then redirected. Greyside examined him calmly with his yellow optics.

"Hologram technology. Merely an illusion of light being reflective correctly." He explained and Jack seemed to frown.

"If I were to try and touch it?" He began.

"Your hand would go right through it fleshling." Scavenge intervened. "Only a façade, not real." He continued before standing. Evelyn grunted something under her breath, an insult directed at the police mech.

"Anyway. Dwindle, make something of yourself and transform." She commanded, taking a leader like tone to her voice. The small blue car seemed to shrink on his wheels before driving forward and, slowly detaching, the metal of the car rearranging in the most amazing display that Jack had ever seen in his entire life.

The small blue mech approached, his face a single red optic that watched Jack with fear and apprehension. The mech stopped for a second, interlocking his claws as he began to approach again, body hunched and door wings held in a very submissive manor. Evelyn placed a hand on her hip before practically shoving a bucket into Jack's hands and slapping a sopping wet sponge on his chest. Jack took it surprised.

"Jack, get a washing. I expect you and Dwindle here to be good friends by the end of today." She explained and the two shared both horrified glances. "Everyone else, get to cleaning as well! My army looks disgraceful, all scratched and dirty." She practically hissed, fixing her hair and testing to see if it would actually stay up. "Barricade, get your insufferable ass over here, so I can work on getting all the dings out of your armor." Evelyn commanded, firmly and the mech stood, his armor rising defensively.

"You will not touch me putrid female." He spat, his voice a mix of a growl and a roar as he brought his claws up, clenching them menacingly.

"Wanna bet?" She snarled right back, matching both his pose and his posture. "You look like you've been thrown through a garbage disposal! You will get your sorry excuse for a Saleen mustang over here now or so help me!" Evelyn all but roared, taking a step closer and Barricade leaned in, slamming both clawed hands on either side of her and jarring the earth around her very feet. To her credit, she didn't even flinch.

"I would like to see you try." He sneered, his four optics glinting with malicious intent as he snapped his serrated fangs and blew hot air into her face. Evelyn just grinned before crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to the side. He narrowed his optics as a cocky expression found its way on her face. She took a few, slow elegant steps closer to him, her face almost touching his.

"Tell me Barricade…" She began in an eased, teasing tone as she eyed her second in command. "Would you rather have me do this…." She paused, her eyes flicking to the red form of Knock Out as he examined the finish on his nails. "Or should I just order Knock Out to clean out your internals while in an induced stasis?" She finished taking a step back and watching as unfiltered rage flashed across the mech's face. He swiveled his head to the medic who practically oozed cocky humor before turning his optics back to Evelyn. Barricade raised his claws in the air and for a brief moment, Jack thought he would impale the red haired woman who stood completely calm, like nothing could scare her. In a swift movement, he stood, growling loudly as he swiveled around.

"FINE!" He snapped, stomping loudly to a corner of the building and sitting with an audible thump. Jack watched as Evelyn smirked, sauntering over to the now 'sulking' police mech before turning his head to look at Greyside who watched the two with a humored expression.

"This happens seventy-two percent of the time." He offered and Jack simply sighed.

"Would you hold still! You make it seem like I'm torturing you!" He heard Evelyn hiss and he turned in time to see her balanced rather precariously on the mech's back as Barricade snarled at her.

XXXX

The roar of a Saleens Mustang's engine could be heard throughout the small town as it drove through the small, abandoned streets. Sunlight gleamed off of the black and white paint and it looked like it had just rolled out of the factory.

Evelyn reclined in the driver's seat with her 9mm resting on her lap as Barricade drove on. She kept one eye open, watching the street but otherwise she was half asleep, letting her second in command do most of the work on their daily patrol.

Barricade roared his engine, startling a flock of birds that were casually resting on the sidewalk as he took a turn faster than he should have. Evelyn sat up, gripping the seat as she threatened to slam into his door. She shot the mustang a dirty look as he chuckled sadistically, still probably finding ways to get back at her.

Evelyn reached out, smacking the dashboard rather playfully before reclining once again only to sit up rather suddenly as her eyes caught sight of a silhouette walking in the distance. She narrowed her eyes trying to get a look but stopped when she saw the figure stumble, clasping its side as it struggled to stay standing.

"Hopeless drunk … or something else?" Evelyn muttered as Barricade slowed down noticeably, the rumble of his engine dying instantly. "Nobody lives in this town." She observed again, biting her lip as she gripped her gun as drove closer to the figure, and Evelyn was surprised to see a woman, her long brown hair dirty, clothing torn, and blood dripping from her side where her hand was clasped and her left calf.

Barricade did a u-turn, coming to a stop by the injured woman's side and Evelyn holstered her gun as she leapt out of the car. The woman didn't even see her, instead she kept hobbling on, a look of determination on her face.

"Hey ma'am, you alright?" Evelyn began, taking a cautious step by her side but the woman kept moving as if she didn't see her. Evelyn frowned slightly before reaching out and touching the woman's shoulder. Suddenly she went tense, her whole body rippling as she turned, pulling out an unknown hand gun from her jacket and pointing it at Evelyn. Evelyn froze, raising her hands in the air as she glanced to the gun, then to the panicked expression that the woman had.

"Hey, it's alright!" Evelyn tried. "I'm a police officer! I'm here to help you alright." Evelyn tried to reassure and the brown haired woman actually paused, looking at Evelyn like she actually saw her before she flicked her eyes to the police cruiser. That seemed to send a whole new wave of panic for the unknown woman because she flinched, taking a step back and aiming her gun at both her and Barricade.

"You're one of them!" She hissed through her clenched teeth, her stance faltering as she fought the blood loss. "I WILL not go back to them!" She all but roared and Evelyn paused, flicking her eyes to Barricade.

"I know you're scared and I know you don't know what's going on but you're not making any sense." Evelyn tried, catching her attention. "Who are they? I'm a police officer. I can help you." Evelyn tried and the brown haired woman looked seriously confused, her hand holding the gun dropping by the slightest and Evelyn dared to take a step closer, hand still raised in the air.

The brown haired woman, flinched, raising the gun back into the air as she snarled. Evelyn took a step back.

"I will not fall for your lies!" She yelled. "You and him are one of them! You tell those Decepticons that I will not be helping them anymore!" The unknown woman commanded, catching Evelyn off guard and causing her to fumble with words as she looked down the barrel of the gun.

"Why don't you tell me what's goi-" Evelyn began but was stopped by a horrific howl and the undistinguishable sound of metal grinding on the side walk. Both Evelyn and the unknown woman turned on instinct, both raising their guns in unmatched precision as a horrific hound like beast ran from around the corner, feet skidding, talons ripping at the concrete, and large jaw snapping at the air. Evelyn snarled as she aimed for the head, just as the creature gained its footing and jumped into the air, posture aimed at the unknown woman.

She fired, her bullet barely grazing the metallic creature and Evelyn narrowed her eyes before pulling the trigger as well. A burst of blinding energy shot out, engulfing the hound's chest and tearing apart at the thin armor.

All Evelyn could do was stare at the scattered remains that had showered her and the woman in a rather macabre display. She blinked, running a hand through her mahogany hair as she turned her attention back to the woman who was back to clenching her side. The other woman looked dazed as she fought unconsciousness and she tripped, stumbling and catching herself on Barricade's side door before sliding down and smearing blood on his new finish.

"I…" She coughed. "Won't go back to them again." She mumbled rather clumsily as if her tongue was slowing her down and Evelyn observed as she slumped to the ground, no longer moving. Evelyn tilted her head to the side before taking a step closer to the woman and nudging her with her clawed foot. When she didn't move Evelyn kneeled, quickly retrieving the gun and tucking it into the back of her pants.

"What the HELL just happened?" Evelyn practically snarled as she gestured to the unconscious and still bleeding woman. Barricade shifted on his wheels before opening his trunk. Evelyn examined it before raising a single eyebrow at the mech.

"If our allies are looking for her, she might be a good bargaining tool." He explained and she shrugged idly before bending down and attempting to lift the injured woman, which was a lot harder than she thought it would be. It took a few attempts before she got her in Barricade's trunk, letting him shut it himself.

XXXX

Deep gouges lined the unknown woman's torso, and for a brief moment, Makeshift, the only one who knew enough about human anatomy and medicine, was concerned that she was far too gone for him to fix. Knock out stood to the side, arms crossed over his shiny chest and a look of disgust on his face that he took no effort to hide. Evelyn leveled him a look and he met her gaze with no shame.

"I don't work on skin jobs." He retorted, curling his lip vainly as continued his act of not helping and Evelyn could only roll her eyes with a grunt. Barricade also stood by, his eyes dimmed as he searched the police data bank for any information on a missing woman that matched her current description. He found none and with a snarl he resorted to searching elsewhere.

Evelyn leaned stood by Makeshift, watching as he repaired internal damage that normal would have been a death sentence to anyone else. She paused, admiring the look of dedication on his features as he worked tirelessly to save a complete stranger and it made Evelyn grin internally. Typical Autobot was all she could think. He may have defected to the Neutrals but he was still one at heart.

"Found you." Barricade pronounced proudly in his throaty growl that had Evelyn turning her full attention to her second in command.

"Mikaela Banes, arrested for grand theft auto along with her parental figure. Former mate of Samuel Witwicky. Went missing after the incident in Egypt and was never seen again. Presumed dead." Barricade paused before walking to one of the large computer and typing away. He paused, taking a moment to glance at Evelyn and she made her way up to the computer.

"Do you remember how to hack into the N.E.S.T database?" He asked and she only answered with a smirk, cracking her fingers loudly before leaning in.

For ten straight minutes all that could be heard throughout the large room was the sound of typing and Makeshift's medical tools as the two of them worked diligently. Evelyn bit her lip, entering a few more keys before pulling back triumphantly.

"Still got it!" She called out with her arms spread wide and a cocky grin littering her face before she leaned in again typing away. "Mikaela Banes. Used to work with the Autobots under the supervision of Ratchet as a medic in training. Now she's listed as a traitor…." Evelyn trailed off, taking a moment to dig deeper into her file. "Seen working with the Decepticons willingly!" She mused, pulling up a picture of the woman leaning near a dark alleyway, her body only partially illuminated by a distant streetlight and the form of Laserbeak perched on her shoulder. Evelyn leaned in, her eyes examining every detail of the picture and from what she could tell, Mikaela didn't look like she was frightened. Instead she looked rather cocky with her hand gently stroking the neck of Laserbeak.

Evelyn turned to Barricade, meeting his sadistic smirk with an eyebrow raise before glancing back to the still unconscious form of Mikaela. Barricade grunted lowly and Evelyn hummed in interest.

"Looks like we have a conundrum here." She offered. "What do we do with her?"

**Author's note: Evelyn you really need to work on your people skills, you poor morally deprived thing. **

**Evelyn- What? She tried to shoot me. I was justified. **

**Anywho, this chapter was fun to write, having almost all of the characters all at once….. So how'd it come out?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Evelyn was sound asleep when a beeping in her ear woke her up and she didn't bother to hide the irritated grunt that seeped from her lips as she sat up, rubbing her forehead.

"Knock Out, report." She tried to say as lucidly as she could muster with how tired she was. She heard the vain medic sigh out of boredom and she instantly pictured him studying the shine of his claws and it made a ghost of a smirk linger on Evelyn's lips.

"Your disgusting fleshly creature is awake…" He stated before pausing. "Well in the process of being. It's kind of twitching and groaning" He muttered, not even bothering to disguise the disgusted tint to his tone.

"Sedatives are wearing off now my leader." Makeshift intervened and Evelyn nodded slowly to herself. "Want me to keep her sedated?" He asked and Evelyn stood, dropping to her feet.

"Nah. I'll be in soon." Evelyn simply stated, walking sleepily as she grasped the thick leather of her trench coat before walking to the door.

"Oh and one more thing glorious leader," Knock out purred and Evelyn paused, her hands touching the keypad that would open her door. "Don't forget to put on some pants." He chuckled and Evelyn paused, looking down at her bare legs before growling and reluctantly turning around.

XXXX

The outside air still had a bitter chill to it and Evelyn grumbled as she walked through her base, taking a moment to observe the still present stars. She sighed audibly, stopping just before the hanger door that would lead to more dramatics that Evelyn neither had time to deal with nor even wanted to. She sighed again before running a metallic hand through her hair, readjusting her trench coat, along with the modified 9mm on her hip and entering with a stoic expression slapped on her features.

Evelyn wasn't expecting the scene that awaited her as she entered the warm air and it took most of her reserve not to show the shock on her features. Mikaela was now pinned to the table by Barricade's unfriendly talons as she cursed and insulted his very existence with phrases that impressed even Evelyn. Knock Out remained to the side, glaring at the woman as if he was tempted to crush her right there and then as she struggled. Evelyn looked to the sky briefly before shaking her head and walking forward.

"Is such dramatics really necessary?" Evelyn interrupted, causing every single person in the room to turn their heads to her. She nodded to Barricade who was ready to crush Mikaela and he loosened his grip slightly. "Considering that we just saved your life, I would expect some gratitude." Evelyn casually stated as she walked around, circling the human sized table that the woman was originally sleeping on.

"Oh yes because saving me is really your intentions." Mikaela all but spat, her eyes narrowing and her shoulders hunching in defense. If Barricade hadn't been pinning her, Evelyn could see the young woman lunging at her.

"No." Evelyn purred, a rather controlling smirk as she stopped, dropping a folder down just before the pinned woman. "Mikaela Banes, ex Autobot." She grinned, her eyes flicking to the folder even though it didn't have any information at all about her, instead holding some unimportant papers that the government had sent her. "But I didn't need the folder to tell me that. Considering the Decepticon emblem tattooed on your lower back. Talk about giving a new term to 'tramp stamp'." Evelyn finished as she leaned against the nearest platform, crossing her arms over her chest and looking very smug. Mikeala looked lost for words for a brief second before a scowl found its way back to her face.

"Like I'd tell you shit." She snarled, a defiant glare finding its way on her face and Evelyn matched her expression before allowing a cocky grin to taint her own expression. Mikaela paused, her lips falling into a frown as she realized that this woman knew more than she let on.

"Doesn't matter to me." Evelyn added offhandedly, taking a moment to examine her metallic talons before meeting her eyes again. "Just ask yourself this. Who would you rather explain yourself to the Autobots or the Decepticons," Evelyn paused grinning at the lock of shock slapped onto the young woman's face. "because let's face it. You aren't my problem. My problem is deciding which ally I want to please more. Decepticon or Autobot." Evelyn stopped, allowing a chuckle that would make anyone uneasy, to grace the air.

Mikaela stared at her, mouth hanging open as Evelyn remained still and smug, before angling her head up to Barricade and nodding to him. He pulled back, allowing his tight grasp to slide away, not before giving her a harsh squeeze that promised torture dare she attempt anything. Mikaela slowly pulled her body into a sitting position as Barricade walked to stand beside Evelyn and he kneeled in a fluid motion, with one hand supporting his weight, inches away from her body.

"Who are you?" Mikaela whispered, her voice barely audible even in the silence of the room and Evelyn let a half smirk grace her features.

"Evelyn Grey," She began in her usual predatory tone, offering her metallic hand to the woman. "Leader of the neutral fraction and I do not appreciate being shot at."

XXXX

"They abandoned me!" Mikaela began in an outrage tone as she stood on the opposite side of the room, her arms held in the air as she whirled around in a rage. Evelyn allowed an indifferent air to coat her features as she briefly considered become a therapist because apparently every being, whether alien or not seemed to like confiding in her. As the woman huffed Evelyn accused her welcoming smile and charming personality.

"After all I did for them, after all they put me through after Egypt I was just forgotten."

….. (Mikaela's pov)

Something wasn't right and Mikaela knew as she stood in the living room of her apartment that was directly on top of her repair garage. She had a hatchet clenched in her hands, tight enough to make her knuckles white as she glared accusingly at the open window and at the curtain blowing in the slight breeze. She knew she hadn't left it open this morning when she had went out.

The light flickered and she heard movement, something flying through the air and Mikaela felt no fear as she tensed, pressing her back to the wall just as the light completely cut out and a haunting laugh filled the air. She snarled loudly as she brought the weapon up to her chest, wishing for the saw that was on her work bench down stairs.

"All alone girl?" A smooth voice that seemed to tease her like the darkness as she felt movement by her head and another chuckle that seemed smooth like velvet. "Not even an Autobot guard? My, my have they forgotten you." The voice continued, this time inches away from her left ear and she didn't even dare to swing at it, a bitter grimace gracing her lips as she let the hatchet fall to her hip as she clenched the wooden handle in fury. The creature seemed to grow confidence as she felt it actually brush her hair.

"and all you have done for them. Such a pity. Even our humans have protection with them at all times." The voice continued and Mikaela struck out, her hand wrapping around what she assumed was the creatures neck and it trashed around like a violent snake, but Mikaela gave it no chance to strike her as she pushed it back and released her grip and the Decepticon squawked indignantly but she didn't care as she turned her back to it, letting the hatchet hit the floor with a loud clang. Her shoulders slumped and she let her head fall slightly.

"I don't need them to defend me. I can protect myself." She muttered with a sourness and a lack of fight in her tone. "Not like they would know." She half-heartily replied, looking behind her back as the sound of metal fluttering filled the quiet of the dark room, and the light flickered on as whatever the Decepticon was, flew, landing on her shoulder, jagged wings curling around her along with a serpentine neck as it seemed to nuzzle her.

"I could slaughter you and they wouldn't even know." He offered and she smirked.

"Nor care." She added and the bird like Decepticon seemed to chuckle.

"Such a valuable ally should not be so …. Undervalued. He added and she glanced at the massive metallic bird, determining whether or not she wanted to pick up the hatchet and cut off its ugly head. Instead she sighed, not having the energy to even bother with that. Instead she shrugged the bird off, causing it to take to the air, its massive wings beating to keep it aloft before it dove forward, landing on Mikaela's bed, large red optics observing her and it seemed to smirk.

"You know they replaced you." The Decepticon purred in a knowing voice and Mikaela tensed, her hand curling into tight fist. She knew what the Decepticon actually meant, _he _replaced her. "With some pretty little blonde thing. Even she has an Autobot guard, unlike you." The bird casually added, taking a moment to examine its sharp talons, grinning in a way that would have normally frightened any human but Mikaela didn't even show any anxiety or any emotion really, beside rage.

Mikaela moved to a chair that was directly adjacent to the bed and she slumped down as if she didn't have the energy or motivation to stand.

"They said that I could join N.E.S.T," She began in a weak voice, her hands tensed and clenching her knees. "I studied under Ratchet for almost two years, learning everything of Cybertronian anatomy, procedures. Everything!" Mikaela paused, a hiss escaping her lips. "and then just one day I was swept to the side like worthless trash. No more N.E.S.T, no more Autobots, nothing. In less than a week, I was forgotten." She finished sourly, her lips curling into a slight snarl. The Decepticon tilted its long neck to the side, cold, murderous eyes calculating before he took into the air, landing right before the opened window.

"The Decepticons need a medic." He baited and Mikaela lifted her head up, a sneer on her features.

"Oh, yes, because Megatron will certainly appreciate my skill where the Autobots didn't." She bit out sarcastically and the Decepticon laughed, a harsh, vicious sound that sent chills down her spine.

"Make no mistake _human, _Megatron appreciates nobody. But prove yourself in our ranks and you will certainly not be forgotten and pushed aside like your faithful little bots did." The bird purred and turned his head to fly away but Mikaela stopped him.

"What's your name?" She asked and the Decepticon paused, before grinning even though she couldn't see it.

"Laserbeak." Was all he said before taking off into the pitch black night with a dark chuckle that told Mikaela just what she would be expecting if she did indeed 'defect' to the Decepticons. She stood in the silence of her room where the quiet and lack of any other being, whether alien or human, was almost suffocating. Slowly she took a few unbalanced steps, reaching for her cell phone that was resting on the very corner of her side table. Mikaela wrapped her fingers around it tightly, ripping it from the charger as she pulled it to her chest and dialing a number that was almost ingrained into her memory.

She pressed her ear to the phone, holding her breath as she waited, her heart seemingly beating faster. After the fourth ring it cut straight to voicemail and Mikaela let her hand fall to her side, clenching the phone, before releasing a snarl that could be heard throughout the entire house. With quick precision she hurled her phone through the air, satisfied as it impacted with the wall, breaking into several different pieces with a satisfying crunch.

Mikaela stood panting before she turned to her lamp, slamming to the floor and taking out all of her frustrations and fury out on anything in her room. Thirty minutes later she remained hunched, her breath coming out in ragged huffs, surrounded by nothing but the destruction and chaos that she caused and oddly enough it was a good representation of how her life was at the moment; rubble at her feet.

….

"That night I left with a few necessities packed in a small backpack on my father's old Harley. Behind me, Laserbeak set fire to my garage." Mikaela paused and Evelyn noted that her eyes were far and distant. She snarled slowly, giving a solemn shake of her head. "The Autobot's didn't even look for me. Didn't even try to find out if I was a prisoner of the Decepticons. To them I was just another _casualty. _Nothing but another face to be forgotten." She clenched her hands.

"It was then that I swore my allegiance to the Decepticons." She finished crossing her arms over her chest and letting her body lean against the large bed that she had been resting on.

"The Autobots?" Evelyn questioned without out showing any detectable emotion. Mikaela sneered, her lip curling in disgust.

"I could care less. They didn't care about me." She bit back and Evelyn nodded, standing to her all intimidating height and walking around the woman, cold eyes staring at her the entire time.

"The way I see it," Evelyn began meeting Barricade's crimson optics. "Your whole existence compromises my allegiance to either group. "I give you to the Autobots and that would be treason. I give you to the Decepticons and that would look like I'm favoring one side over the other." Evelyn paused, taking a small moment to examine her sharp talons. "And I can't just rightly kill you now can I because that might piss off both of them and lead to a 'strained relationship'." Evelyn added punctuated her sentence with figure quotation marks. Mikaela looked shocked, moving to take a single step back but was stopped by the forewarning growl coming from behind her. She turned her head, meeting the four semi connected optics of the police mech, studying her, his expression just begging to kill her.

"So Ms. Mikaela Banes, traitor of so many," Evelyn began stalking closer to the younger woman, her posture fierce and every way menacing as she pinned her down with her eyes alone. Mikaela pulled back, leaning as far away as she possibly could, fear practically seeping off of her. "Here is your ultimatum. You have approximately two hours to leave my base and never return unless I directly give you permission." She said firmly before gesturing a talon to an area behind the woman. Mikaela turned her attention to a small black bag.

"I give you exactly fourteen dollars, a change of clothing, your glock, and a military issue dagger. It's time for you to start a new life. Whatever happens now is by your choice." She finished taking a single step back, watching as the woman grabbed the bag, meeting Evelyn's indifferent gaze for a brief second before running out of the door and out of the base. Evelyn watched her form disappear in the night before turning and meeting the crimson gaze of Knock Out as he approached, confusion plainly displayed on his face plates.

"I don't understand. No skin job can rightly survive off of what you gave her." He puzzled and Barricade snorted as Evelyn began to saunter off, an unseen grin barely illuminated by the hanger light.

"She did." Barricade rumbled before matching her pace before adding. "We did."

XXXX

A sharp sudden gasp and Evelyn was sitting, her metallic hand grasping her side, her talons almost piecing her soft, human flesh as she struggled for air in the nonexistence light. She was feeling for a bullet wound but instead her metallic claws were probing nothing but the hard scar tissue that the Cybertronian parasite could not or did not have time enough to heal. She leaned back, letting her arm fall, and clang against the thick armor that served to protect Barricade's seemingly indestructible spark.

As usual the large mech did not stir. It seemed that he was used to her night terrors and they no longer disturbed his normally light sleep that even a light gust of wind could disrupt. In the darkness that made her massive room seem even larger than it really was, she listened to the faint hum of his spark and it eased her, and after a few minutes her own metal heart slowed to a less hazardous pace.

Evelyn shifted and the giant, murderous mech did not stir and she was actually thankful for the fact. She didn't think she could handle his harsh words and his less comforting stare that would silently mock her in ways that she didn't know was even plausible or possible. The mech shifted, his talons tensing with a whir of hydraulics and Evelyn observed as his uncharacteristically calm features curled into a fearsome snarl, showing the fangs that would make any predator jealous or even afraid before falling back into a peaceful calm that pulled a grin the Evelyn's own lips.

Carefully she patted his plating, with her human hand, a fond smile finding its way on her face as she admitted for the hundredth time that night or now early morning that she might be insane for having such a sociopathic, murdering bastard as her closest friend and second in command.

Silently Evelyn stood on her legs, her taloned foot, clenching at the armor and not even making a scratch as she found her balance.

"Come on you bloody pile of wasted scrap metal." She snarled, giving a kick to his face for good measure, jumping back, and off of him as he lunged, clawing at where she was just standing. He leveled her a rather harsh glare but she only grinned, her body poised to jump back just in case he was in a particularly bad mood this morning. "Time for our round of patrol you lazy bastard. Up and at em'." She added before turning on her heel and jumping off of the bed, giving him one last cocky smirk before entering the bathroom and getting dressed.

"I'll meet you outside." He grumbled, in an uncharacteristic agreeable tone that normally would have had Evelyn suspicious but she was either too tired or just not paying attention as she muttered an affirmative. She never saw the snide and malicious smirk that was coating his features as he left her room.

In less than ten minutes she was dressed and armed, slipping her Cybertronian Pistol over her shoulder, over her thick armored trench coat. She grinned as she exited her room, her eyes falling on the sight of Barricade in his alt mode with the moonlight gleaming off of his form and making him all the more fierce.

The driver side door opened on its own accord and Evelyn slipped in, sitting in the plush leather seats, enjoying the already warm and comfortable seating. Resting almost casually on the dashboard was a steaming cup of coffee the black liquid tinted with the streaks of diluted energon practically beckoning her. Evelyn wrapped her fingers around the perfectly white mug, surprise practically etched into her face.

"Damn, you're in a good mood this morning 'Cade. Making me feel bad for waking you up in such a harsh way?" She asked with a suppressed chuckle as she pulled the mug to her lips and took a long draught. Barricade's engine roared to life rather loudly before he started to move. "not to mention this is probably the best bloody coffee I've had in forever!" She stated pulling the cup back to glance at it before taking another large gulp and enjoying how for once the laced coffee didn't burn her trachea as it went down. Barricade gave a rather sadistic chuckle that Evelyn was entirely used to as he pulled out of the guarded fence of their base.

Taking the last draught, she carefully put the cup to the side, leaning her back on the more than comfortable seat, loving how the leather practically wrapped around her, and the temperature in the cab seemed to rise to the perfect warmth. Evelyn grinned slightly, her eyelids becoming oddly heavy and her thoughts muddy. Barricade laughed again, the sadistic chuckle sending waves of panic through Evelyn mind. Something wasn't right.

"It's funny how trusting you have become of me." He added casually, his tone sickly sweet and instantly Evelyn pulled her body up, glaring at the dashboard accusingly, not bothering to hide her fear.

"Barricade, what…. What have you don-" She began her words coming out with more difficulty than necessary. Evelyn shook her head, rubbing her eyes as the world began to spin and shift around her. She turned her attention to the cup that was sitting in the seat beside her and she gasped audibly. "You… you drugged,… drugged me?" She barked accusingly as her tongue fumbled at the words. Barricade laughed again, a truly haunting sound and without thinking clearly or really having the ability to, Evelyn panicked, clawing desperately and frantically at the door.

It took her a few tries but she managed to pry open Barricade's door, spilling out onto the road, even though Barricade had stopped driving some minutes ago. With shaking legs, Evelyn managed to stand, struggling and tripping over her own feet as she tried to get away to safety; anywhere away from the mech that had just betrayed her. Behind her Barricade transformed, the sound painfully familiar as he followed behind her on foot, just slow enough to not catch up to her drunk, sluggish steps. Evelyn was aware of his taunting laugh and sneering comments mocking her as she pitifully and unsuccessfully tried to escape.

"A foolish move for someone so clever, female. I thought you knew better than to put trust into someone." The police mech mocked again, swiping one claw out and knocking her to the ground. She landed with a grunt on her back, the world around her spinning and shaking far too much for her to try and stand. "Especially me." He added and she barely met his optics. Her head felt heavy and her body way too weak to do anything but stare at him without comprehending what he was saying

A part of Evelyn's mind belittled her for putting or rather letting herself trust a mech who's entire existence revolved around the trill he received from betraying those who put the most trust in him. He barked a laugh again, both of his talon laced hands slamming on either side of her prone body and cracking the sidewalk, as he lowered his head to her body and she was barely aware of hot air being blow on her through the mech's open mouth.

Evelyn fought whatever drug Barricade had managed to slipped her but it was strong and she was failing miserably. With one last desperate attempt, she tried to move her Cybertronian arm but it didn't even twitch. The police mech must of known what she was trying because he sneered, giving her a full view of his massive fangs.

_Rule number three. _Crocodile's voice echoed in her mind as her vision faded and darkness consumed her mind. _Everyone's out to stab you in the back. Your closest friends especially. _

**Author's note: Barricade is such an ass. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Pain was nothing new to Evelyn but the burning ache that tore through out her metallic arm was enough to send panic welling through her semiconscious mind. It felt like someone had skinned her arm and Evelyn was only barely able to surpass a snarl as the agony slid over her in waves. Instead she played at being dead, her ears perked and listening to the foreboding silence as remained still, not even daring to breathe.

At first she only twitched both her wrists and ankles, testing for any form of restraints and upon finding none, Evelyn opened her eyes, the medical grade white lights blinding her but she ignored the sting as she reached for her 9mm berretta which was conveniently missing. With a frustrated curse she sat up, winching as her arm protested; white pain practically seeping throughout the metal wiring and causing her to clench her teeth in agony. Once again Evelyn ignored it in favor of examining her surroundings and what she saw, completely and entirely surprised her.

She was in a med bay. More importantly she was resting on one of the thick metal platforms of her familiar med bay completely alone with no one there to explain what the hell was going on and it brought worry coursing through her thoughts. Evelyn wasted no time in standing, her metal leg hissing in protest as she forced her still unsteady weight onto the limb before foolishly jumping off of the berth without thinking.

Evelyn regretted it as she hit the floor, her legs far too weak to support her body after being unconscious for who knows how long, she crumple ungraciously on the could cement floor. She didn't get up immediately. The pain was far too immense to get her body to respond right away so she instead opted for laying there, her eyes clenched tight as she tried to figure out exactly what hurt more and what could possibly be injured the most.

It took her more than a minute to pull her body off of the harsh ground but she managed rather pathetically, because any weight on her alien appendage was practically unbearable. Finally she sighed, resting her back on the side of the metal platform that she so carelessly jumped off of without thinking, belittling herself the entire time for her general stupidity.

Even after a good while, Evelyn's arm continued to burn and she didn't even bother to hide the grimace of anguish that stained her features before she turned her head to examine why her arm was in such agony. She didn't particularly want to but she knew that it had to be done. At the sight she flinched, before reaching her human hand out and touching the hot metal. Even the slightest touch caused her to jerk back, a muffled whimper leaving her lips, no matter her attempts at stifling it before she went back to basically documenting the changes to her incredibly sore arm.

The metal armor of her arm was noticeably thicker with more pronounced jagged edges that wasn't there before. Her talons seemed longer and were sharpened into a more lethal point and to top it off on her upper arm, on the outer armor was the neutral symbol practically engraved into the metal. Evelyn looked absolutely aghast as she stared at the 'improvements' of her arm and she didn't even bother to hide the enraged roar as she wretched her body into a standing position, previous pain suddenly forgotten as she determined instantly that somebody was going to die a nasty, painful death.

The base was seemingly empty as Evelyn made her way through the abandoned hanger and at first she was far to furious to notice but as the lack of men she could pummel into the ground became apparent, she began to worry, thinking that the worst had happened.

The last place to check was the communications hanger, where she usually addressed her troops, or sometimes the other factions, and she approached it warily, wishing for a weapon. The door opened automatically like normal, and Evelyn entered with her eyes opened wide and her posture tense and ready for any ambush. With a hiss of air, the door shut but the automatic lights did not activate at first and Evelyn frowned, meaning to backtrack but a noise stopped her.

Almost suddenly she was blinded as the lights flashed on and she barely had time to shield her human hand before a loud, startling cheer nearly made her jump out of her skin. Around her she heard mechs move around her and she tensed to fight but the sound of familiar laughter stopped her.

"Happy creation day, oh glorious leader!" Knockout called out, leaning casually on the wall as the rest of her army gave several different cries of delight and whoops of joy. Evelyn paused, meeting the bright red medic smug gaze before being rained on by brightly colored confetti. Above her, Fireflight crouched, a lopsided grin gracing his generally happy features and the second she met his blue optics he grinned wider as he dropped more of the colorful paper.

"What?" Was all Evelyn could mutter, momentarily forgetting her homicidal rage as she looked to her men who were positioned in different areas of the massive hanger.

"Happy creation day!" One of them said rather enthusiastically and Evelyn sputtered, moving to run a hand through her hair but the pain flared up again stopping her.

"My creation day?" She paused. "but it's not my birthday for several months? I don't understand." Evelyn fumble for words but stopped at the approach of Nightstorm who kneeled before her, his intimidating form blocking her view of all the other mechs.

"Not your human birth date, my lord." The seeker rumbled with a glint of humor in his four optics and Evelyn's own eyes went wide with realization.

"Today's the day-" She in a whisper as a certain despised second in command made his presence known.

"That a certain parasite ravaged your body and converted you into a hybrid, putrid female." Barricade added and Evelyn met his gaze but she managed to hide her rage. She would save her revenge for later. Instead, she turned her attention back to both her medic and scientist.

"I guess I can understand the need for celebrating something that I would rather forget…" She paused with a nervous shudder before turning her eyes to glance at her now altered arm. "but what. The. _Fuck. _Did you do to my arm?" Evelyn snarled in a vicious tone that surprised everyone, except for Nightstorm. Instead the seeker chuckled harshly, his voice coming out in burst of static.

"A present my dear lord." He informed and before she could ask what the mech meant, he reached down, grasping her arm and messing with something that she couldn't see. It sent streams of pain tingling down her arm and Evelyn bit her lip before the strangest sensation filled her being. In a flash of movement the lower part of her metallic arm twisted and rearrange in a familiar sequence and Evelyn almost squeaked in surprise as her hand completely disappeared forming into something new.

Just below her elbow, where her arm used to be now formed what would be closest described as a sickle. The blade was the same, gunmetal grey as her arm but looked incredibly sharp and menacing as it glinted with perfection in the light.

Evelyn could do nothing but watch her arm in pure shock as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she reached out ever so gingerly with her human hand. The second her human flesh touched the weapon she flinched back and prepared to, rant, yell, or generally go into a paranoid fit but Nightstorm spoke before she could complete her goal.

"This was a necessary treatment my lord." He began in his all too intimidating, static laced voice and Evelyn looked up at him, meeting his four optics that glowed an ominous red. "You have an infamous track record for almost getting yourself terminated and we," He paused gesturing to the mechs and single femme around them, all of them nodding. "discussed better arming you in the most discrete fashion, in case you are ever captured." He finished and Evelyn paused taking a few moments to actually contemplate what the scientist had actually said. Then she lifted her arm, testing the weight of the sickle and oddly enough finding that she liked the idea, as manic and haphazard as that sounded.

"You could have asked me." She blandly put, gesturing with her new weapon and Knockout barked a laugh before leveling an amused glare at her.

"No offense leader," The medic began. "You are the definition of stubborn. No amount of any sort of asking would have convinced you otherwise." He sneered, with an elegant wave of his hand and Evelyn paused, knowing that the medic was right as much as she would have refused to admit it.

"So why a sickle and not a blaster or something along those lines?" She changed and Knockout paused shrugging before gesturing to Nightstorm.

"I'll let the scientist answer that one." He muttered and Evelyn turned to the large seeker who smirked.

"As much as I would have loved to make your arm a Megatron worthy fusion cannon, simply put, you don't have the spark to handle it. In fact you don't even have a spark at all." He idly explained and Evelyn looked at him confused. "No matter what the parasite tried, there was no plausible way for it to recreate a Cybertronian spark, so it did the next best thing. That human heart of yours that is now conveniently metal serves two purposes." He elaborated. "One, it circulates the blood to your still human anatomy and two, each beat ignites an amount of energon powering your Cybertronian anatomy. Similar to a car engine, generator or even a turbine." Nightstorm finished with a gesture of his claw and Evelyn nodded slowly.

"And we thought a sickle would be an appropriate choice for your…._ Personality_." Knockout helpfully added before standing proudly and placing a hand on his hip. "but besides that, we do have other gifts for you!" Finished turning around and gesturing to something in the once empty part of the communications hanger. Before she could move, Nightstorm reached down, and messing with something on her arm returned the sickle back into her familiar clawed hand.

"After it heals, you will be able to do this with ease, almost instinctually." He informed and Evelyn nodded before following the red medic. She stopped rather abruptly when her eyes came upon her second 'gift' and she felt her jaw drop again before she burst into an uncontrolled laughter that hurt her entire body.

"Seriously?" She asked, looking to everyone who was grinning and despite earlier, she found a wide smile coating her features. "A throne?" Evelyn asked again, approaching the very prominent and intimidating structure, taking a moment to scale the new steps that led to it.

It was a very intricate, even elegant and Evelyn found herself gawking at the design of the metal throne that would be more appropriate for Megatron himself and not her.

"Every leader such as yourself needs a throne." Knockout smirked and Evelyn rolled her eyes at the mech knowing that this was probably primarily his, Nightstrom, and even Fireflight's idea and it kept her grinning as she ran a human hand over the plush, material that padded it.

"You've got to be kidding me." She chuckled, smiling in an almost tired fashion and the entire group shook their heads.

"Nope!" The happy seeker, Fireflight chimed in, wrapping a lazy arm around Nightflight who didn't protest in the least. Makeshift gave her a happy grin, while both Barricade and Greyside, remained in the back with stoic expressions. "And we expect you to use it." He added and Evelyn couldn't hide the laughter that erupted out of her mouth.

"You guys are unbelievable and I hate you." She said but every being in the room knew she didn't mean it. Her expression was soft and humored, not at all what they were expecting from their slightly insane leader. "But I love it none the less." Evelyn finished.

"Oh but that is not all, my lord." Nightstorm added with a grin that sent shivers of apprehension tingling down her spine.

"It's not?" She almost whined, having a hard time keeping an indifferent expression on her features.

"No. It certainly isn't." The seeker calmly retorted and Evelyn could have sighed in defeat but she managed to remain silent. "When I said, I would have loved to have given you a Megatron worthy fusion cannon?" He began but continued before she could reply. "Well…" He began, kneeling and sub-spacing a rather large weapon that by looks alone, would send fear to her enemies. It was large, requiring two hands to use with a massive barrel that looked as if it rotated before firing. Evelyn paused, her hands up in the air as she let her fingers wiggle with excitement.

"Now it isn't a fusion cannon." The large scientist informed as she picked it up, the weapon humming and illuminating from her touch. "but it is the next best thing for your size." He added as she tested the weight, the weapon easily aimed. "It is an ion based blaster, encoded to your distinct biological signature." Nightstorm informed and Evelyn was impressed as she held it up again.

"Meaning nobody else can you use it." She grinned in understanding and watched as Barricade approached coming to stop a few feet away but waiting for the mech to be completely comfortable.

"Precisely. A usefully trait in the battlefield, not letting the enemy get a very powerful weapon." The seeker finished and Scavenge looked down at it with a wild look in his optics.

"That's gotta make one hell of a boom. I can't wait to see it fire." He muttered and Evelyn nodded slowly as she pulled it up one more time, pretending that she was testing the aim.

"Me either." She said rather coldly, her eyes glinting to where her second in command was standing before she turned on her heels and fired. The blast hit him on his left leg, shattering and destroying the metal below his in a brilliant display of power that caused shrapnel from Barricade's appendage to rain down on the entire group in a macabre manor. With a roar that seemed to shake the very walls, the mech crumpled to the ground, landing heavily on his still intact leg, his arm shaking from the pain that had to be racing throughout his body.

Nobody dared move or rather could move as they watched the two with stunned expressions and everyone moved out the way, expecting a violent retaliation from the police mimic. The air was tense for a few more seconds as, the mech pulled himself into a sitting position, no longer able to stand and his optics glinted with an ominous blood red crimson. The two seemed to have brief staring contest before a demented laughter left the injured mech.

"I take it that makes us even, female?" Barricade rumbled, his fangs glinting in the light from his malicious smile. Evelyn shifted her stance, lifting the weapon and resting most of its weight on her shoulder.

"For now." Evelyn growled and the mech barked a laugh again, throwing his head back with the motion. "Knockout, if you would tend to my second in command." She finished, turning around and walking up the stone steps that led to her new throne before she literally crumple on the soft material, her body no longer able to support itself.

"I know he deserved it and all." Knockout began with a low snarl. "But was it really necessary? I'm going to get energon all over my paint!" He continued and Evelyn paid no mind as Makeshift crossed the distance, helping Barricade to his one good leg and gently escorting, him to the medbay.

"Oh and Barricade," She lazily slurred, the mech forcing Makeshift to stop as he regarded Evelyn. "I expect you to report to me…" Evelyn paused, looking down to what was left of his leg and how it was practically pouring energon onto the floor. "after you're done leaking all over the place." She continued with a sadistic grin that her second in command matched. "I'm sure we're do for a sparring match." Barricade possitivly grinned with this, bringing his clawed hand up and clenching menacingly.

"I look forward to it, _leader._" He purred in a way that was almost frightening to the others but Evelyn only laughed, loudly as she let her back fall against her throne, the ion cannon resting across her lap and observing with blurry eyes as Buzzsaw did a flip in the air, landing on the highest point of the throne, just above the large neutral symbol that was engraved into the metal.

Evelyn allowed her eyes to shut, no longer able to fight the pain and exhaustion that lingered in result to whatever procedure Nightstorm and Knockout preformed on her, completely unaware of the celebration that was happening around her. Instead she was thankful for the brief break from the agony that had returned due to lack of adrenaline coursing through her systems.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

The Autobot base was silent in the early morning, just before the majority of the soldier's were to awaken and a tired guard stood unaware of the threat looming just above his body. He twitched, shaking his head in an ill attempt to stay awake and not fall over dead on his feet just as the rumble of unsteady and powerful engines snarled overhead, shaking the ground and successfully startling the poor man awake. In the sudden excitement, he fumbled and dropped the rifle with a frustrated and embarrass curse.

Almost instantly the base alarms went off, blaring and causing a mass but still organized panic as everyone prepared for an attack. Above the direct center of base, just beside where the med bay was located and conveniently none other than Optimus Prime stood, the sound of something massive transforming filled the once silent air.

The ground beside where Optimus stood exploded as something impacted with it, causing a temporary disorientation for everyone as cement and other such debris rained down upon everyone. Even in the confusion the still standing soldiers and Optimus had already armed themselves, aiming at the cloud of smoke and the ominous crimson glow that was from two piercing red optics.

"I never expected such an unfriendly welcome from you, Prime." A very familiar voice snarled as the massive figure stood, claws clenching the ground and tearing deep gouges into the concrete as he took a step, the sound of weapons being armed welcoming the massive figure but it didn't even seemed to affect him. "Even after I saved your life." He added with a rasping chuckle that almost sounded like it was mocking the humans.

"Megatron." Optimus said rather coldly as the tyrant stepped out of the smoke and into the line of site of every bot and human alike and the sound of pure panic and fear as more and more soldiers surrounded the two.

"Optimus." He returned without the hostility that the other mech had, instead his tone was still mocking and humored as his optics regarded his age old enemy and they probably would have remained just staring at each other if not for the interruption in the form of William Lennox.

"Alright boss bot. Thought you said he was dead." He asked, stepping up beside Optimus's leg, his weapon held at the ready but not quite aiming at the tyrant. Before Optimus could replay Megatron laughed, actually laughed and he tossed his cloaked head up with the motion, startling every human and alien in the vicinity before he narrowed a look at the prime.

"Did you simply _forget _to tell them of our truce or do you, with your ever present sense of nobility actually have the ability to lie?" Megatron mocked, and even through the tarp that wrapped around his head, everyone could still see the vicious smirk that tainted his face. Optimus instead opted for looking very tired, crossing his arms over his chest before addressing him.

"What is it that you want, Megatron?" He asked with a rather depleting sigh and the warlord tilted his head to the side, never once loosing the smug sneer.

"To act upon our truce, Prime." He began, almost ominously. "I require asylum for a couple days and perhaps some medical attention. As it would have it, though I found plenty of capable once Decepticons to fix the damage to my body," He began, gesturing to the grey metal that was lacking the previous damage that made it seem that the large war mech would fall apart at any given moment. "None were skilled enough for me to even _allow _access to my helm." He snarled and Optimus paused, contemplating what the once leader said.

"A truce works both ways Megatron." He began with a gentle gesture of his hand and once again Megatron was grinning viciously.

"I am fully aware of that Optimus and I do have something to trade for your services." He growled and Optimus looked rather intrigued.

"Oh, and what would that be." He asked.

"A piece of information that you might be very interested in hearing." He offered and Optimus was silent for a few moments as they stared at each other, seemingly communicated via looks alone. Finally the leader of the Autobots relented, his shoulders sagging as he gave a curt nod.

"Very well Megatron. I will grant you asylum for a couple of days, but heed my words Megatron," Optimus began, taking a single step closer and leaning in, so his eyes were staring into the once Decepticon rather menacingly. "Take any actions to break the trust I am giving you and it will be me who ends you." He forewarned and despite the threat, the tyrant was still grinning smugly.

"How gracious of you, Prime." He retorted and Optimus retreated to a respectable distance, looking to Ratchet before speaking.

"Ratchet, if you would escort our guest to your med bay." He practically asked and the medic complied, not before giving his leader a death glare and muttering under his breath threats that promised the deactivation of both Megatron and Optimus.

"This way." He practically bit before walking forward with Megatron following and an eased pace, despite how quickly Ratchet was walking. Entering a code, Ratchet stepped to the side, allowing Megatron to enter the med bay first and not giving the massive warlord opportunity to literally stab him in the back.

He sauntered in, eyes roaming around the sterile room with a sort of predatory interest that unnerved the medic to no end but he didn't allow this to show physically. He watched from his position beside the entrance as Megatron made it to the end of the room, where a large Cybertronian sized chair resided, before practically collapsing on it as if he owned it, observing the medic silently. His face was hidden by the thick tarp, his crimson eyes glowing ominously as they studied him from across the room.

"The light, medic." He growled leaning back and Ratchet, tilted his head to the side in confusion before allowing a frown to coat his features. Megatron gave a low clicking sound that sounded like a snarl but wasn't quite. Whether or not it was an aggressive action, Ratchet didn't know. "Turn it off." He stated before Ratchet could ask the hated mech to clarify. Ratchet snarled at the command, meaning to tell the massive mech to 'do it himself' but stopped when something dawned on him and he smirked.

"Your optics are hypersensitive to light, due to the elemental exposure to your inner wiring." The medic sneered and his only answer was a threatening growl that reverberated deep in the medic's chest, even from across the room but Ratchet didn't let Megatron get to him. Instead he laughed loudly before reaching out and cutting the lights completely, engulfing the room in a pitch black.

The only light sources was from the two sets of optics, Ratchet's bright blue ones and Megatron's crimson ones that were still slanted into a menacing glare. Ratchet chuckled again, rather bravely before turning and exiting through the door, noticing how the warlord winced at the intrusion of light.

XXXX

It was a particularly warm night as Evelyn Grey remained outside, her thick trench coat blowing very little in the heavy wind as she let out a low sounding growl. In her metallic talons she held her canteen that was used to hold her diluted energon and it was now empty and had been empty for a while now. With yet another irritated growl she let her hands fall to her side, shoving the metal container into her inner pocket before cursing under her breath. She was just now beginning to take notice of the effects, and how sluggish her body felt when so low on the needed liquid and it made her generally irritable. Angrily, she turned on her heels, making her way to the med bay.

As Evelyn reached the reinforced doors of the med bay, she knew it would be empty, Knock Out probably long gone either in recharge or tormenting some punk in an illegal race but that didn't stop her, even though the med bay would be locked. She stopped at the key pad, smirking at the fact that being leader certainly did have its perks as she quickly and discreetly typed in the override that would grant her access. The door opened with a small hiss of air and she entered, not even bothering with turning on the lights, as the single emergency light was enough for her, considering she knew where she was going.

Evelyn walked at an eased pace, still muttering the occasional insult as she crossed the distance, past the medical berths and obliviously passed the single yellow optic that was watching her silently like a large cat. It seemed to track her movements, the figure far enough away from the single light to be completely cloaked in the darkness and Evelyn was too engrossed in her own frustration to notice the fact that she was being watch.

With a swift movement Evelyn pulled out her canteen, while using her other hand to punch in the code to open one of the many locked cabinets that held her diluted energon. It didn't take long to fill the container and she was already gingerly sipping the liquid as she shut and locked the door to the energon. Evelyn winched as it went down, her systems already reacting to the much needed fuel and she could actually feel them kick up pace.

Giving a content sigh she began to cross back to the door, in hopes of making it to her quarters for much needed rest but only made it about half way to her location before she paused all movements and turned, finally aware of the mech in the darkness and his single optic just watching her calmly. Evelyn blinked before turning on her heels and facing the mech.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded in a snarled bark and the mech stood stepping closer into the light, his bright and bulky blue frame coming into view. Evelyn met his single yellow optic, the other was haphazardly covered with a strip of metal that looked like he had attempted to attach himself. He smirked, his orange face plates glinting in the single light before he brought his hand up, the metal rearranging into the shape of a hammer.

"Shit." Evelyn casually muttered as she ducked out of the way, just as the massive weapon came crashing down where she was standing just moments ago. The concrete crumpled underneath the mech's hammer, leaving a massive indent and Evelyn blinked before reaching for her 9mm before realizing it was gone, probably still in her quarters. "SHIT!" She howled before allowing her hand to transform into the still very unfamiliar sickle as she pressed her back against the smooth metal of one of the berths.

"Barricade!" Evelyn snapped into the comm. answered by a rather sleepy sounding grunt. "Back up, med bay NOW!" She all but roared before running to the other berth and pressing her back against the metal just as the mech crashed his hammer down again before cursing, realizing that the med bay doors were locked and designed to prevent anything from breaking in.

"KNOCK OUT!" She bit into her comm. before dodging yet another blow that shattered the ground, rolling just out of the way before jumping to her feet and charging the mech's still grounded hammer. With a precise, but still desperate motion, she jammed her sickle in-between the plating of the unknown mech's wrist, before hooking it in, ripping it out, tearing and severing important looking wiring.

The blue behemoth drew back with a sharp cry, his hammer knocking into her and sending her rolling into the opposite wall.

"Yes commander?" Knock Out's rather sultry tone answered her lazily and Evelyn tried to stand, feeling an odd homicidal rage directed at the blasted red medic. With a pained grunt, she managed to pull her body up on her own two feet, used to such abuse thanks to her sadistic second in command, before running to more cover.

"Where the HELL are YOU!" Evelyn roared into the communications link, probably startling the mech but she didn't give a damn. The medic took a good moment to answer and she swore to herself, that if he was racing, she would remove his tires herself and personally ruin his finish with sandpaper.

"On my way to the med bay, no need for such dramatic leader." He purred mockingly and Evelyn let him hear the growl that left her throat.

"You better be walking through those door in the next-" Evelyn paused dodging the enraged mech's attack once again, just realizing that he had recovered and she almost didn't have enough time to move out of the way and she didn't bother hiding the yelp that escaped her lips as she managed to run between his legs, hooking her sickle behind one his knees and performing the same stunt she had on his wrist, causing him to collapse.

"What is going on in he-" Knock Out's voice rang, turning on the lights and momentarily gaining the attention of both unknown mech and Evelyn as she remained with her sickle held in the air, energon dripping from the tip. The other mech was in a similar position, his hammer held high in the air and aimed to crush Evelyn.

"Knock Out?" The blue mech questioned, sounding rather surprised.

"Breakdown?" The medic repeated using the same tone and Evelyn took a moment to actually look at the pair dubiously before the newly dubbed Breakdown began speaking.

"Thought I found your signal. Found a vermin raiding your energon stores." He casually informed and Evelyn snarled.

"This VERMIN!" She roared indignantly before advancing on the mech, aiming for a vital energon line to destroy and sever. Evelyn was determined to leave the disrespectful bastard lying in a pool of his own energon. Sensing her intention, Knock Out quickly intervened, placating her.

"Now, now, now, my lord," He began, allowing her furious glare to fall upon him. "Ignore Breakdown's ignorance," He continued with an oddly placating wave of his shining hands. Evelyn seemed to calm down slightly.

"LORD?" Breakdown yapped, looking to Knock Out in alarm. "This-"

"Lovely woman," The medic cut him off with a harsh glare. "Is the leader of the Neutral army. The faction I'm currently dedicated to." He explained rather enthusiastically before gesturing to the massive blue mech.

"and this is my partner, Breakdown." Knock Out began and Evelyn gave the new mech a glare that would make Barricade proud before turning her rage on the medic. She crossed the distance.

"I expect you to teach him some manors Knock Out." Evelyn snarled. "because as far as I'm concerned, Makeshift is a more than competent assistant."

"I always keep those under me in line." He purred and Evelyn raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"I thought it was the other way around." Evelyn underhandedly joked and it almost went passed the medic because her once furious mood but he caught it smirking in his usually cocky way.

"Oh there is certainly some things I'm going to have to show you." He rumbled before looking over her and changing the subject. "Where's your big new cannon, commander." He silkily said and Evelyn placed a hand on her hip.

"Luckily left behind." She sneered, her eyes fleeting menacingly to Breakdown before turning her attention back to the red medic and his almost sultry smirk. "Why, jealous?" She added with her own charmingly mischievous grin. Knock Out barked a laugh, while Breakdown's expression continued to grow even more horrified each time the two said anything .

"Really leader? You know I'm not one to compare." He purred and Evelyn rolled her eyes, meaning to retort but stopped when Barricade seemed to materialize from the very darkness itself. The massive police mech stopped just behind her like an angle of death, his crimson eyes flickering to Breakdown first as if sizing him up, then to Evelyn. He opened up his claws, flicking them in preparation to kill.

"You called for my assistance, leader?" Barricade purred in anticipation as he looked to the massive blue mech once again. Evelyn turned to him, placing a hand on her hip.

"It seems to have worked itself out Barricade." She explained and Barricade seemed to curl his lip in disgust before shrugging half heartedly.

"How unfortunate." He rumbled in a bored growl, flicking his attention to his recently sharpened claws and Evelyn agreed with a grunt, looking over her shoulder at the yellow optic glaring at her.

"It's late. Knock Out, I'll leave you two to catch up. We'll work this out in the morning." She narrowed him a glare. "and I expect him to be up to date." She finished, looking to Barricade as he sneered viciously, his massive fangs glinting in the bright medical grade lighting. "Let's go Barricade." She muttered sounding tired and the malicious second in command bobbed his head in acknowledgement before following.

"My quarters or yours?" He asked and Evelyn shrugged.

"Who's bed is bigger?" Evelyn asked and he tilted his head to the side.

"Yours, but mine is by far closer." He snarled and Evelyn nodded.

"Yours it is." She finalized and the rest of the conversation was lost to Knock Out and Breakdown but the read medic was grinning none the less.

"Oh Scavenge is going to love this tidbit of gossip." He chimed before turning to his blue partner who looked puzzled.

"Barricade?" He rumbled and Knock Out responded with his usual Cheshire grin.

"Second in command." The medic answered while leaning his small frame on the nearest berth.

"Hmm." Breakdown answered. "And pintsize?" He asked and Knock Out choked on his own laugh, covering his mouth with his finely polished hand.

"Oh ho ho, that would be our esteemed leader and don't ever let her hear you say that." He chided still grinning madly. "Don't let size fool you Breakdown. She can be quite fierce. At least enough to keep Barricade in line. Though, this makes me wonder how else she keeps this mech in line.

"Really. A squishy and that traitorous glitch?" Breakdown questioned and he looked ready to purge and Knock Out gave him a side long glance.

"Do you honestly believe that _I _would follow some skin job?" The medic sneered while placing a hand to his chest. "She's no human. Some twisted experiment gone wrong yes. Nobody really knows the exact specifications of what did that to her, just that it was some modified Cybertronian parasite gone wrong." Knock Out shrugged.

"There isn't anyone Barricade wouldn't kill." He rumbled and Knock Out gave a single nod of his head.

"That's what I thought but those two have been comrades' years before this little ragtag team, inseparable. But believe me when I say they aren't the 'nicest' partnership. There isn't a moment when they aren't trying to kill each other in the most twisted ways. I'm a mech that can appreciate the sort of marks they leave on each other."

"Sharing quarters?" He pointed out and Knock Out shrugged.

"Now this is where it gets interesting. Those two have always been caught coming out of their quarters together but both of them deny any sort of relationship and can get quiet violent if asked. Barricade especially. You ask him and you'll find yourself in his interrogation room." At this Breakdown gave a shudder having firsthand experience with pissing off the torture specialist. "Now honestly I believe that those two are telling the truth. Perhaps they are just trying to keep an eye on each other waiting for one to betray the other or perhaps they're only looking out for each other. Either way, nobody knows." Knock Out finished before shrugging the whole conversation off.

"Now what the hell happened to your eye and your finish!" He accused, pointing vehemently at the nearest berth.

…

"So…" Evelyn began, looking at the mech who was walking beside her. "How your leg?" She grinned and Barricade looked down at her, his lips curling in a way that was more frightening than reassuring. He stopped at the door to his quarters, entering the code and walking in, not bothering to turn on the light. Evelyn followed him in, hitting the lower light switch allowing the dimmer than normal lights to switch on.

"About as good as your is going to be." He promised and Evelyn smirked in response as the mech made it barely to his berth, collapsing on the medal exhaustedly with a puff of air, watching Evelyn as she looked around his room with a mild curiosity. This was her first time actually able to examine it with nothing distracting her.

To put it shortly, it was nothing like what she was expecting. In her mind she had imagined a sterile, almost serial killer perfectionist kind of clean but it had to be the exact opposite. His quarters were a mess. The desk littered with stripped machinery and tools that served a purpose that Evelyn had no inclination of. Nothing seemed organized and where the tools and bits of machinery didn't fit, it found its way to the floor, taking up any available space.

On a separate desk were different blades, hooks, and other such intimidating items that were no doubt used during his integration process and the strangest thing was that it did even bother Evelyn anymore. She took a moment, eyes roaming over the different tool, each seemingly more horrifying then the last before she gave one simple nod and turning her eyes back to the mech who was basically collapsed on the berth.

"It suits you." Was all she said before literally climbing up his arm and coming to rest on his chest, allowing her body to collapse on the living metal. He grunted, his chest moving with the motion.

"The new mech?" He asked in a tired growl that caused Evelyn to grunt in irritation.

"Don't remind me. I'll consult with Greyside about what he thinks would be the most logical move." Evelyn grumbled, her face buried into his chest causing the words to come out almost indecipherable. Barricade rumbled once again, seemingly temporarily content with her answer, at least while he was so tired.

XXXX

The morning air was filled with the sounds of a fight. Furious roars, cheering and the sound of armor being torn at with sharp talons and it filled the air as Knock Out sauntered or rather emerged out of his med bay, followed by the large form of Breakdown. Another frightening roar filled the air, along with another cheer from several different voices and Breakdown turned his head, single optic narrowing.

"Pintsize and Barricade are currently trying to kill each other." He pointed out rather blandly without any real emotion and Knock out turned his red head in the direction of the two, already a mixture of blood, energon, and other fluids splattered in random areas. Fluidly, the medic gave a shrug as Barricade crashed his fist into the ground where Evelyn had been moments ago. The concrete cracked under his force but Evelyn flattened her metallic hand before diving it into Barricade's calf, hoping to disable him but unfortunately for her, he kicked out, sending her rolling into the ground with a crack that didn't sound healthy.

"This is normal." He purred, making his way over to the fight, where most of the Neutrals had gathered to watch the two fight. Knock Out turned his head to the massive blue mech and gave him his signature half smirk. "Looks like you pissed them off."

"Huh." The blue mech responded, his tone still holding a bored quality to it but his expression changed when Evelyn collapsed to the ground just as the police mech batted his hand out and just as his serrated talons went over her and she jumped to her feet, grasping the outstretch arm with a determination that was admirable.

"They're not going easy on each other are they?" Breakdown stated and Knock Out barked a laugh.

"Oh, they never do. This is personal for them." He rumbled silkily before turning to Scavenge, the green mech enthusiastically cheering on both of them just for the sake of more carnage.

"So who's winning?" The medic asked and Scavenge took a moment to glance at Knock Out, before turning his attention back to the fight.

"Neither." He grunted before continuing. "They've been at this for almost an hour now. It would seem that neither of them want to lose." He informed and the red medic nodded before looking to Nightstorm, the massive seeker casually resting his weight on the closest hanger, two dogs resting in the shade of his shadow, both panting. Overhead, two jets streaked by, their engines tearing through the air with the sound of their might. Breakdown watched them pass, recognizing the red ex-bot.

Evelyn snarled loudly, his voice pained and desperately as she scrambled up to his shoulder, her claws digging into seams of Barricade's armor. Blood dripped onto his armor and energon leaked from several wounds on Barricade's body, mingling dripping onto the concrete. It was obvious that the two of them were weakening greatly and ready to give up at any second but it seemed that they held on for whatever stubborn reasons they had.

Panting heavily, Evelyn managed to heave her body up before lunging her weight forward, her hands gripping sensitive throat cables. Barricade snarled, rearing back as he reached his arms around to grab her but she was just able to duck an inch out of his reach. He thrashed around furiously but Evelyn held on with the last of her strength and determination before plunging her claws into the sensitive spot just under Barricades chin, under where his ear would have been located.

Barricade made a noise that was neither a shriek nor a roar but instantly he was completely still, all attempts at thrashing ceased less he jerk Evelyn and have her severe some vital components in his throat. Viciously, Evelyn gave a harsh tug and Barricade roared out of pain, falling to his knees as the blade like part of her talons scrapped against the sensitive wires.

Barricade turned his four, semi connected eyes to her and they seemed to just glare at each other, both panting and heaving air.

"Do you yield?" She bit out slowly and the police mech snarled, barring his massive and intimidating fangs but Evelyn only answered by tightening her grip and he growled in response. Seconds past before his tense posture eased.

"I yield." He relented in a way that suggested that he would rather have fought to the death then lose but Evelyn could have cared less. Instantly she let go.

"Oh thank god." She huffed meaning to stand but she lost her grip and fell from his shoulder only to land on his outstretched palm before he put her on the ground, none too gently but it was meaning enough and Evelyn patted the side of his hand and gave him a gentle smile.

Both Knock Out and Makeshift approached, examining their patients, the helicopter going for Evelyn while Knock Out reluctantly approached the second in command. Breakdown watched from the distance, his expression confused and surprised at the same time.

"Congratulations on your victory, my lord." Nightstorm stated in his static laced voice and Evelyn nodded with a smile before pausing as the realization dawned on her. This was probably her first time beating the mech in what would be called hand to hand combat.

"Holy shit." She stated while turning her wide eyes to the massive seeker but Barricade interrupted with a low building snarl.

"Do not expect it to happen again, female." He snarled rather quiet, only quiet because Knock Out was fiddling with the cables in his neck. The medic paused pulling away before wiping his hands on Barricade's chest, smearing his energon on the black and white armor.

"Hey look at that, you'll live." He informed before shoving a cube of energon into the mech's hand and walking away. Barricade narrowed his optics before shrugging and drinking the liquid. Evelyn turned to Makeshift.

"Broken finger but your repair systems should take care of it within a day." He explained and Evelyn nodded, holding her hand up to her face and wincing at the sight of her pinky finger, red, bruised and swollen.

"I'm too hyped up on adrenalin to feel it right now, aren't I?" She asked rather reluctantly and the mech gave a simple nod and she responded with an idle shrug, pulling out her canteen of diluted energon and downing a good amount of it. She shudder once before placing the metal container back into her pocket.

Breakdown continued to watch her, how she interacted with the others and how she held a confidence that defined her very movements. He narrowed his single optic, silently contemplating the hybrid. He meant to take a single step closer, to get a better view but the familiar feeling of the cold barrel of an unknown gun, pressing harshly against the back of his helm stopped any movements. Slowly he raised his arms above his head, an angry twitch of his lips the only indication of his emotions.

"Though everyone else seems oblivious to you, I am not." A cold voice sounded and the remaining mechs, and Evelyn turned to pay attention to Greyside and the massive blue mech. "State your designation and purpose or be deactivated." He commanded in a tone that was lacking any emotional response, making the threat all the more intimidating.

Evelyn approached, placing her hand on her hip and everyone was expecting a casual 'stand down', but when none came, optics turned to the blue mech in question. It was obvious that he had done something to piss of the woman.

"Greyside." She greeted, inclining her head. "I was meaning to discuss his," She gestured to Breakdown. "sudden appearance with you. In private of course." Evelyn began and the mech nodded his head once. She took a step, pressing the device under her ear.

"Nightflight, Fireflight, if you would come here." She addressed and almost instantly, or at least faster than anyone was expecting, the roar of jet engines filled the air before the two seekers were even visible. They transformed mid air, landing on either side of Evelyn. Nightflight had his usual rather vicious scowl while Fireflight was the complete opposite, with a wide grin.

"Yes leader?" Nightflight addressed and Evelyn nodded her head to Breakdown, who was growing more and more defensive.

"Keep an eye on him would you?" She asked before turning her attention to Nightstorm, the massive scientist already making his way to her position with his two dogs, Drive and Bit following close behind. Evelyn began walking with Greyside, Knock out following just behind Nightstorm.

"I for one would like to put my vote for the big mech." The red medic stated as the group stopped and Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest, showing a flash of teeth in her distain.

"and him wanting to actually join us?" Evelyn added snidely. "I doubt he would follow my directions." She bit and Knock out gave a sigh.

"Oh he will. If I say so, he will." He added and Evelyn growled before turning her eyes to Greyside.

"Statistically we have the resources to house a mech of his build. Our energon production is at its highest, not to mention the emergency store. Even with the percentage we have been giving the Decepticons." The massive mech stated and Evelyn gave a curt nod.

"So in essence, his presence won't hamper our supplies." She stated and Nightstorm cocked his head to the side.

"He does have medical training my lord. Another positive." He hissed.

"Not to mention he is a warrior by nature. Something our fraction is clearly lacking. Much like the Decepticons, our strength lies in our dominance of the sky but compared to the Decepticons we are pathetic at best. A dog fight with Starscream would prove disastrous." He explained and Evelyn nodded.

"Hence why I like them dependent on our energon. Keep them as our allies because with them beside us, we are a fearsome opponent." Evelyn paused, rubbing her chin with our human hand. "What's his past?" Evelyn asked, this time addressing only Knock Out. The medic paused.

"Once Decepticon, sided with the Rogues after Megatron's defeat." He rumbled and Evelyn perked up at the mention of this.

"Does he have knowledge of the inner workings of the Rogues?" She asked and an elegant shrug was the only response the mech gave.

"He didn't really keep in touch. Said they weren't his tastes." He answered and Evelyn gave a huff and a quick roll of her eyes.

"Experience says we need another ground soldier yes." Greyside began, gaining the group attention again. "But if he isn't going to be loyal then he will be a hindrance to our cause. We cannot have an unpredictable variable in such a delicate stage of our progression. It would be unwise."

"This leaves the question." Nightstorm interrupted, kneeling and running a small talon down the back of one of his dogs, the dog wagging happily. "Will he be loyal?" The seeker voiced, stating the question that everyone was thinking. Evelyn placed a hand on her hip.

"Knock Out, I will give him a chance." She paused leaning in. "If he proves to be an impediment to the Neutrals, than I will terminate him myself and if he so much as betrays us to anyone, he will become Barricade's new play thing." She forewarned and Knock out smirked, placing a cocky hand on his hip.

"Don't you worry, leader. I will make sure he _behaves." _The medic purred, his eyes narrowing as his lip curved into a lopsided grin. Evelyn nodded before walking past them, to where the blue mech stood, surrounded by fearsome seekers.

"Thank you Nightflight and Fireflight. You may return to your morning flight." She said dismissing them and the two nodded, before simultaneously leaping into the air and transforming, engines roaring as they disappeared.

"So tell me boss." Breakdown said in a drawl, placing his hand on his hip. "You gonna terminate me?" He asked and Evelyn met his single, cocky optic and she smirked.

**Author's note: Alright I'll admit, I've been debating placing Breakdown in here for the longest time. I kind of like their partnership within Transformers Prime and since I added Knock Out, I thought 'how can you have KO and not Breakdown? So… finally after that latest episode of transformers prime (I'm not going to ruin it if you haven't seen it yet) It kind of made the choice for me. **

**So Breakdown, with all due respect welcome to hell. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jack wasn't one to panic. As long as Evelyn had known him, he had been calm, collective, and understanding; even in the presence of not so friendly aliens that could quite literally punt him halfway across the base. Now though, he was exact opposite, looking at his phone with a look of despair and dread. Evelyn paused at the door of the office, her features studying him and she approached placing a cup of coffee by his arm before taking a sip of her own. He flicked his eyes to her before running both hands through his hair and sighing rather dramatically.

"You are going to _murder _me." He muttered in a small voice before Evelyn could even ask what was bothering the young man. Evelyn allowed her eyelids to narrow before she puffed out a breath of air.

"And tell me why exactly I am going to horrifically maim you, Jack? I would like to have a reason you know, being the woman I am." She added slowly at an attempt to lighten the unknown situation and it worked for a brief moment as he twitched his lips in a half-hearted smile.

"You know how my mother doesn't know where I work?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, I had to tell her because she was coming suspicious that I was doing something… illegal. So I told her I was a secretary for your company, which she was fine with," He offered holding his hands out in a rather placating manor. "until she found out where it was located." Jack finished looking sheepish. Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest in and giving him a glare that caused the young man to shrink in his seat.

"and." She growled out threateningly.

"She's on her way here." He whispered.

"What!" Evelyn snarled and he flinched.

"Well… would be but her car gave out halfway here." Jack added and Evelyn made a frustrated noise before gesturing with her hand.

"Great!" She bit out. "I don't do well with domestics Jack and I certainly don't want to deal with a pissed off mother. "Just what I need." She ranted before standing up straight again, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"How is your relationship with Dwindle?" Evelyn asked and Jack sighed.

"He lets me sit in the driver's seat but there is no way in hell he would let my mother in the car. One human's enough.

"Of course." Evelyn grumbled. "Take Greyside to pick her up. I got to go find my gloves and hide a bunch of GIAINT alien robots!"

"Greyside's a scary looking Hummer." Jack pointed out and Evelyn turned to him, her glare alone silencing him.

"Would you rather take Barricade, or perhaps a bloody Stealth bomber because honestly Greyside is the only one that would be good at disguising himself. Not to mention he doesn't hate humans." She snarled and Jack just nodded before shrinking off to find the second in command, Evelyn already in the process of informing him of what was going on.

"Bloody humans!" She ranted again, still in Jack's hearing range as she stomped off. Jack sulked to the front of the base where the massive war Hummer idled. His eyes raked over the deep gouges in the grey metal and to the rusted ramming spikes before his gave a defeated sigh. Greyside opened his door, allowing him access to the driver's side and he climbed in.

"I have a feeling that this is going to go horribly wrong." He muttered as he placed his hands gently on the steering wheel. Greyside grunted before his wheels started moving.

"There is a seventy-three percent chance of this going amiss." The mech agreed.

XXXX

"This is where you work?" His mother asked in a horribly scolding tone as she climbed out of the Hummer, her feet touching the ground and she eyed, the massive car with a look of mistrust as she shut the door. Jack made a show of climbing out and locking up the Hummer.

"Yeah. It's actually not that bad." He tried to assure as she glared at the think enforced walls that they had just driven through.

"Then why does it look like this place is meant to withstand a war?" She asked and Jack was very tempted to say, 'that's because it is.' But instead he shrugged.

"My boss is a very…. eccentric woman." He mumbled walking to the office and sliding the card that would allow him entrance into the office. The door beeped and he pulled the thick glass door open, holding it for his mother to walk through. She stopped in the middle of the room, looking all around with a look of admiration.

"What exactly does your boss do?" She asked and Jack shrugged.

"This and that. Business deals mostly." He answered.

"and what do you do?" She asked, her eyes raking over his form, looking for any deceit.

"Paperwork mostly. Nothing much but sit in this chair." He said sweeping his arm in the direction of the plush looking office chair and his mother walked over to the desk, past a pitch black radio that look far to advanced to belong there. Buzzsaw blinked in greeting, behind his mother's back and Jack gave a nod and a grin that happened to disappear just as his mother turned around again. Jack met her eyes and she moved to say something that looked remotely hostile based upon her expression but stopped when the roar of a Harley filled the tense atmosphere.

Both of them turned to the window at the sight of a woman pulling in next to the damaged Hummer. She shifted, pulling out the hair tie that kept her wild mane restrained. She stood from the bike, her hand running over the camouflage paint before making her way to the office.

"Who is that?" His mother asked, her eyes criticizing everything, from the long thick trench coat all the way to her almost skin tight jeans that were tucked into her knee high army boots. She entered the building, slipping off the leather coat and tossing it on one of the many office chairs that sat off to the corner, unused.

"My boss." Jack informed, thankful that she was wearing the 'prosthetic skin' that Nightstorm had fashioned for her for such occasions. His mother crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing into a glare as she practically watched the woman from across the room.

"She ex-military?" She asked after her eyes had caught sight of all the scars that were no longer covered up from her trench coat. Jack simply shrugged. He didn't even know the answer to that.

"Something like that." He opted for just as Evelyn approached, her cold blue eyes locking onto his mother's brown ones as she approached. She offered a friendly enough smile.

"You must be Jack's mother. It's a pleasure." She began offering her human hand out in a welcoming manor. "You can call me Eve." Evelyn introduced and his mother took her hand, if not a tad bit hesitant.

"Irene." His mother answered, her tone nothing but defensive as she shook her hand briefly before retreating.

"I'm sorry to hear about your car, if there is anything I can do to help you, feel free to ask." Evelyn began with a genuine smile but stopped when Jack's mother snarled.

"Look, I don't mean to sound ungrateful but I don't need your help. I'm not some idiot and I know something fishy is going on around here." She demanded.

"Pardon?"

"I can smell a crook from a mile away and I can guarantee that whatever business you are running here isn't legal. When I found out where my son was working, I did a little research and this business doesn't exist. More importantly, no sane person would build a business smack dab in the middle of alien territory unless they were hiding something." The woman reasoned and Evelyn turned her head to Jack, her expression strictly homicidal and Jack knew that her verbal response would have been something along the lines of _"fucking humans." _

"and I don't care what illegal deals or drug trafficking you are into or how well you're paying my son. He's quitting and we're going home." Irene finished and Evelyn clenched what would have been her metallic hand in a threatening motion before stalking forward.

"Look." Evelyn snarled. "I don't care for people making false assumptions about me and my business based on half-assed facts." She continued and Jack flinched at her expression. He knew that expression very well and she usually wore it right before she would maim something and it made him intervene.

"Hey, hey, mom." He stopped, walking between the two. "Let's not accuse anyone." Jack tried only to be completely ignored by her. Evelyn gave him a fleeting glance.

"So then why don't you show me what your business does." Irene growled leaning in and Evelyn let her lip curl in anger, her right eye glowing minutely and Jack could just make out her metallic claws tearing through the fake skin because of her hand being held so tensely.

"Oh I would love to." Evelyn hissed dangerously and just when Jack thought it would get worse, thanks to his mother's stubbornness and Evelyn natural hostile nature to accusations, a loud earsplitting alarm sounded. Irene practically leapt out of her skin, looking to the ceiling in fright as both Evelyn and Jack stood slowly.

"Is that the proximity alarm?" Jack asked, relieved at the intervention. Evelyn tilted her head to the side in contemplation before shaking her head slowly.

"No. That's an alarm triggered by a patrol unit." She informed before responding to a sudden comm.. Both Irene and Jack watched as she pressed just under her ear, a hiss of static audible to everyone.

"Nightflight, status. What's going on?" She bit out, looking away.

"What?" His mother asked only to be ignored.

"A large amount of hostiles moving in our direction." He informed and Evelyn placed a hand on her chin.

" Can you send me the recorded info from your computer to the computer in the office?" She paused, listening to the seeker was saying. "You're a genius." She complemented before practically hopping over the massive desk instead of going around it. The computer was already turning on before she even had time to touch it. The screen flickered a bright blue as Jack and Irene came closer to inspect what the woman was doing before the image changed again.

"Can you hear me leader?" Nightflight's voice came from the speakers and Evelyn grinned.

"Yes I can Nightflight, please proceed." She stated and once again the imagery from the computer changed, showing an energy reading, the dots representing a different Cybertronian signature.

"That's a lot." Evelyn muttered rather unintelligently. "That's more than a lot." She whispered. "Do we have an idea who they belong to?" Almost instantly the screen switch to the view of a camera, one that was strategically placed on the outskirts of town by Nightstorm and it show just a brief flash of a tattered Cybertronian soldier crushing it. Evelyn frowned.

"Rogues." She snarled.

"Most likely." Nightflight agreed and Evelyn gave a single nod.

"ETA?"

"Hour, hour and a half." She could just imagine the massive seeker shrugging. "at tops." He estimated and Evelyn gave a frustrated sound before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I want you to-"

"Wrangle the troops?" He asked and her face fell, her expression blank.

"Precisely Nightflight…. Wrangle the troops. I'll be there shortly." She finished a smirk forming on her lips as she shook her head in humor despite the situation that was happening.

"What is going on!" Irene demanded, her tone slightly frantic and Evelyn turned to her, the excitement of the events causing her to temporarily forget about the older woman. Suddenly, behind them the massive hummer roared to life along with the Harley. Irene flinched as the two drove off, around the corner with an obvious lack of drivers. She turned to Jack who was off by the corner, beside Buzzsaw still in the form of the radio. Slowly, she allowed her pieces to pull out and rearrange, wings flexing as the individual pieces twisted into the form of the fearsome raven. Her crimson optics studied the woman before she crouched, leaping into the air fluidly and gliding onto Evelyn's shoulder. Buzzsaw flexed her wings and spread them as wide as they could go, giving Evelyn the appearance of having metallic wings that were formed out of blades. She let her face darken, her eyes narrowing as a very predatory grin, crept onto her features.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" Evelyn offered as she turned and walked to the door, Jack following without even being asked to and Irene had no choice but to jog to catch up with the two.

XXXX

Irene's heart had never felt so stressed before as she walked into a heavily armed room that was filled to the brim with massive alien robots. They glared at her accusingly, almost as if they wanted to tear her apart limb from limb but seemed to have the exact opposite reaction to her son. They weren't particularly enthusiastic to see the young man but instead seemed accustomed to his presence, some even playfully nudging him with their feet or in some cases claws as he walked through. He would roll his eyes, and smack at the offending digit in good humor.

This wasn't the case when a massive black and white mech with crimson optics crossed by. The massive creature that had police decals all over his body, stopped mid motion, his armor actually brisling and rising on his frame. He growled, showing jagged fangs that caused the hairs on the back of Irene's neck to rise and her heart to skip a beat. To her surprise, Jack stood his ground, keeping his posture still but unthreatening. Even though he didn't back down, the alien seemed to calm minutely before laughing but the sound oddly more frightening compared to his snarl. Irene felt herself relieved for only a brief second as his murderous glare left her son but she felt an all new level of terror as his four semi connected optics locked on her. His lips curled into a grin and she already felt her body backtracking.

"No you may not play with her Barricade." Evelyn stated casually as she walked passed the mech, eyeing him briefly as he gave a disappointed rumble. "Maybe later." She added causing Irene to flinch internally before making her way to her son's side.

"Who was that?" She whispered, still eying the intimidating creature. Jack looked at her before shrugging.

"Barricade. Her second in command." He retorted.

'Second in command. Meaning she's the leader? You work for an alien army!" She yelled still in a frantic whisper and he nodded before walking once again. He stopped at the feet of a considerably smaller alien that was a pretty sky blue. The creature looked at her, his face only a single optic, lacking any kind of human features.

"Hey Dwindle." Jack said while placing a hand on the mech's knee. The blue mech seemed to brighten, his posture lifting and it reminded Irene of how a dog reacts to someone coming home. Dwindle chirped before kneeling and out stretching his hand and letting Jack rest his palm on the knuckle. It was an odd display of friendship that both frightened and surprised Irene.

"Alright." Evelyn began, catching the attention of everyone in the entire room. Her eyes were cold, calculating and her posture held nothing but strength. "I take it all that Nightflight has briefed you?" She asked and was answered with several affirmatives. Evelyn nodded herself as she stood high on the catwalk.

"It would appear that those Rogues think that they have a chance against us. They out number us, sure." Evelyn shrugged. "but what are numbers compared to us? What we can do? We have fought countless battles, survived it all and they think they even stand a chance against us?" Evelyn laughed. "We will crush them." She stated firmly and the answering sound was a few riled up calls, and even a few war cries from some of the mechs.

"Now," Evelyn redirected. "We have an hour tops until they are on us. By the looks of it, they have fliers. That being said, Nightstorm." She addressed, looking to the massive mech. "Think your trine can take them on?" She challenged and the massive seeker just laughed.

"They will be nothing ash raining down upon the battlefield." He promised in a fearsome rasp and Evelyn gave him a nod of approval as her trine stood proud, wings held high.

"Knock Out-"

"Will be out on the field with my partner." The cocky red medic said, hip poised to the side with a perfectly polished hand resting on it. Evelyn frowned. "We work better together." He explained arrogantly and all she had to do was raise an eyebrow.

"Fine. Makeshift." She changed, turning to the helicopter who stood with his propellers tense. "I need you in the field. I hope not but we may need services ready and waiting just in case somebody gets injured."

"Of course leader." He nodded with a solemn smile and Evelyn felt remorse for asking the medic this. He wasn't a fighter and even though she wasn't asking him to engage the enemy it was still far too close to combat for him to be comfortable. It was necessary though, and they both knew it. After a reassuring smile she turned to Greyside.

"The most logical position for me would be up high, sniping." He offered and Evelyn gave a curt nod, expecting the mech to say as such. The massive second in command took a step closer, his odd hand gesturing to the seeker's. "And it would be advantageous for us to take out as many of the enemy as quickly as possible." He paused. "As to not tire us out quickly. Fatigue will be our downfall."

"So what is your suggestion?" She asked placing a hand on her hip and looking up to the mech.

"A preventative airstrike when they first appear. It will be in all likelihood that they will strike in a close contact wave, considering our base's layout."

"I see." Evelyn muttered. "Take out a good portion before we actually fight."

"Increase our ground forces chances of success." Greyside finished and Evelyn was nodding while she placed a hand under her chin but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait." Nightflight interrupted with a wave of his talons. "but that would screw us over. It's not exactly like we have unlimited ammo. We're gonna need what we have when we're fighting up in the skies." He explained and Evelyn gave a grunt. That hadn't crossed her mind.

"Then I alone will do the initial airstrike." Nightstorm countered with an eased shrug of his massive wings. Evelyn turned to him. "I am better equipped for such attacks and therefore carry a considerably larger range of arsenal." The scientist rasped and Evelyn blinked a couple times.

"How the hell did we overlook the fact that you're a stealth _bomber?" _She added and the seeker replied with a chuckle that sounded like glass being crushed. "So that settles it. Nightstorm will take the initial strike and rejoin his trine mates in the air." Evelyn restated. "While me, Barricade, Scavenge, Buzzsaw. Knock Out, and Breakdown take the front lines." Evelyn turned to the massive blue mech who looked rather intimidating. "Ready to earn your stripes big guy?" The massive mech shrugged in a rather bored fashion, allowing his hand to transform into his signature hammer.

"I don't need any convincing to _break _things." He muttered nonchalantly and Evelyn couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the horrible pun. Knock Out smirked, smacking a hand on the blue mech's back.

"Alright so… I think we're set-" She began but was interrupted.

"Hey. Aren't you forgetting something?" Irene intervene, stomping forward and forgetting her earlier fear of the giant aliens.

"Oh yes. Primus forbid we forget the insects." Nightflight added with a hiss and a disgusted wave of his talons. It was no secret that the seeker hated humans.

"But I like the humans." Fireflight added dejectedly and Barricade grunted.

"I know what to do with them." He rumbled, flicking his talons and glaring directly at Irene in a way that made the woman shrink back in terror. Evelyn gave the police mech a reprimanding glare that didn't even affect him.

"No you cannot eviscerate them." Evelyn said firmly and Barricade growled while Irene flinched. Jack continued to stand, unaffected by the police cruisers hostile display, having been used to his antics. "So where would be the safest place for them?" Evelyn asked and Nightstorm was the one to answer.

"My lab is impenetrable." He began but Evelyn was already shaking her head.

"No." She said and the seeker tilted his head to the side in almost childlike innocence.

"But I will not be there to examine them… or experiment on them." He added as an afterthought and Evelyn still shook her head.

"I dread to think what experiments or inventions or whatever the hell you have hiding in there. I would rather not have them anywhere near your work. I don't even go anywhere near your work." Evelyn finished and the seeker just shrugged, not at all offended.

"As much as a loathe to offer this but my med bay is the safest place for them. I did design it to survive even the worst attacks." Knock Out offered and Evelyn grinned nodded.

"Med bay it is!" Evelyn finalized with a clap of her hand. "Jack, go grab that bloody irritable bull, Piston and bring him to the med bay with you." Jack nodded and moved to leave. "and Dwindle?" Evelyn called catching the one eyed mech's attention. He raised his door wings at the approach of his leader, trying his best to look important and capable. "I want you to guard Jack and his mother with your life. Can you do that for me?" She asked and the blue mech nodded vigorously while placing a hand to his chest.

"Yes, fem fem." At his response she smiled. It was a gentle gesture and for once betrayed Evelyn's more 'maternal' side that seemed nonexistent before disappearing all together. She turned to her men, clapping her hands together.

"Alright men, arm yourselves. We will show these mechs just who the hell they are fighting." She roared, her voice carrying throughout the room and she was answered by several war cries before they departed. Greyside gave her a passing glance and she didn't need words for her to understand just how miniscule their chances of actually succeeding were. She knew how greatly outnumber the Neutrals were.

XXXX

War was something that no words could actually describe for Evelyn. It was brutal, violent, but at the same time numbing. Explosions that normally would have been earth shattering felt like mere tremors, while the screams of death were distant and almost non-existent. She felt the singe of enemy fire just missing her but she didn't comprehend what it meant or that if it had been a millimeter shorter she wouldn't exist anymore. Instead her body was almost on autopilot, her actions swift and merciless as she returned fire, sometimes hitting her intended target, sometimes not.

There was another explosion and a flash of light, this time close enough to banter her attention and Evelyn only had a few seconds to duck out the way as the headless corpse crumpled to the ground and her first thought was of how proficient Greyside was at sniping. That thought quickly faded as an enemy mech transformed from alt mode to bipedal, his claws already reaching out to crush her. She pulled up her modified 9mm, her cannon being far too large to use in such close combat and she fired, engulfing the offending digit was consumed by light before he pulled away in agony. Evelyn didn't even hear his screech, she was already focusing on her next target.

The Cybertronian was fast, lithe, and overall frightening. It was dog-like, almost exactly like the one that had been hunting Mikaela when they had first met. It leapt, bouncing on the top of an abandoned car before leaping again with a grace that was beautifully horrifying. Abandoning her 9mm, Evelyn allowed her hand to transform into a sickle as the creature came down upon her.

Its weight was enough to pin her to the ground and Evelyn bared her teeth in unfelt pain as she planted her metallic foot center on the its broad chest, the talons of her foot, leaving gouges in the metal. She struggled, her hand desperately clenched around the metallic mouth that was open and snapping, and her eyes were locked on the many needle like fangs that would tear through her flesh like nothing. With all of her might, Evelyn kicked, her talons actually embedding themselves deep within the creatures chest and it was just enough of distraction for her to free her sickle. She swung hard and the blade hit the top of the metal dog's head and it went through with an almost sickening ease until it was protruding out of the jaw of the creature. With a spark and horrible screeching whine, the creature went limp and its entire weight fell hard onto Evelyn's body, ripping the blade out of its skull.

It took a lot of effort alone for her to roll the carcass of off her and she stood shakily, panting form the exertion. Evelyn took a step, only to have her body collapse on her and there was no possible way for her to hide the squeal of pain that escaped her lips. Blood dripped ominously onto the ground, just barely in her line of sights and Evelyn let her hand grasp her color bone, slick with red blood and torn flesh before actually looking at the damage. Four deep tears went from the very end of her shoulder all the way to the center where her sternum was located. Evelyn gave a shudder as she realized that the creature's claws had ripped through her trench coat that was designed to withstand Cybertronian fire like nothing. She was once again thankful for the armor. If she hadn't been wearing it at the time, there was a good chance that creature would have ripped her apart limb from limb.

Evelyn willed her body to stand and though it protested, she managed to get to her feet determined not to die on the center of the battlefield by blood loss. She tucked her body behind the nearest cover which happened to be part of her base's main defensive wall that had been blown up at some point. The second she reached it, her body once again collapsed but this time slightly more dignified as she hefted up her cannon and blasting away at another mech who had come a little too close to her. Evelyn frowned, forcing her arm to transform back into a hand and she gritted her teeth, pressing the metal palm on the wound in a weak attempt to slow the bleeding at least until her repair systems could stop it.

She released a haggard breath that was choppy and uneven due to the pain as she sat up, allowing her body to rest most of the weight as she peeked her head over her cover. Overhead she could hear the roar of jet engines as the swerved and danced through the sky, trying to get the upper hand in the aerial dogfight. Evelyn could just make out her seekers, greatly outnumber but still ripping through their enemies like nothing and it was considerably impressive to watch them fight.

Both Breakdown and Knockout were seen up a head, the large blue mech hammering away through the unending wave of Rogues as the medic danced around him, taking out the ones that the brute happened to miss. Evelyn watched them briefly before checking on Barricade, who wasn't too far away, ripping past mech after mech and Evelyn was reminded of a gladiator as he tore through them as if they were nothing.

She watched him, impressed for a few good minutes before standing and pulling her body up before aiming her cannon and firing again at a mech that had been approaching fast and it gave the explosion technician a moment to literally flip away, tossing a bomb to the ground and catching the large group by surprise, obliterating them.

Evelyn soon joined them again, her body slower and her movements crippled but she still fought using her small stature to her advantage as she took out her enemies one at a time by targeting the weak spots that larger mechs would be unable to get at. Soon the pain that had become a huge disadvantage, became lost in the heat of her survival and the adrenaline that kept her fighting.

It didn't take long for the Neutrals to realize just how outnumber they were as each member was practically mobbed, unable to see anything past the unending wave of bloodthirsty rogues and their exhaustion was beginning to show. Evelyn snarled as she sliced through vital wiring of another hound like Cybertronian before she kicked the body away from her. Barricade took a single step back, close to her side as he blocked another brutal assault with a mace like weapon, the armor on his forearm, crumpling under the pressure. He vented before crouching and surging forward and embedding his talons deep within the chest components of his enemy. With a rather gruesome tug, he ripped the spark chamber out, showering the ground and himself in his opponent's energon.

Evelyn managed to take one quick glance at her men, each growing farther apart with even Knock Out and Breakdown slowly being separated.

"Fall back everyone and regroup. Don't let them outnumber you! We fight back to back." She yelled over the comm. and slowly her mechs glanced to her direction before complying, at least to the best of their ability.

"This is not looking good leader!" Both Fireflight and Nightflight said in unison. "We are critically low on ammo and energy!" They informed and Evelyn let a curse escape her lips before hacking at a rather massive mech's ankle. The mech turned rabidly, only to have his face torn from his body from an equally enraged Barricade.

"Alright, Fireflight you break off and refuel and the second you return, Nightflight refuel, and after that, Nightstorm. Watch each other's backs, don't let them shoot you down."

"Affirmative my lord." Nightstorm answered and sure enough a bright flash of red dove from the sky, headed for the med bay. She watched him go before returning her attention back to the fight, only to see Breakdown impaled rather harshly. He staggered before roaring, ripping the weapon out from his shoulder and impaling the other mech completely through.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news leader, but we need reinforcements." Knock Out panted as he stepped close to her with deep gouges and burns littering his once perfect frame. Evelyn looked to him and tried to hide the grim expression from showing.

"Like we need reinforcements. Come on Knock Out, you could take these guys on blindfolded." She tried to raise his moral instead of telling him that no one would be able to come in time; that they were essentially on their own. He sighed but tried to give her a weak cocky grin that told her that the red medic knew of the situation they were in. Evelyn was thankful that he at least tried.

"We fight. This is our base and we will not fall! They will think twice before attacking us on our turf!" She roared over the comm. and she was thankful to hear a few motivated roars in response, hopefully renewing the fighting spirit in her men.

"The chance of us pulling through is less then fifteen percent leader." Greyside began in a private comm. to her and Evelyn sighed, letting her eyes flick to the ground in defeat as she and her men fell back behind the armored wall of their base, using it as cover from the endless artillery fire that was raining down on them. She didn't need his percents to tell her how royally screwed they were. "I would recommend a retreat." He suggested. "It would be our only chance." The mech finished and she grit her teeth, allowing defeat to flow into an angered growl.

"and go where?" She whispered, letting her body slump against the wall. "We have nowhere else." She pointed out and she was met with silence on the other line. With another growl she bit her lip, trying to hide how hopeless and completely defeated she actually felt. There was no winning this and Evelyn was well aware of the brutal truth as she ducked around the edge of her cover, firing randomly before ducking back.

"How did they ever get this many men?" She asked Greyside weakly and she could hear the mech sigh.

"I am unaware." He muttered for the first time sounding very tired and just as weak as Evelyn felt. She nodded in understanding before reaching out and smacking Barricade in the calf. He looked down at her, his eyes glowing with an unimpressed growl. She stood straight, offering him a half hearted smile.

"Shit, we had a good run didn't we?" She asked him, low enough for only him to hear and he crouched suddenly, so suddenly that the motion startled her as he tucked a talon under her chin, retching her face to look at him.

"Speak like that again, putrid fleshling and I will eviscerate you before they even have a chance to touch you." He snarled in a way that normally would have had chills running down her spine but instead the words had her grinning like a fool.

"That's all I wanted to hear." She stated, shouldering her large cannon and offering him a cocky grin before adding. "You bloody insufferable pile of useless scrap metal." He seemed to find humor in this, offering her a vicious, almost wolf worthy grin before standing and continuing to fire upon the approaching army.

Evelyn continued to fight as well, before stopping at the sight of the familiar shape of a metallic raven, firing from up above. Her heart stopped briefly as her eyes caught sight of one of them aiming for Buzzsaw and she was unable to call out to her as the being fired. The shot hit home and with an ear piercing screech, she plummeted to the ground before crashing mere meters away from where everyone was located.

"Shit!" Evelyn bit out. "Cover me!" She yelled and before actually taking a moment to think, Evelyn ran out with her men frantically getting into a position to offer her any support. Evelyn felt a few blasts skim past her but thanks partly to her luck she managed to dive, scooping up the metallic bird in her arms. A blast only inches away from her left leg had her moving again, sprinting faster than she had ever thought possible back to the safety of base. Evelyn only managed to tuck her body back behind the wall as canon fire hit where she had been only moments ago.

"What were YOU thinking!" Someone yelled, probably Knock Out as she handed Buzzsaw to him and she panted, letting her body collapse to the ground.

"Wasn't." Was her only answer and it was a reasonable response judging by the looks she received from her men. They seemed to glare at her, rather homicidal for a brief moment before shaking their heads collectively and giving a defeated sigh. It was after all Evelyn they were talking about and she tended to do such things without considering consequences. Before anyone could say anything or even do anything, something large and arsenal wise hit the wall instantly snapping everyone's attention back to the fact that they were in the middle of a war. Collective optics and eyes watched as the wall crumbled slightly and almost instantaneously everyone was back in position firing upon the approaching army.

Evelyn grit her teeth as she peeked out and fired, only to fall back as she was attack as well and nobody missed the high pitched curse that left her lips. She let her back rest against the thick wall, thankful to the alterations that Nightstorm had made to it before, when they had built the base. If he hadn't, Evelyn only dreaded to think what they would be using for cover.

Another explosion hit home announcing how close they were to their positions and Evelyn clenched her eyes closed. They were pinned down, outnumbered, and by far out armed. Evelyn dared to peek through a rather intimidating hole that was just beside her and cursed again at the sight and just how many were slowly marching only a few feet away from where she was standing. They stopped to return fire on Scavenge, causing the scout to curl away from the blast with a hiss of pain. She blinked at the sight, her eyes switching to the clouds at the sound of an unfamiliar jet engine and she saw the form of an F-22 far too close to comfort.

It transformed, the metal shifting as the massive figure turned in mid air and Evelyn's eyes widened as it faced the opposing army. The light glinted of the blue of his armor and Evelyn instantly recognized the jet. His arms transformed and he slammed the unknown weapon on the ground and the very air seemed to transform, and a massive sound wave practically exploded from the weapons, cracking the ground and tearing the closest mechs apart.

The seeker stood with a rather smug expression before turning and looking over his shoulder to Evelyn who didn't hide the look of pure shock that was blatantly on her face. She stood and approached.

"So that's why they call you Thundercracker." She mused and the blue seeker gave a chuckle as the air ripple in a mass of the Rogues before a flash of purple blinded them as Skywarp appeared. Evelyn watched as Thundercracker took off into the air, raining fire from above, joined by her own seekers.

With a loud crash Starscream landed just beside Evelyn and she looked over at the smug visage that was the Decepticon leader.

"How fortunate for you that the Decepticons happened to be passing by." He stated with an arrogant flick of his claws and Evelyn laughed loudly.

"Yes," She began, holding the weight of her cannon with her right shoulder, ignoring the pain from her collective injuries. "How fortunate for us that _you _showed up." She teased earning a glare from the massive seeker. She grinned at him. "Shall we teach those Rogues just how foolish it was to piss off both of us?" She continued and he smirked in a fashion that was rather intimidating.

"Oh yes." He hissed before taking off into the air. Evelyn watched him go with a smug grin not willing to admit just how thankful she was for the arrogant leader. With a renewed vigor she turned to her men.

"Looks like the battle just got even." She called out with a smirk that was matched by her men. With a roar she turned and charged, once returning to the fight that was no longer a death sentence.


End file.
